Stay Here
by nessh
Summary: "Mungkin kita harus tinggal di sini, Harry. Dan bertambah tua," HHr/RWLL. OOC. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing here, only the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>"Mungkin kita harus tinggal di sini, Harry. Dan bertambah tua," <em>

**Stay Here**

_The Forrest of Dean_

Harry terus memandang Hermione yang terus membaca buku yang ditinggalkan Dumbledore untuknya, Beedle The Bard, untuk kesekian kalinya. Hermione berusaha mencari apa maksud Dumbledore meninggalkan buku itu untuknya, apa yang ada di buku itu yang bisa membantunya dan Harry mengalahkan Voldemort. Sementara Harry tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memikirkan kata-kata Hermione yang baru diucapkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mungkin kita harus," gumam Harry, memecah kesunyian antara kedua anak muda itu. Hermione mendongak, menatap Harry dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Tentang kata-katamu tadi, kupikir sebaiknya kita tinggal di sini dan—bertambah tua," lanjut Harry.

Hermione menutup bukunya perlahan, menatap buku itu lama-lama, sebelum kembali menatap Harry yang tengah menunggu tanggapannya. "Aku—entah apa yang kupikirkan saat berkata seperti itu—tapi—tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Harry diam, wajahnya tertunduk, menatap gundukan salju putih yang menutupi hijaunya rerumputan. Pikirannya melayang, pada Remus dan Tonks, teman-temannya di Hogwarts, keluarga Weasley, Ron. Rahang Harry mengeras, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal setiap kali ia mengingat tentang Ron.

"Harry, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan semua orang begitu saja kan? Tidak dengan pengikut Kau-Tau-Siapa yang semakin lama semakin kuat dan banyak, itu—terlalu beresiko,"

Hermione benar. Itu terlalu beresiko dan akan membahayakan semua orang, orang-orang yang disayanginya, orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Tapi Harry sendiri sudah mulai merasa lelah, ia ingin menjalani hidup seperti orang normal pada umumnya, tanpa perlu khawatir tentang apapun. Ia berpikir seandainya ia bukanlah target utama Voldemort, seandainya Voldemort tidak pernah ada, betapa menyenangkan dunia yang ia tinggali. Mungkin orangtuanya masih hidup, menantinya pulang di rumah setiap musim panas, mungkin Hermione tidak perlu mengikutinya dalam misi berbahaya seperti sekarang. Semua pikiran itu benar-benar mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini, semenjak Ron pergi.

"Aku tau kau sudah mulai lelah dengan semua ini Harry, tapi percayalah, semua ini akan segera berakhir. Dan kau bisa mulai hidup seperti orang-orang pada umumnya," Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam jemari Harry dengan erat, memberikannya kehangatan tidak hanya di tangannya tapi juga di hati Harry. Ya, Harry selalu merasa tenang dan hangat setiap kali Hermione menyentuhnya, memeluknya atau hanya sekedar tersenyum padanya.

Harry mendongak, mendapati mata cokelat itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Rasa kasih sayang Hermione terpancar jelas di sana, selama ini Harry tidak menyadarinya—atau jarang menyadarinya—tapi Hermione selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang penuh rasa kasih sayang tanpa cela sedikit pun. Hermione selalu menyayanginya, menyayangi Harry. Seperti Harry menyayanginya.

"Aku kedinginan, kau mau cokelat hangat?" tawar Hermione seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Harry.

"Bagaimana jika semua ini tidak akan berakhir?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat langkah Hermione terhenti, perlahan ia berbalik, menatap Harry yang tidak beranjak dari posisinya semula. "Harry..."

"Bagaimana jika _dia_ akhirnya mengalahkanku?"

"Harry..."

"Bagaimana jika ternyata _dia_ akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang diingankannya?"

"Harry dengarkan aku—"

Tubuh Harry gemetar hebat, bukan karena dingin yang memang sangat menusuk hari itu. Tapi karena ketakutan yang amat sangat yang tiba-tiba merayapi dirinya, karena bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Hermione yang melihat itu bergegas mendekatinya, menggenggam kedua tangan Harry erat. Hermione terkejut melihat sorot mata Harry yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kombinasi ketakutan, putus asa, trauma dan emosi lain yang tidak bisa Hermione gambarkan. Saat ini, Harry terlihat sangat lemah di matanya.

"Harry, semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau akan bisa mengalahkannya, _dia_ akan hancur, kau akan tetap tinggal. _Dia_ tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, kau yang akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. _Dia_ akan mati dan kau akan hidup, percayalah padaku Harry, percaya pada kemampuanmu sendiri,"

Harry mendongak, menatapnya nanar. Hermione merasa iba, melihat Harry yang biasanya terlihat kuat menjadi selemah itu, serapuh itu. Tapi Harry memang hanya seorang remaja biasa, dengan beban yang terlalu berat di pundaknya.

"_Dia_ terlalu kuat Hermione. Maksudku—lihat aku! aku hanya seorang anak laki-laki kurus berkacamata yang rambutnya selalu berantakan! Aku tidak sepintar kau! Aku tidak sekuat _dia! Dia_ penyihir dewasa dengan kemampuan luar biasa! Sedangkan aku?"

Suara Harry yang naik beberapa oktaf membuat Hermione tersentak kaget, tapi ia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang dan menggenggam kedua tangan Harry lebih erat.

"Dia sangat kuat. Dan terus bertambah kuat setiap harinya. Sedangkan aku?"

Harry tertawa sinis.

"Tongkat saja tidak punya. Apa yang bisa aku banggakan? Apa yang akan aku gunakan untuk melawannya jika tongkat saja aku tidak punya,"

"Kau bisa memakai tongkatku Harry,"

"Dan membiarkan kau berkeliaran tanpa tongkat? Tanpa perlindungan?"

"Kau akan melindungiku, aku yakin itu,"

Harry mendesah kesal, "Bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tega membiarkanmu pergi tanpa tongkat dan tanpa perlindungan dariku?"

Hermione terdiam. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu karena ia selalu yakin Harry akan melindunginya, ia selalu percaya Harry akan melindunginya. Karena selama ini Harry memang selalu melindunginya, selalu ada untuknya, bahkan ketika Ron meninggalkannya atau melukainya, Harry selalu ada di sana, melindunginya.

"Kau akan melindungiku, kau selalu melindungiku. Aku percaya kau tidak mungkin membiarkan pergi sendiri, tanpa perlindungan," Hermione berusaha bicara setenang mungkin, walau hatinya sudah mulai gusar dengan sikap pesimis Harry.

Harry menggeleng perlahan, "Aku bisa saja lengah Hermione dan bisa jadi aku terlalu sibuk melindungi diriku sendiri sampai-sampai aku melupakanmu. Aku—aku hanya orang biasa, aku bisa saja melakukan kesalahan, aku—" Harry mendesah lemah.

Hermione meringsek maju, semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan Harry. "Aku percaya padamu, Harry. Aku selalu percaya padamu," bisiknya lembut.

Harry menarik salah satu tangannya dari genggaman Hermione dengan lembut, tangan itu menyentuh pipi kiri Hermione, membelainya, merasakan dinginnya kulit Hermione. Hermione menahan nafas, sebuah refleks setiap kali Harry menyentuh atau memeluknya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup kehilanganmu," bisik Harry.

"Aku ada di sini Harry, aku akan selalu ada di sini, bersamamu,"

Harry menghela nafas, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu,"

"Kau tidak perlu membayangkannya. Aku ada di sini, aku di sini bersamamu,"

"Seandainya kau tidak pernah mengenalku, kau tidak perlu—"

Hermione meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Harry, memintanya berhenti bicara, "Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Harry James Potter,"

"Tapi itu benar. Seandainya kau tidak pernah mengenalku, mungkin saat ini kau sedang ada di Hogwarts, mungkin kau juga seorang Ketua Murid yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan NEWT-mu dan berseru kesal karena ada salah satu nilaimu yang dibawah E,"

Hermione mendengus, Harry terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin saat ini kau sedang menikmati liburan natal dengan kedua orangtuamu, kau bisa menikmati hidupmu yang indah. Pergi ke Hogsmaede dengan pria yang kau sukai, dengan Ron mungkin?"

Senyum di wajah Harry menghilang ketika ia menyebut nama Ron. "Hidupmu akan lebih baik jika kau tidak pernah mengenalku, Hermione,"

Hermione bergerak lagi, semakin mendekati Harry. Kali ini kedua tangannya meraih wajah Harry, mengarahkannya agar Harry menatap matanya lurus. "Aku tidak menyesal mengenalmu, aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan hidupku jika aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Ya, mungkin saat ini aku ada Hogwarts, sebagai Ketua Murid juga murid dengan nilai tertinggi. Ya, mungkin saat ini aku bisa menikmati liburan natalku dengan kedua orangtuaku,"

"Tapi tidakkah kau ingat Harry? Dulu aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki teman. Semua orang menganggapku sok tau, kecuali kau. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, kecuali kau. Mungkin jika aku tidak pernah mengenalmu, saat ini aku tidak memiliki siapa pun selain orangtuaku,"

"Itu tidak benar. Kau mengagumkan Hermione, kau bisa berteman dengan semua orang,"

"Itu karenamu Harry. Karena secara tidak langsung kau selalu mengajariku cara bersikap di depan semua orang, rendah hati dan tidak pernah menganggap dirimu lebih hebat dari orang lain. Karenamu, aku bisa menjadi seorang yang lebih baik setiap harinya. Aku bisa seperti ini, karenamu Harry,"

Harry menggeleng, "Itu tidak benar,"

"Itu benar,"

Kedua sahabat itu terdiam, untuk sesaat hanya suara desahan angin yang mengenai dedaunan dan suara nafas mereka yang terdengar. Mata emerald Harry mengunci gerakan Hermione, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Tinggalah di sini Hermione," kata Harry akhirnya.

Hermione menatap Harry tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? Aku memang di sini,"

Harry menggeleng cepat, "Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kita tinggal di sini, melupakan apa pun yang terjadi di luar sana. Tidak untuk selamanya, tapi untuk sementara saja,"

"Aku—sampai kapan? Sampai _dia_ semakin tidak terkalahkan?"

"Tidak! Tentu tidak. Sampai—emm—sampai semua Horcruxnya kita hancurkan, saat itu kita bisa menghancurkannya dan semua ini akan berakhir," Harry berusaha meyakinkan Hermione untuk tinggal, setidaknya untuk sementara. Sebenarnya Harry tidak punya rencana apa pun, ia tidak pernah punya rencana apa pun. Dia hanya ingin tinggal, dengan Hermione di sisinya, baginya itu sudah cukup.

"Maksudmu—kita baru akan kembali, ketika semua Horcrux dihancurkan?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan—yang lain?"

"Jangan beritau mereka, itu akan membahayakan mereka jika mereka tau dimana kita berada,"

Hermione bergerak menjauh, melepas genggaman Harry. "Aku tidak tau Harry, itu terasa tidak benar,"

"Kau sendiri yang pertama mengatakannya padaku, kalau sebaiknya kita tinggal dan bertambah tua di sini," Harry bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Hermione.

"Aku tau! Tapi—"

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku," putus Harry, kedua matanya menyipit. Ya, seharusnya Harry sadar, mana mungkin Hermione mau menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Harry. Sementara hatinya di tujukan untuk orang lain. Ya, Harry sebenarnya mengerti itu.

Harry berbalik dan berjalan menuju tenda dengan langkah panjang, hatinya gusar, ia merasa seharusnya ia tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, seharusnya ia menjalani skenario yang sudah ada. Menyelesaikan semua ini, membiarkan Hermione kembali pada Ron dan ia akan berakhir dengan Ginny.

Tapi Harry tidak ingin berakhir dengan Ginny, ia ingin berakhir dengan orang yang tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai pahlawan atau Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup, ia ingin berakhir dengan seseorang yang melihatnya sebagai Harry, hanya sebagai Harry.

Hermione meraih lengan Harry, menahannya. "Bukan itu Harry, hanya saja—" Hermione terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Harry seakan tersadar ketika sebuah nama muncul di benaknya, sebuah nama yang membuat Harry merasa semakin gusar dan kesal. "Kau memikirkan Ron, ya kan," kalimat itu terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan di banding pertanyaan. Harry semakin yakin ketika ekspresi Hermione berubah, seakan Harry baru saja menebak isi pikirannya.

Harry menarik lengannya dan berjalan menjauh. "Harry! Bukan itu yang aku maksud!"

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu Hermione!" bentak Harry, Hermione terpaku di tempatnya. "Aku mengerti. Ini salahku, seharusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkan kata-katamu itu. seharusnya aku tau, kau ingin segera kembali pada pacarmu itu,"

"Ini tidak seperti itu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Kita akan segera menyelesaikan ini dan kau bisa kembali pada pacarmu itu,"

"Harry. Ini—"

"Dan kau bisa memulai kehidupan bersamanya, melanjutkan sekolah lalu menikah—"

"Harry—"

"Hidup bahagia bersamanya selamanya, seperti cerita-cerita yang kita dengar semasa kecil. Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya," Nada bicara Harry terdengar semakin sinis.

"..."

"Ah ya aku melupakan sesuatu. Mungkin beberapa anak kecil berambut merah akan melengkapi kehidupanmu bukan begitu? Setiap hari kau dan anak-anak itu menantinya pulang di sebuah rumah yang sangat mungil, memberinya kecupan selamat datang lalu—"

Hermione menarik leher Harry tiba-tiba, membungkam bibir Harry dengan bibirnya. Harry terkejut dengan tindakan Hermione, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia menikmatinya dan membalas ciumannya. Harry membelai sisi tubuh Hermione, sementara Hermione mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Harry, menariknya semakin dekat.

Kebutuhan oksigen semakin mendesak, mereka memisahkan diri perlahan. Harry memandang Hermione tidak percaya. Apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan? Pikir Harry. Hermione tersenyum lembut, lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan anak-anak berambut merah dalam kehidupanku nanti," tangan Hermione menelusuri riak rambutnya yang selalu berantakan. "Yang kubayangkan adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut berantakan namun tampan dan seorang anak perempuan manis dengan mata hijau cemerlang, keduanya memiliki kepintaranku juga keberanian dan kebaikan ayahnya,"

Harry terkejut, namun senyum lebar perlahan menghiasi wajahnya, "Anak laki-laki itu memiliki mata cokelat yang indah dan anak perempuan itu memiliki rambut cokelat yang berantakan, namun tetap indah dan sangat pantas untuknya. Ya, kedua anak itu pintar, sangat pintar. Tapi mereka juga keras kepala, seperti ibunya,"

Hermione tertawa pelan, "Anak laki-laki itu sangat pandai bermain Quidditch, dia seorang seeker dan dia selalu membuat ibunya khawatir setiap kali ia bermain Quidditch, takut kalau-kalau ia pulang dengan lengan patah seperti ayahnya dulu,"

Senyum Harry semakin lebar, "Dan anak perempuan itu selalu mendapatkan nilai tidak kurang dari E di sekolahnya. Dan ketika suatu hari ia mendapat nilai A, anak perempuan itu menangis, menyesali kenapa dia tidak belajar lebih banyak,"

Harry merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. "Anak laki-laki itu bernama James," bisik Hermione dalam pelukan Harry.

"Dan anak perempuan itu bernama Lily,"

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Harry menghela nafas, "Seandainya aku menyadari ini sejak lama,"

Hermione mendongak, "Menyadari apa?"

"Menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu Hermione, aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak tau apa yang kupikirkan selama ini, aku kira aku mencintaimu sebagai saudara! Padahal selama ini aku tidak memiliki saudara dan tidak tau apa itu kasih sayang antar saudara," Harry merengkuh Hermione lebih erat.

Hermione juga memeluk Harry sama eratnya. "Aku mencintaimu juga, Harry,"

Cepat-cepat Harry mendorong Hermione menjauh dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam, "Apa kau serius?"

Hermione tertawa, "Tentu aku serius, Harry. Kau pikir kenapa aku selalu memilihmu?"

Harry mendesah lega, "Merlin! Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari apa yang ada di hadapanku ini? kau sempurna dan—astaga! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh membiarkan kau dengan Ron selama ini?"

"Itu bukan salahmu Harry, itu bukan salahmu,"

Harry kembali merengkuh Hermione erat. "Dan aku mau bertambah tua, bersamamu di sini Harry,"

Lagi, Harry melepas pelukannya. "Benarkah? Kau yakin?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Tidak untuk selamanya kan? Kita bisa tetap melindungi mereka tanpa terlihat dan kita bisa melanjutkan pencarian Horcrux, hanya kita berdua,"

Harry tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar bahagia. "Yah, kau benar. Kita tidak akan bersembunyi selamanya,"

"Sampai semua Horcrux dihancurkan dan saat itu kita bisa kembali untuk menghancurkan dia,"

"Setelah itu kita bisa menjalani hidup kita, normal dan bahagia,"

Hermione tersenyum lembut, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Harry erat. "Ya, kita hidup bahagia selamanya,"

"Ya, kita akan tinggal di sini dan bertambah tua,"

* * *

><p><em>what do you think?<em>

_aku gatau apa ini bakal jadi one-shot atau berkelanjutan. entahlah._

_just review this and let me know what you guys wanted xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING here...**

* * *

><p>Ron berjalan terhuyung-huyung, darah mengucur deras dari luka yang menganga lebar di bahunya. Ron juga merasa kaki kanannya terkilir dan sulit di gerakkan, wajahnya di penuhi luka, rambut merahnya di penuhi debu dan terlihat sangat berantakan. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai pintu depan Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Pintu rumah itu terbuka bahkan sebelum Ron mengetuknya.<p>

Ginny Weasley, yang berada di balik pintu terkejut melihat keadaan Ron yang sangat berantakan. "Astaga Ron! Mum! Ron terluka!" teriak Ginny, lalu ia segera menghampiri kakaknya dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam.

Molly Weasley turun dari lantai dua dengan tergesa-gesa, matanya melebar melihat keadaan putranya. Ron yang mendapati kehadiran ibunya hanya nyengir dan berkata, "Hai Mum," pelan. Molly segera menghampiri Ron dan Ginny, lalu ikut memapahnya ke dapur, dimana anggota Orde Phoenix yang lain berada. Mendudukannya di kursi dan mulai mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Ron?" tanya Bill yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan adik laki-lakinya.

"Aww! Pelan-pelan Gin!" keluh Ron saat Ginny membebat luka di bahunya.

Ginny memutar mata, "Tahanlah sedikit!"

Ron menggerutu tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bill, "Pelahap Maut. Mereka menyerang pemukiman Muggle lagi, membunuh setiap kelahiran-muggle yang mereka temui. Untunglah, korban kali ini tidak banyak," jelas Ron.

Suasana hening. Tiga tahun belakangan serangan pelahap maut semakin ganas. Kali ini mereka tidak pandang bulu, semua kelahiran-muggle ditangkap, ditahan, disiksa atau di bunuh. Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali semenjak Harry Potter menghilang. Voldemort berasumsi bahwa Harry kabur karena takut, dengan itu dia semakin bebas merentangkan sayapnya di Inggris. Dan dalam tiga tahun, seluruh Inggris Raya sudah di taklukannya, pengikutnya pun bertambah banyak walau sebagian besar dari mereka bergabung karena ketakutan.

"Iblis. Mereka benar-benar iblis," bisik Charlie dalam keheningan, ia pernah melihat seorang Pelahap Maut membunuh seorang anak yang tidak bersalah di hadapannya. Dan sampai saat ini, bayangan anak yang katakutan itu masih membayanginya.

"Selesai. Kau harus istirahat selama sisa hari ini Ron," ujar Molly, "Dan tidak ada pengecualian!" tambahnya dengan tegas ketika melihat Ron membuka mulut. Ron mengatupkan rahangnya, kembali menggerutu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke atas dan beristirahat," usul Bill dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Ron mengangguk, ia sendiri sudah merasa sangat lelah.

Ron bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari dapur, kakinya sudah terasa lebih baik setelah ditangani Molly, begitu juga dengan bahunya.

"Seandainya Harry tidak menghilang, kurasa segalanya akan berbeda,"

Ron berhenti mendengar suara Ginny samar-samar. Ia juga bisa mendengar desahan berat Molly.

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Seharusnya kau tidak berpikir seperti itu Ginny," kata Bill, "Seharusnya kita juga tidak memberikan beban harapan pada Harry, dia hanya seorang remaja,"

"Dia adalah orang yang terpilih! Orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan dia. Seorang yang harusnya menjadi pahlawan! Bukan pergi begitu saja dengan Hermione,"

Ron menggeleng. Dia yakin, Harry tidak kabur, Harry tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan. Dia selalu punya alasan dan Ron yakin suatu saat Harry akan kembali. Begitu juga Hermione, mereka akan kembali dan mereka serta Ron akan mengalahkan _dia_ bersama-sama. Ron selalu meyakini itu, walau semua orang sudah mulai putus asa dan menganggap Harry tidak pernah ada.

Dengan pikiran itu Ron kembali menaiki tangga, memasuki sebuah kamar dan menutup pintunya. Ron meraih sebuah koran yang ia simpan di lacinya, sebuah koran yang diterbitkan beberapa tahun lalu.

**Harry Potter Menghilang?**

Ron mendesah melihat _headline_ koran saat itu, dengan foto Harry yang bergerak-gerak di bawahnya. Hilangnya Harry di bicarakan selama beberapa minggu, sampai serangan-serangan Pelahap Maut terjadi di mana-mana dan Harry Potter mulai terlupakan, seakan Harry tidak pernah ada.

Brak!

Pintu mendadak terbuka, Ron terlonjak. Matanya membelak ketika seseorang memeluknya erat, Ron panik karena tidak tau siapa yang memeluknya itu. "Ronald! Kau membuatku khawatir!"

Suara itu membuat Ron kembali tenang, perlahan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ron memeluk Luna sama eratnya seperti Luna memeluknya.

"Kudengar kau terluka. Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang patah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Oh Ronald, aku sangat khawatir!" Luna mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Ron terkekeh, "Tenang Luna, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat? Aku masih hidup dan itulah yang terpenting bukan?"

Luna melepas pelukannya, ia terlihat sangat khawatir. "Ronald Weasley! Bukankah sudah kubilang agar jangan pernah pergi kemana pun tanpa aku!"

"Aku bukan anak-anak Luna, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," ujar Ron lembut, ia membelai pipi Luna. Memberinya sebuah ciuman yang Ron yakin akan menenangkannya dan ya, Luna terlihat sedikit tenang.

"Jangan pernah menakutiku seperti itu lagi," bisik Luna.

"Aku janji," Ron kembali menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Bagi Ron, Luna adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Luna-lah orang yang membuat Ron kembali bangkit setelah Harry dan Hermione menghilang, saat kedua sahabatnya tidak bisa di temukan di manapun.

Ron menyayangi Luna, sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin melebihi rasa sayang Ron pada Hermione dulu, mungkin saat itu Ron hanya naksir pada Hermione. Dan untuk Luna, itu adalah cinta. Sudah setahun belakangan mereka berkencan, Ron ingin sekali meminta Luna untuk menikahinya, tapi dengan situasi seperti ini, entahlah. Ron merasa harus menunggu.

"Aku merindukan mereka," bisik Luna lagi, matanya melihat ke arah sebuah foto yang terbingkai di atas meja di samping ranjang. Foto Ron, Hermione dan Harry yang diambil oleh Colin Creevey saat mereka kelas 5. Mereka sedang berada di danau, Hermione berdiri di tengah, merangkul Harry dan Ron yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Mereka tertawa riang.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka," bisik Ron. Tangannya merangkul Luna, sementara Luna bersandar di bahunya.

"Apa menurutmu mereka baik-baik saja?"

_Aku juga mempertanyakan itu, _pikir Ron tapi bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat. Matanya menerawang.

"Ronald?"

Ron menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengangguk. "Ya Luna. Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja,"

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak kembali? Bagaimana jika mereka sudah—" Tenggorokan Luna terlalu kering untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, walau begitu Ron tau apa maksudnya. Ia mempererat rangkulannya, semakin mendekatkan Luna padanya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka pasti kembali," ujar Ron, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka pasti kembali, mereka _harus_ kembali,"

0oooo0oooo0

"_Dia_ sudah mulai bergerak di luar Inggris," Remus berkata pelan, ia menatap kosong keluar jendela. Tonks mendesah, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya diam, menatap putra kecil mereka, Teddy Lupin, yang terlelap di ranjang.

"_Dia_ semakin kuat, sedangkan pihak kita melemah," tambah Remus lagi. Tonks menghampiri suaminya, memeluknya erat. Ia sendiri merasa khawatir dengan keadaan yang semakin memburuk setelah kepergian Harry.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," bisik Tonks.

Remus terdiam.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau dan Teddy pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman, Dora," ujar Remus kemudian, ia berbalik, menatap sedih istrinya. Menyentuh wajah Tonks dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dan meninggalkanmu di sini?"

"Orde membutuhkanku. Tapi aku ingin memastikan kau dan Teddy selamat. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian berdua,"

Tonks mencengkram baju Remus erat-erat, airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Remus, bagaimana aku hidup tanpamu?"

Remus menghela nafas, ia mendongak. Menatap putranya yang baru berusia tiga tahun yang terlelap, "Keselamatan Teddy dan keselamatanmu adalah yang paling penting untukku. Aku tau aku akan hancur jika aku kehilangan kalian berdua, kalianlah duniaku, aku rela memberikan segalanya bahkan nyawaku demi menjamin kalian berdua selamat," jelas Remus dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu Remus, aku membutuhkanmu," suara Tonks bergetar, membuat hati Remus tersayat mendengarnya.

"Teddy lebih membutuhkanmu. Pikirkan Teddy, Dora. Pikirkan anak kita,"

Tonks terdiam. Tentu saja, keselamatan Teddy sangat penting baginya, tapi meninggalkan Remus di sini? Di tengah perang? Sebagian dari Tonks tidak ingin meninggalkan Remus sendirian di sini. Tapi sebagian lainnya memikirkan Teddy.

"Jika aku pergi, kemana? Perang terjadi di mana-mana Remus, tidak ada tempat di Inggris ini yang benar-benar aman!"

"Aku dan Orde sudah menyiapkan tempat di sebuah desa terpencil di Prancis. Tempat itu sudah di pasangi pengaman yang setara dengan keamanan Hogwarts dan—"

"Kau dan Orde sudah merencanakannya? Di belakangku?" Tonks berseru tidak percaya, Remus merencanakan sesuatu yang penting seperti itu di belakangnya.

Remus memberi isyarat pada Tonks untuk memelankan suaranya agar tidak membangunkan Teddy. "Aku dan Bill jelas ingin kau dan Teddy, juga Fleur dan Victoire selamat. Molly berusaha membujuk Ginny untuk ikut, sementara Ron sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal. Kumohon Dora, demi Teddy kita, demi aku,"

Tonks kembali terisak. Remus memeluk Tonks erat-erat, "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selamat," bisik Tonks.

"Aku berjanji,"

Tonks tau, bahkan Remus sendiri tidak yakin apa ia bisa menepati janjinya. Tapi ia tetap butuh kata-kata itu untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa Remus akan selamat, membuatnya memiliki harapan dan kekuatan untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di sini.

0oooo0oooo0

"Aku tidak ingin pergi!"

Bill memijit dahinya sendiri, sementara Fleur bersikukuh dengan jawabannya. Fleur tidak ingin meninggalkan Bill sendiri di sini.

"Pikirkan Victoire kita, pikirkan keselamatannya," bujuk Bill lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu Bill? Bagaimana dengan keselamatanmu? Aku tidak mungkin bersembunyi di sebuah desa terpencil sementara aku tidak tau apa kau masih bernafas atau tidak di sini!" Fleur terlihat gusar.

Bill menarik Fleur ke dalam pelukannya, berdoa pada Merlin berharap Fleur akan mengkuti keinginannya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan selamat. Dan aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah semua ini selesai, percayalah padaku Fleur, aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Untuk sementara, bersembunyilah dengan Victoire," bisik Bill dengan lembut di telinga Fleur.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," Fleur terisak pelan.

Airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata Bill yang berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar dan tidak menangis untuk Fleur. "Aku tau. Dan aku juga ingin kau dan Victoire selamat, itu yang terpenting,"

Fleur ingin sekali membantah, tapi ia tau Bill pasti akan menyuruhnya pergi dan ia juga memikirkan putri kecil mereka, Victoire. Maka akhirnya ia mengangguk, dengan berat hati meninggalkan cintanya di sini.

0ooo0ooo0

Remus memeluk Tonks lama sekali, pikiran egoisnya ingin Tonks dan Teddy tetap tinggal di sini. Tapi ia tau, ia tidak ingin membahayakan keluarganya lebih dari ini. "Daddy, kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku dan Mommy?" Remus menatap putra kecilnya, ia tersenyum sedih.

"Daddy harus bekerja. Aku ingin kau dan Mommy tinggal di tempat yang aman. Dan Teddy, maukah kau menjaga Mommy untukku?"

Teddy kecil mengangguk semangat, "Aku akan menjaga Mommy, Daddy! Kau bisa mengandalkanku!"

Remus tertawa kecil lalu memeluk putranya itu, "Itu baru anakku,"

Lalu Remus kembali berbalik pada Tonks, "Remus, aku masih ingin kau ikut dengan kami,"bisik Tonks.

"Aku tau, Dora. Aku tau,"

"Portkey akan aktif dalam sepuluh menit!" seru Kingsley dari luar kamar.

Tonks dan Remus berpandangan, "Kita harus pergi,"

0ooo0ooo0

Victoire memeluk Bill erat, ia masih terisak. "Aku ingin Daddy ikut denganku dan Mommy," isaknya pelan, membuat Bill ingin menangis lagi, sementara Fleur hanya menatap mereka nanar.

"Aku harus tinggal, Tuan Putri, aku harus melindungi semua orang di sini,"

"Apa kau membuangku dan Mommy?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Bill benar-benar terkejut. "Tentu tidak sayang. Aku menyayangimu dan ibumu kau tau itu! aku hanya ingin kau dan Mommy berada di tempat yang aman dan itu bukan di sini,"

"Tapi aku ingin Daddy ikut!"

"Aku pasti akan menjemputmu suatu saat nanti dan kita akan tinggal bersama lagi. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin kau dan Mommy pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman,"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi Tuan Putri. Untuk kali ini, kau harus mengikuti apa kataku, mengerti?"

Victoire mengangguk pelan, "Itu putriku,"

Bill kembali memeluk putrinya erat-erat. Membiarkan setetes airmata lolos dari pertahanannya. "Bill,"

Bill menoleh pada istrinya, yang tersenyum pahit padanya. "Sudah waktunya,"

0oooo0ooo0

"Aku masih lebih memilih kau ikut dengan Fleur dan Tonks," gumam Molly, lebih seperti menggerutu.

Ginny mengeluh, "Kita sudah membahas ini beberapa kali Mum! Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi!"

Molly menggerutu dan ingin membantah, tapi Arthur mengalungkan tangannya di bahu istrinya. Memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam dan jangan membahas masalah itu lagi, Molly menurut walau tetap menggerutu.

Bill memberikan Fleur pelukan dan ciuman terakhir, "Aku mencintaimu, selalu," bisik Bill.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Bill, jaga dirimu,"

Bill mencium kening Fleur, "Pasti. Aku berjanji akan menjemputmu,"

"Satu menit lagi, sebaiknya kalian bersiap," ujar Kingsley pelan.

Remus mencium Tonks sekali lagi, "Aku akan menjemputmu Dora, aku janji,"

"Kau harus atau aku akan datang dan membunuhmu," ancam Tonks, Remus tersenyum lemah.

"Tigapuluh detik semuanya! Ayo segera bersiap!"

Portkey di letakkan di tengah ruangan, Tonks, Fleur, Teddy dan Victoire sudah bersiap di sekelilingnya. "Sepuluh detik lagi!"

Fleur dan Tonks menatap Bill serta Remus dengan sedih, terlihat sekali mereka sebenarnya memilih untuk tinggal. Dan dalam sekejap, mereka berempat menghilang.

0oooo0oooo0

Tonks, Teddy, Fleur dan Victoire berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Rumah bercat putih yang cantik dengan halaman yang luas, "Wow," gumam Teddy dan Victoire pelan ketika melihat rumah baru mereka.

Tonks dan Fleur sendiri mengakui rumah ini terlihat cantik dan dalam sekejap, mereka merasa menyukainya. Di halamannya terdapat banyak jenis bunga-bungaan, juga terdapat sebuah pohon besar dengan rumah pohon di atasnya, juga terdapat ayunan di dekatnya. Teddy dan Victoire tentu langsung tertarik dengan rumah pohonnya, mereka baru mau menghampiri rumah pohon itu ketika Tonks memanggil.

"Kita bereskan barang-barang dulu!" tegurnya. Victoire dan Teddy cemberut, tapi tetap mengikuti kedua ibunya ke dalam.

Interior rumah juga luar biasa. Tidak ada ruang tamu, tapi langsung ruang tengah yang luas dengan perapian, nuansa putih masih mendominasi rumah. Tonks melihat dapurnya dan ternyata orde sudah menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk kira-kira 2 minggu. "Mereka sudah menyiapkan segalanya," gumam Tonks.

Fleur membawa Teddy dan Victoire ke lantai 2. Terdapat tiga kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi. Fleur membuka salah satu pintu kamar dan melihat dua ranjang dan dua lemari yang terletak bersebrangan. Victoire dan Teddy langsung mengklaim masing-masing ranjang, Fleur hanya menggeleng-geleng, membiarkan kedua anak itu di kamar baru mereka.

Fleur membuka kembali salah satu pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam. Di kamar ini hanya terdapat satu ranjang besar, sebuah lemari dan meja rias. Ia menghampiri jendela dan membukanya, terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Jejeran pegunungan yang indah terlihat jelas dari jendelanya, juga sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir di belakang rumahnya. tempat ini sangat sempurna.

"Kau sudah melihat ke sekeliling rumah?" Fleur menoleh, mendapati Tonks sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Tempat ini luar biasa," gumam Fleur.

"Kau benar. Tempat ini sangat indah," Tonks setuju dengan pendapat Fleur.

Mereka terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai terdengar teriakan dari kamar sebelah.

0ooo0ooo0

Sudah dua minggu lewat sejak Tonks tinggal di rumah barunya. Demi alasan keamanan, Fleur dan Tonks memutuskan untuk memakai nama belakang baru, Moennig untuk Tonks dan Duerre untuk Fleur.

Hari ini makanan yang disediakan orde sudah menipis, karena itu Tonks memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja. Ia hanya menemukan satu toko di sana, Tonks memakluminya. Ia masuk ke dalam dan mulai memasukkan semua hal yang ia butuhkan ke dalam kantong.

"Selamat pagi! aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanya seorang pria yang menjaga toko saat Tonks hendak membayar semua belanjaannya. Tonks tersenyum ramah, "Ya aku baru saja pindah, rumahku di dekat sungai,"

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Aku Bari ngomong-ngomong. Kau tinggal di rumah sebesar itu sendirian?"

Tonks menggeleng, "Aku tinggal bersama putraku, adik dan keponakanku,"

Klining.

Pintu terbuka dan Tonks melihat seorang pria berambut hitam kecoklatan memasuki toko. "Ah Mr Evans! Apa kabar?" sapa Bari riang, jelas ia sudah lama mengenal pria itu.

"Aku baik Bari. Apa barang yang waktu itu kupesan sudah datang?" tanya pria itu yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Tonks.

"Baru datang kemarin, sebentar kuambil di belakang. Oh ya! Apa kau sudah bertemu Mrs—" Bari menatap Tonks.

"Moennig. Dora Moennig,"

"Ah ya, Mrs Moennig. Sebentar Mr Evans akan kuambilkan pesananmu," dan Bari pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Pria itu menoleh pada Tonks. Tonks berani bersumpah ia melihat pria itu terlihat sangat kaget melihatnya, "Ada sesuatu yang salah Mr—"

Pria itu berdeham, "Evans. James Evans. Kau tinggal di sini?"

Tonks mengangguk, "Di dekat sungai, rumah bercat putih,"

"Ah ya, aku tau rumah itu. Kau tinggal dengan keluargamu?"

"Hanya putra, adik dan keponakanku,"

"Suami?" alis Tonks terangkat.

James kembali berdeham, "Aku hanya penasaran dan untuk sekedar informasi, aku sudah menikah,"

Tonks tersenyum, "Suamiku—emm—bekerja di luar—negeri. Bersama suami adikku,"

James mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Entah kenapa Tonks merasa sangat mengenal figur James Evans di hadapannya, sosoknya terasa sangat familiar.

Bari keluar dari balik pintu tidak lama kemudian, membawa bungkusan besar dan menyerahkannya pada James. Sementara Tonks memberikan sejumlah uang pada Bari lalu pamit kemudian keluar dari toko.

"Bagaimana istrimu Mr Evans?" tanya Bari sementara James memeriksa barang-barang di dalam kardus itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya lelah setelah melahirkan," senyum James merekah ketika mengingat keluarganya.

"Seorang anak perempuan kan? Kau sudah memberinya nama?"

James mengangguk semangat, "Rose. Rose Isabelle,"

Bari tersenyum, "Nama yang cantik,"

* * *

><p><em>entah kenapa saya merasa sulit sekali membuat cerita one-shot. entahlah, mungkin karena ide yang muncul di kepalaku selalu tidak mungkin dituangkan dalam bentuk one-shot.<em>

_anyway, enjoy my story xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **as usual, i own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Tonks masih memikirkan pertemuan singkatnya dengan James Evans. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang agak berantakan, juga mata cokelatnya yang berkilau. Tidak, Tonks tidak jatuh cinta dengan pria itu. Hanya saja ada sesuatu dalam diri James yang menarik perhatiannya. Walau Tonks sendiri tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya menarik perhatiannya itu. Tonks merasa ia sudah lama mengenal James walaupun ia tau bahwa siang tadi adalah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan James. James juga mengingatkan Tonks pada Harry. Mereka memang mirip, hanya saja rambut Harry berwarna hitam gelap dan Harry bermata hijau cemerlang. Ya, hanya itu perbedaan mereka.

Sebelum Harry menghilang, Tonks sempat membayangkan kehidupannya yang bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya di Inggris. Hanya Tonks dan Remus hidup tenang sementara mengawasi Teddy kecil mereka tumbuh, mungkin nanti akan ada seorang anak perempuan yang manis di antara mereka.

Tonks menghela nafas, ia menggeliat di ranjangnya, memandang sisi lain ranjangnya yang kosong. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, seharusnya saat ini Remus berada di sisi itu, memandangnya, memeluknya. Mata Tonks berkaca-kaca. Ia rindu Remus, ia memikirkan Remus, ia mengkhawatirkan Remus.

Tanpa Tonks sadar, satu-dua tetes airmata menerobos pertahanannya, kemudian turun membasahi pipinya.

0oooo0oooo0

_Ron Weasley terikat di sebuah pohon, dengan orang-orang bertopeng mengelilinginya, Ron bisa merasakan mereka semua menyeringai walau ia tidak bisa melihatnya karena wajah mereka tertutup topeng. Mereka berada di sebuah hutan yang gelap, setidaknya itu yang Ron pikirkan._

_ Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita._

_ Ron merasa ia tau suara, ia merasa mengenal suara itu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kerumunan bertopeng itu terpecah. Seorang bertopeng lainnya menyeret seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang meronta-ronta, memohon untuk dilepaskan._

_ "Hermione! apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia!" seru Ron murka sambil meronta-ronta, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Ron terikat dengan amat kuat di pohon itu. Ron hanya bisa menatap pria bertopeng itu dengan murka, sementara Hermione tetap meronta dan berteriak-teriak._

_ "Diam Darah-Lumpur! Crucio!" seru pria itu._

_ "AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_ "HERMIONE! HENTIKAN! DIA KESAKITAN!"_

_ Pria itu hanya tertawa sementara melihat Hermione meronta dan menggeliat di atas tanah. Suara teriakan kesakitan Hermione menusuk dan mengoyak hati Ron yang hanya bisa menontonnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa._

_ "Cukup Lucius, kau sudah membuat pertunjukkan yang menarik—kuakui itu—tapi kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu,"_

_ Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara, begitu mereka melihat siapa yang berbicara, mereka semua langsung membungkuk hormat. Pada seorang pria botak dengan hidung hanya berupa celah. Darah Ron mendidih melihat bagaimana mereka semua begitu menghormati pria itu, bagaimana mereka begitu memuja Lord Voldemort._

_ "Tuanku, Darah-Lumpur ini pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Lucius, tongkatnya tetap terarah pada Hermione._

_ Voldemort mendekat, "Yah, aku tau itu. aku sendiri menikmati pertunjukkan ini. tapi Lucius, kau tau sendiri kan, masih ada satu pertunjukkan yang jauh lebih menarik," ujarnya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Ron._

_ "BANGSAT! LEPASKAN HERMIONE! BAJINGAN!"_

_ Seorang pelahap maut langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya pada leher Ron, "Jaga mulutmu Pengkhianat-Darah!" serunya._

_ "Sabar Crabbe. Biarkan dia berbicara semaunya, justru dia membuatnya semakin menarik," kata Voldemort dengan tenang._

_ Crabbe menurunkan tongkatnya, walau ia masih terus menatap Ron._

_ "Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan sampah ini Tuanku?" tanya Lucius menunjuk pada Hermione. _

_Voldemort hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Habisi saja,"_

_ Ron menatap Voldemort horor, Lucius menyeringai, ia menurunkan tongkatnya. Ron yang menyadari gerakan Lucius selanjutnya langsung meronta-ronta dan memohon pada Voldemort untuk menghentikannya._

_ "PLEASE! JANGAN HERMIONE! AMBIL AKU! BUNUH SAJA AKU! JANGAN BUNUH DIA!"_

_ "Diam kamu Weasley," ujar Lucius tenang, tongkatnya kembali terarah pada Hermione. Ron semakin ketakutan dan terus memohon._

_ "KUMOHON JANGAN HERMIONE! AMBIL SAJA AKU! BUNUH AJA AKU! KUMOHON!"_

_ Hermione yang masih terkapar lemah di atas tanah membuka matanya perlahan, ia menoleh pada Ron, menatapnya dalam-dalam. "To..long..." bibirnya bergerak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya._

_ "JANGAN KUMOHON! KUMOHON!"_

_ "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_ Cahaya hijau keluar dari ujung tongkat Lucius dan mengenai Hermione tepat di dadanya. Mata Hermione kini menatap Ron kosong._

_ "TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK! HERMIONE!"_

_ Para Pelahap Maut tertawa melihat tubuh Hermione yang sekarang terbujur kaku, sementara Ron hanya bisa berdiri lemas melihat sahabatnya dibunuh tepat di hadapannya._

_ "Bawa 'menu utama' kita malam ini," ujar Voldemort, membuat semua Pelahap Maut bersorak keras._

_ Dua orang Pelahap Maut muncul, menyeret seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan, lalu menghempaskan pria itu ke atas tanah, di samping tubuh dingin Hermione. Pria itu jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang, matanya melebar melihat jasad Hermione._

_ "Her...mione," bisiknya sangat pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Tawa Pelahap Maut terdengar semakin keras._

_ "HERMIONE!" raung pria itu._

_ "Potty kecil kehilangan Darah-Lumpur kesayangannya, sayang sekali," Bellatrix Lestrange terkikik mengerikan._

_ Harry Potter tidak memperdulikannya, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sibuk tenggelam dengan kesedihan dan amarah yang merayap di dalam dirinya._

_ "H-Harry?"_

_ Harry menoleh ke asal suara, ia menoleh karena ia merasa sangat mengenal suara ini. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut merah terikat di pohon,menghadap dirinya. Harry berusaha memfokuskan matanya yang buram karena airmata, berusaha mengenali siapa gerangan yang berdiri di hadapannya itu._

_ "Ron?" tanya Harry ragu._

_ "Ya, ini aku Harry," jawab Ron dengan suara yang bergetar. _

_Harry kembali menunduk menatap Hermione. "Dia tidak seharusnya mati—"_

_ "H-Harry?"_

_ Harry menoleh, kali ini ia menatap Ron murka. Kemarahan dan dendam terpancar jelas di mata emeraldnya yang menggelap. "DIA TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MATI DAN INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" raung Harry._

_ Ron menganga, "Ap—apa maksudmu? H-Harry, a-aku—"_

_ "YA INI SEMUA SALAHMU! SEANDAINYA KAU TIDAK EGOIS DAN MENINGGALKANKU JUGA HERMIONE SENDIRI KITA PASTI BISA MENGHADAPI TIKUS-TIKUS SIALAN INI DAN HERMIONE TIDAK PERLU MATI!"_

_ "Jaga mulutmu Potter—" seorang pelahap maut terlihat murka mendengar Harry memanggil mereka 'tikus-tikus sialan'. _

_Tapi Voldemort mengangkat tangannya, "Biarkan dia Rookwood, kita nikmati saja pertunjukkan ini," Rookwood menurut._

_ "TAPI KAMU TERLALU EGOIS! PIKIRANMU TERLALU SEMPIT RONALD BLOODY-GIT-SELFISH WEASLEY! KARENAMU KAMI TERTANGKAP! KARENAMU HERMIONE MATI!"_

_ "Harry! Maafkan aku, aku tau aku salah, aku—"_

_ "Aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu," desis Harry. Mata Ron melebar, ia tidak pernah menyangka Harry akan mengatakan itu. "Harry!"_

_ Voldemort bertepuk tangan, "Hebat Potter, Weasley! Pertengkaran antar sahabat, sungguh pertunjukkan yang hebat,"_

_ "Dia _bukan_ sahabatku_,_" desis Harry lagi. voldemort menyeringai puas._

_ "Sekarang, apa yang kira-kira sebaiknya kita lakukan?" Voldemort memandang ke sekeliling._

_ "Bunuh dia!" teriak para Pelahap Maut. _

_Voldemort menyeringai, ia mendekati Harry, berbisik di telinganya. "Haruskah kita akhiri sekarang, Potter?"_

_ "Bunuh saja aku," kata Harry dingin. Ron tidak percaya dengan jawaban Harry, begitu mudahnya ia menyerahkan nyawanya dan menyia-nyiakan perjuangannya selama ini._

_ "Apa? Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati Harry! Seharusnya dia yang mati! Bukan kau!" teriak Ron. Harry menoleh, menatap Ron dingin. _

_"Untuk apa aku hidup Weasley? Agar aku bisa kembali pada adikmu sehingga keluargamu bisa menikmati harta kekayaan keluargaku? Tidak akan pernah,"_

_ Harry kembali menoleh pada Hermione, "Hidupku tidak akan pernah berarti tanpa Hermione di sisiku,"_

_ "Sungguh mengharukan, cukup sampai di sini Potter,"_

_ "TIDAK! HARRY! KAU HARUS HIDUP! KAU HARUS MENGALAHKANNYA!"_

_ Harry tidak mendengarkan Ron, ia terus menatap mata Hermione yang membeku. "Aku mencintaimu Hermione,"_

_ "Avada Kedavra!"_

_ Tubuh Harry terbaring di samping tubuh Hermione._

0oooo0oooo0

"Harry!"

Tubuh Ron gemetar dan basah karena keringat. Mimpi itu terasa terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sekedar mimpi. Ron mengusap wajahnya. Terbayang jelas di benaknya, teriakan Hermione, tatapan penuh dendam Harry, tubuh kaku mereka. Ron mulai terisak.

"Ronald?" Luna mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Ron dengan gestur menenangkan. Perlahan, Ron menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luna.

"Itu semua salahku, itu semua salahku," bisik Ron.

Luna memeluknya erat, "Itu hanya mimpi Ronald, hanya mimpi,"

"Itu terasa begitu nyata—mereka mati—karenaku—Harry—Hermione," Ron terisak semakin keras, tubuhnya bergetar. "Itu salahku Luna, itu salahku,"

Luna hanya diam dan terus memeluknya. Sampai Ron kembali terlelap dalam pelukannya.

0oooo0oooo0

Fleur, Tonks, Teddy dan Victoire mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah tiga kali. Mata Teddy dan Victoire masih melihat ke sekeliling taman yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga Lily. "Rumah ini mengagumkan," gumam Fleur, Tonks mengangguk setuju, rumah ini memang sangat indah dan rapi. Setidaknya penampilan luarnya begitu.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat—yang agak mengingatkan Tonks pada Malfoy—berdiri di balik pintu. Wanita yang membuka pintu terlihat terkejut melihat rombongan kecil di depan rumahnya itu, tapi ia dengan cepat menguasai keterkejutannya dan tersenyum pada para tamu di hadapannya.

Tonks berdeham, "Um, saya Dora Moennig dan anak saya, Teddy. Ini adik saya Fleur Duerre dan keponakan saya Victoire, apa benar ini rumah James Evans? Karena kemarin dia mengundang saya dan keluarga saya datang ke—"

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, saya Jean Evans, istrinya. Silahkan masuk," ujar Jean seraya tersenyum dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan tamu-tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tonks dan Fleur jelas terkagum-kagum, rumah itu sangat indah. Baik dilihat dari luar atau pun dari dalam rumah. "Pestanya di adakan di halaman belakang," kata Jean, membuyarkan lamunan Tonks dan Fleur.

Halaman belakang rumah keluarga Evans lebih luas dari halaman rumah yang ditempati Fleur dan Tonks. Di sana sudah terlihat para tamu berbaur sambil bercanda tawa, anak-anak bermain riang dan saling berkejaran. Tonks bisa melihat James sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Bari, pegawai toko yang waktu itu di temuinya, sambil menggendong seorang bayi.

Jean menghampiri suaminya, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat James menoleh ke arah Tonks dan tersenyum padanya. Jean dan James segera menghampiri Tonks. "Hai! Terima kasih kalian sudah datang," kata James sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tonks dan Fleur balas tersenyum, sementara Teddy dan Victoire sudah berbaur dengan anak-anak sebayanya. "Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami James, padahal kita baru saja kenal," ujar Tonks.

James melambaikan tangannya, "Kalian semua teman, aku tidak peduli kita baru berkenalan,"

"Apa itu bintang pesta hari ini?" tanya Fleur, memandang ke bayi perempuan mungil yang terlelap dalam pelukan James.

"Ya, ini Rose Isabelle Evans. Putri kecil kami," jawab Jean. Suaranya terdengar bangga dan bahagia.

"Nama yang indah," puji Tonks.

James tersenyum semakin lebar, "Terima kasih Tonks," ujar James pelan, sangat pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Tonks, dahinya berkerut karena ia berpikir kalau James baru saja memanggilnya 'Tonks'.

"Dia bilang terima kasih," jawab Jean cepat sebelum James sempat mengatakan apapun. Tonks tersenyum dan mengangguk, walau ia masih yakin kalau James baru saja memanggilnya 'Tonks'.

"Aku dan James harus mengurus beberapa hal, kalian nikmatilah pesta ini jangan sungkan," kata Jean lagi, Tonks dan Fleur mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jean segera menarik James masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Lily yang masih berada di tangan James mulai terbangun dan menangis.

"Hey Fleur, apa kau dengar? Kurasa James memanggilku Tonks," gumam Tonks pelan. Untunglah tempat mereka mengobrol lumayan jauh dari kerumunan, jadi Tonks yakin tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan kecil mereka ini.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengarnya, apa kau yakin?" tanya Fleur, wajahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir. Kalau James mengetahui identitas asli Tonks berarti bisa jadi James adalah satu dari Pelahap Maut atau salah satu kenalan mereka yang memilih untuk menjauh dari perang.

Tonks tampak berpikir, ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak cukup yakin dengan pendengarannya. Tapi hatinya berkata bahwa James benar-benar memanggilnya Tonks, walau benaknya menolak asumsi itu. Tonks menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng, "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja,"

"Semoga saja begitu," ujar Fleur.

0ooo0ooo0

Ron memasuki Three Broomstick, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati Neville Longbottom melambai padanya. Ron tersenyum dan segera menghampiri temannya itu. "Pesan sesuatu?" tanya Neville bahkan sebelum Ron duduk.

"Butterbeer saja cukup," jawab segera memesan dua gelas butterbeer untuk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Hogwarts?" tanya Ron.

Sudah setahun belakangan Neville meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menjadi guru Herbologi di Hogwarts, menggantikan Professor Sprout yang pensiun lebih awal. Neville menghela nafas berat, "Tahun ini beberapa murid kembali mundur dari Hogwarts. Tidak banyak murid yang tersisa, di Slytherin bahkan hanya ada 10 murid! Tiga kelas satu, dua kelas dua, satu kelas empat, tiga kelas lima, satu kelas enam dan satu kelas tujuh. Kalau terus seperti ini Hogwarts bisa ditutup," jelas Neville.

Ron tertegun, setiap tahun semakin banyak orangtua yang memindahkan anak-anaknya ke Beauxbatons atau Akademi Sihir Irlandia, anak-anak pelahap maut hampir seluruhnya sekolah di Dumstrang sedangkan para kelahiran Muggle memilih untuk kembali ke dunianya. Hanya sedikit orangtua murid yang tetap menyekolahkan anaknya di Hogwarts, apalagi sejak kepergian Dumbledore, kepercayaan orangtua akan keamanan Hogwarts juga menghilang.

"Apa pendapat Minerva soal ini?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Minerva berpendapat kita harus tetap menjalankan sekolah seperti biasa walau hanya tersisa satu orang murid idi Hogwarts. Tapi menurutku—" Neville diam, wajahnya mengeras. Ron memperhatikan temannya ini, Neville sudah banyak berubah dalam tiga tahun belakangan. Dia menjadi lebih dewasa, lebih tabah, lebih berani dan—yah, dia berubah. Semua orang berubah, termasuk Ron.

Neville menatap Ron kemudian tersenyum, "Jadi, bagaimana kabar yang lain? Luna?"

Ron balas tersenyum, "Luna baik seperti biasa. Anggota orde yang lain juga baik seperti biasa, yah, Fred dan George tidak berubah, masih tetap senang mengerjai orang-orang. Baru tadi pagi mereka menumbuhkan bunga di atas kepala Percy!"

Mereka tertawa, untuk sejenak melupakan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Untuk sejenak menikmati hidup mereka sebelum kembali pada kenyataan yang mengerikan. "Dan bagaimana Ginny?"

Neville terlihat sedikit sedih ketika ia menanyakan Ginny. Ron mendesah, ia tau betapa Neville sebenarnya menyayangi Ginny. Ron sendiri tidak keberatan jika Ginny membalas perasaan Neville, Neville lelaki yang baik dan Ron yakin dia tidak akan menyakiti Ginny. Tapi Ginny, yang sejak kecil terobsesi menjad Mrs Potter, masih tetap percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti Harry akan kembali padanya dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kenyataan sudah membangunkan Ron dari dunia mimpi sejak bertahun yang lalu, bahwa hidup tidak sama dengan dongeng sebelum tidur yang biasa diceritakan Molly, bahwa tidak semua yang kita inginkan akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Dia masih menunggu Harry," Ron menghela nafas, "Kalau pun Harry kembali, aku tidak yakin dia akan menerima Ginny kembali. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, bisa saja dia sudah memilih perempuan lain," _bisa_ _saja dia dan Hermione sudah—_

"Ginny tidak akan pernah melepas Harry," bisik Neville.

"Sewaktu Ginny kecil, Mum selalu menceritakan tentang Harry dan meyakinkan Ginny kalau suatu saat dia akan menjadi Mrs Potter. Lalu ketika ia beranjak besar, ia bertemu dengan Harry Potter yang asli dan seperti mimpi menjadi kenyataan Harry sempat memilihnya, membuat keyakinan Ginny semakin kuat. Bahwa Harry akan pulang ke pelukannya,"

Neville meremas gelas butterbeernya. Ia tau, ia tidak akan bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Harry dari benak Ginny, tapi setidaknya Neville menginginkan satu kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk membuat Ginny bahagia, kesempatan untuk menunjukkan pada Ginny kalau ia bisa diharapkan, kalau Neville layak untuk diperhitungkan. Tapi tidak, Ginny menolaknya mentah-mentah, tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

"Hei, kalian sudah lama di sini?"

Neville dan Ron menoleh, seorang pria seumuran mereka menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Ron. "Lama sekali Draco," Ron pura-pura mengeluh.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Sorry Weaselbee, aku tertahan oleh ayahku,"

"Ayahmu masih menginginkanmu kembali menjadi Pelahap Maut?" tanya Neville, menghiaraukan gerutuan Ron karena Draco baru saja memanggilnya 'Weaselbee'.

Draco mengangguk, "Ya, dia menginginkanku dan Mum kembali ke Malfoy Manor, kembali menjadi pengikut _dia,_" Draco memesan makan siang dan segelas butterbeer.

"Tapi kau menolak kan?" tanya Neville lagi.

"Tentu! Aku sampai harus berduel lagi dengannya agar aku bisa kabur ke sini. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi pelahap maut, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakiti Mum lagi," Draco menggeram.

Dua tahun lalu, Draco dan Narcissa tiba-tiba muncul di depan The Burrow. Saat itu hanya Bill, Fleur dan Arthur yang ada di sana, sementara yang lain berada di Grimmauld Place. Draco memohon pada Arthur untuk menolong dirinya dan ibunya, ia berusaha meyakinkan Arthur bahwa dirinya sudah bukan lagi Pelahap Maut. Draco kabur setelah ia merasa muak ketika Lucius melancarkan kutukan Cruciatus pada Narcissa atas perintah Voldemort. Ia murka karena ayahnya lebih memilih menuruti Tuannya daripada melindungi istrinya sendiri. Arthur dan Bill sempat menolak tentu saja, tapi ketika mereka melihat Draco berlutut dan memohon-mohon, hati mereka luluh. Dan Arthur yakin ia melihat kejujuran di mata Draco. Sejak itu, Draco dan Narcissa, menjadi anggota Orde Phoenix.

"Ada berita baru Draco?" tanya Ron.

Draco mengangguk, "Aku baru mendengar kabar, bahwa mereka akan mulai menyerang Italia,"

"Jerman sudah benar-benar tunduk rupanya," gumam Neville, "Tapi mereka belum bisa menyentuh Irlandia, mereka kuat, Irlandia sulit ditembus. Bukankah begitu?"

Draco menggeleng, "Mereka memang kuat, tapi hanya masalah waktu sampai pertahanan mereka bisa ditembus. Kurasa ini waktunya kita menyatukan semua kekuatan, bukan hanya kita, tapi semua pihak yang mau melawan _dia_,"

"Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan orang-orang yang mau melawan dia? Aku yakin orang-orang seperti itu pasti ada, tapi dimana?" Ron meresap butterbeernya lagi.

"Kurasa kita harus menyebar," Draco dan Ron menoleh pada Neville. "Maksudku, sebaiknya kita bagi anggota orde menjadi beberapa kelompok lalu kita menyebar ke berbagai penjuru Inggris dan juga ke Irlandia, Bulgaria, Prancis dan beberapa negara lain mungkin. Kurasa dengan itu kita bisa menemukan banyak sekali orang untuk melawannya,"

Draco dan Ron berpandangan, mereka menyeringai. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

* * *

><p><em>woohooo! chapter 3!<em>

_seperti biasa, saya menghargai kalian yang telah membaca PLUS me-review xD_

_karena, sungguh, saya sangat menghargai setiap kritik dan saran dari kalian semua para pembaca dan sesama penulis fanfic :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : as usual, i own nothing and there's no money making here.**

**a/n: haloo! yeah aku tau aku tau. udah lama banget sejak terakhir kali aku upload chapter . tapi yah, aku lagi benar-benar buntu untuk cerita ini tuh *sigh* karena itu akhirnya aku menerima bantuan dari salah satu temanku dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini. mudah-mudahan ke depannya lebih lancar hehe. anyway, maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan. *smile***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Lucius berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong yang terlihat kelam. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan cemas, tubuhnya pun kini jauh lebih kurus dibandingkan dulu. Lucius yang sekarang terlihat jauh berbeda dibandingkan Lucius yang dulu. Ia terlihat menderita.

"Pangeran Kegelapan sudah menunggu," ucap Severus Snape yang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Lucius hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Severus mendeliknya, menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. "Kau terlihat berantakan Lucius," komentarnya.

Lucius berdecak pelan, "Diamlah Severus," ujarnya tajam.

Alis Severus naik sebelah. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia berbalik dan membuka pintu. Mereka berdua berjalan ke dalam. Ke arah seorang pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi besar, bersama seekor ular.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu Lucius," desis pria itu dingin.

Bulu kuduk Lucius meremang. Berapa lama pun ia mengabdi pada pria ini, tetap saja ia merasakan hal seperti ini. "Maafkan aku Tuanku, aku—tertahan oleh putraku,"

"Draco Malfoy muda? Apa akhirnya kau membunuhnya?"

Tubuh Lucius sempat menegang sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng, "Tidak Tuanku—aku—dia kabur lagi,"

Lord Voldemort tertawa dingin, "Dia tidak kabur. Kau yang terlalu lemah! Kau yang tidak tega membunuhnya! Apa kau lupa Lucius? Semua pengkhianat harus mati!"

Lucius menunduk semakin dalam, tidak berani menatap atau pun membalas ucapan tuannya itu. "Mengecewakan," lanjut Voldemort.

"Tuanku," Severus angkat bicara, ia melirik Lucius sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa rencana anda selanjutnya? Apa—anda benar-benar berencana menyerang Hogwarts?" tanya Severus dengan hati-hati.

Voldemort diam, tangannya mengelus-elus Nagini yang tampak melingkar di pangkuannya. "Aku yakin Potter masih hidup. Dan aku yakin dia akan terpancing, aku tau betapa dia sangat _menyukai _sekolahnya itu," ujar Voldemort, ia tersenyum dingin. "Kau tidak menerima kabar apapun Severus?"

Severus menggeleng, "Tidak ada Tuanku, selain berita bahwa Italia sudah tunduk,"

Voldemort tertawa, "Italia itu mudah. Aku ingin segera menaklukan Prancis, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin memastikan Potter benar-benar mati kali ini. Aku ingin melihat jasadnya di bawah kakiku baru aku akan mulai menaklukan semuanya, satu persatu, sampai semua orang tunduk padaku,"

Severus tidak menanggapi sedangkan Lucius tetap menunduk menatap lantai. Keringat dingin perlahan menuruni dahi dan lehernya.

"Ah Lucius, kumpulkan orang sebanyak mungkin untuk menyerang Hogwarts. Aku yakin orde bodoh itu akan segera tau dan bersiap untuk melawan. Kau boleh pergi," lanjut Voldemort. Lucius membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu segera berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Dan Lucius," langkah Lucius terhenti, Voldemort menyeringai, "Lain kali, jika kau bertemu si Malfoy muda. Bunuh dia,"

.

Jubah kelabu Ron terlihat berkibar setiap kali ia melangkah. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya sebelum ber-Apparate dan muncul di depan pintu Grimmauld Place. Ron menghela nafas, lelah. Ia pun membuka pintu dan melangkah ke dalam menuju ruang makan, dimana semua orang sudah menunggu.

Malam itu di Grimmauld Place, para anggota Orde Phoenix kembali mengadakan rapat. Remus dan Minerva mengambil alih kepemimpinan Orde sejak Dumbledore meninggal dunia dan Harry menghilang.

Ron mengambil tempat duduk di samping Neville dan Draco. "Maaf aku terlambat," kata Ron.

"Tidak apa Ron, kami juga baru saja berkumpul," kata Remus, tersenyum.

"Ada berita tentang penyerangan?" tanya Charlie, membuka pembicaraan mereka malam itu.

Draco mengangguk, ia mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Aku dengar mereka sudah menaklukan Italia dan kabarnya mereka akan menyerang Hogwarts. Aku tidak tau berita ini benar atau tidak, tapi itulah yang aku dengar,"

"Hogwarts?" dahi Molly berkerut, "Apa yang mereka cari di Hogwarts? Apa mereka berencana untuk membunuh anak-anak?" suaranya melengking.

Draco menggeleng, "Jujur Molly, aku tidak tau," jawab Draco dengan suara yang tenang. "Tapi jika Hogwarts bisa mereka serang, berarti—tidak ada pertahanan yang tidak bisa mereka tembus bukan? Pertahanan Hogwarts sangat kuat, sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa menandinginya,"

Mereka semua terdiam. Dinding pertahanan Hogwarts sangat kuat, yang terkuat di Inggris Raya. Dan jika mereka bisa melewatinya, jika mereka bisa menghancurkan Hogwarts. Benar kata Draco, tidak akan ada pertahanan yang tidak bisa mereka tembus. Dunia akan jatuh ke tangan Lord Voldemort.

"Mungkin mereka ingin memancing Harry," Luna angkat bicara. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Luna yang biasanya tidak mengucapkan apapun selama rapat. "Hogwarts adalah tempat yang berharga untuk Harry. Di sana dia merasa memiliki keluarga, di sana ia banyak menemukan cerita tentang kedua orangtuanya—"

"Kebanyakan kenangan indah Harry berada di Hogwarts," bisik Remus.

Luna tersenyum, "Tepat sekali. Aku juga sedikit yakin Harry akan muncul jika _dia_ menyerang Hogwarts,"

"Maka kita harus mengumpulkan orang sebanyak mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi," ujar Remus.

"Aku, Draco dan Neville sudah menghubungi beberapa orang yang kami pikir masih berada di pihak kita," kata Ron.

"Semua orang yang kami hubungi menyatakan setuju untuk membantu kita," sahut Draco. Ia menunjukkan surat-surat yang ia terima beberapa hari terakhir. Neville dan Ron mengangguk, mendukung pernyataan Draco.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi kembali anggota Laskar Dumbledore dan mereka siap untuk—yang terburuk," sambung Neville.

"Perang," bisik Arthur.

Neville mengangguk, "Ya, perang,"

"Berapa banyak yang berhasil kalian kumpulkan?" tanya George.

"Apa itu bisa membantu kita?" sambung Fred.

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Menurut perhitungan awal kami jumlahnya sangat banyak dan ya, itu bisa sangat membantu kita untuk melawan _mereka_,"

"Kita bisa memenangkan ini," lanjut Neville. Seulas senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya, tampak optimis akan pendapatnya.

Ginny menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin. Tanpa Harry—itu hampir tidak mungkin," ujar Ginny tiba-tiba. Semua mata kini beralih pada Ginny. "Kita tidak mungkin menang,"

Rahang Draco mengeras, ia menggebrak meja keras-keas, membuat semua orang terlonjak, "Cukup Ginny. Aku muak dengan sikap pesimismu itu," kata Draco dingin.

Ginny menoleh, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Draco, begitu pula semua orang yang ada di sana. Tapi pendapat Draco ada benarnya, Ginny selalu bersikap pesimis beberapa tahun belakangan. "Mungkin kau lupa, _Malfoy_. Bahwa hanya Harry yang mampu mengalahkan _dia_—"

"Itu hanya ramalan, kita tidak tau apa itu benar atau tidak. Ada dua orang yang lahir di akhir bulan ketujuh, itu adalah Harry dan Neville," potong Draco, "Bagaimana jika ramalan itu ditujukan untuk Neville, bukan untuk Harry?" Neville sedikit terlonjak dan terlihat bingung ketika namanya di sebut.

Wajah Ginny memerah, "Itu untuk Harry. Semua itu sudah jelas, ramalan itu di tujukan untuk Harry! Bukan Neville!"

Draco mengangkat bahu, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku hanya mengutarakan kemungkinan yang ada," ujarnya tenang. "Jangan pernah bicara bahwa kita tidak bisa menang tanpa Harry. Di pihak ada banyak sekali orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa, kemungkinan kita untuk menang cukup besar,"

Ginny terlihat kesal, sifat keras kepalanya muncul. "Tetap. Tanpa Harry kita—"

"Harry tidak ada di sini Ginny!" seru Bill keras-keras.

"Harry pasti akan kembali!" jerit Ginny. "Dia pasti akan kembali untuk—"

"Untuk apa?" potong Bill lagi, dia terlihat kesal—sangat kesal. Sikap adiknya ini memang membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Situasi seperti ini membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. "Untukmu? Untuk apa Harry kembali kemari hanya untukmu sementara dia punya Hermione?" tanya Bill sinis.

"Bill!" Molly tidak percaya kata-kata setajam itu dapat keluar dari mulut salah satu putra tertuanya yang biasanya terlihat tenang. Yang selalu berkepala dingin di antara saudara-saudaranya yang amat mudah naik pitam, seperti Ron. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia berkata seperti pada adiknya sendiri. Molly tau betapa Bill menyayangi Ginny, karena itu dia tidak pernah menyangka Bill akan berkata seperti itu pada Ginny.

Wajah Ginny semakin merah, "Apa hebatnya Darah-Lumpur itu dibandingkan denganku? Dia bahkan tidak berambut merah!"

Kali ini Ron bangkit dari kursinya, "Jaga mulutmu Ginny!" kecamnya sambil menunjuk Ginny. "Dia lebih baik dalam banyak hal dibandingkan denganmu!"

"Rambutnya?" Remus terlihat keheranan. "Ada apa dengan rambut merah? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hermione?"

Ginny menoleh pada Remus, senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Entah kenapa. "Seluruh Potter menyukai wanita berambut merah dan Hermione bahkan tidak berambut merah, karena itu, aku yakin, Harry akan kembali padaku," ujarnya yakin.

Remus melongo, semua orang melongo kecuali Molly. Bahkan kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, hanya sedikit, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Fred dan George bahkan saling memandang tidak percaya. Apa adik mereka begitu—emm—bodoh?

_Rapat ini benar-benar sudah melenceng_, pikir Draco, tapi ia sendiri tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan perdebatan itu. Terlalu seru untuk dihentikan.

Remus menggeleng, "Rambut merah _bukan_ jaminan Ginny. Dan aku tau bukan itu yang membuat James menikahi Lily,"

Senyum itu langsung memudar begitu mendengar kalimat Remus.

"Apa yang keluarga Potter lihat dari seorang wanita bukanlah rambutnya, tapi otaknya, Ginevra," lanjut Remus dengan tenang tanpa menatap Ginny atau siapa pun yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia hanya menunduk menatap meja. Seberkas kenangan melintas di benaknya. Remus tersenyum.

Dahi Molly berkerut dalam, "Tapi—James menikahi dengan gadis berambut merah. Begitu pula dengan Charlus dan—"

Remus berdecak pelan, "Memang, para pria dari keluarga Potter _selalu_ memilih gadis berambut merah selama beberapa generasi. Tapi keluarga Potter selalu memilih penyihir _terpintar_ di generasinya. Seperti Charlus, James dan mungkin Harry,"

Remus masih tetap tersenyum, "Ada bagian dalam diri Hermione yang mirip sekali seperti Lily. Bagian yang membuat James tergila-gila pada Lily sejak mereka masih kelas tiga. Harry mungkin memiliki selera wanita yang sama dengan James, tapi dengan kepribadian Lily yang Harry punya membuatnya terlihat lebih tenang dan dewasa dibandingkan dengan James,"

"Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada tatapan Harry saat Harry memandang Hermione," bisik Ron, matanya memandang meja. "Sikap Harry pada Hermione juga sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan sikapnya pada Ginny—atau Cho—" Ron terdiam.

"Sikap Hermione pada Harry juga berbeda," dahi Neville berkerut saat ia berkata dengan pelan, "Dan Hermione memilih Harry saat Ron meninggalkan mereka berdua,"

Ron menoleh pada Neville dan Neville pun menoleh padanya, mereka berdua saling memandang. Mata keduanya mengisyaratkan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua sadar akan sesuatu.

Senyum Remus terlihat semakin lebar, "Ternyata dia memang anak James,"

"TIDAK!" Ginny menjerit keras-keras, "Harry akan kembali padaku! Dia berjanji!"

"Dia berjanji pada semua orang!" Bill mendengus, "Dewasalah Ginny, berhenti hidup di dunia mimpi," ujarnya tajam.

Ginny terlihat kehilangan kesabaran, ia membanting kursinya sebelum berlari keluar ruang makan. Molly bangkit dari kursi, hendak mengejarnya, tapi Arthur menahan tangannya. "Biarkan dia sendiri, dia bukan anak-anak lagi,"

"Tapi—"

"Duduklah Molly," kata Remus. Molly menatap Remus sejenak, tanpa ekspresi, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana jika Bill benar? Bagaimana jika Harry dan Hermione—tidak. Harry akan kembali untuk Ginny, untuk putrinya. Dan Hermione akan kembali untuk Ron.

Mungkinkah?

0ooo0ooo0

Tonks masih dan merasa sangat yakin bahwa James Evans memanggilnya 'Tonks' beberapa hari yang lalu. Fleur memintanya untuk melupakan hal itu dan berkata itu hanya perasaannya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui identitas asli mereka. Memang benar apa yang Fleur katakan, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Hari ini Tonks kembali mengunjungi toko Bari untuk berbelanja lagi, kali ini ia membawa Victoire dan Teddy serta. Tonks melirik rumah keluarga Evans saat mereka melewatinya, terlihat Jean Evans sedang asyik membaca buku di sebuah ayunan. Ekspresi Jean mengingatkan Tonks pada Hermione. Tonks menghela nafas, dimana Hermione sekarang? Apa dia dan Harry masih hidup? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Mengapa mereka pergi?

"Mummy? Kita sudah sampai," Teddy menarik-narik baju Tonks, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tonks mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Mummy apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Teddy khawatir.

Tonks tersenyum, Teddy mewarisi sifat-sifat Remus dan itu terlihat sangat jelas di setiap tindak tanduknya. "Aku baik-baik saja Teddy. Bagaimana kalau kau dan Victoire berkeliling? Mungkin kalian menginginkan sesuatu,"

Mata Teddy berbinar, begitu pula dengan Victoire, "Kami boleh mengambil sesuatu yang kami inginkan?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Tonks mengangguk, "Hanya satu dan tidak lebih,"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ayo Teddy!" ajak Victoire, ia meraih tangan Teddy dan segera mengajaknya berkeliling.

Tonks segera menghampiri Bari yang langsung menyambutnya hangat. "Apa yang kau butuhkan hari ini?" tanya Bari sembari tersenyum lebar. Tonks memberi tau Bari barang apa saja yang ia butuhkan, lalu ia berkeliling toko mengambil berbagai bahan makanan sementara menunggu Bari mengumpulkan barang yang ia perlukan.

"Hanya ini?" tanya Bari setelah ia dan Tonks menyatukan semua barang yang Tonks butuhkan.

"Ya, hanya ini," jawab Tonks. Pikirannya berkelana sementara ia menonton Bari menghitung semua barang belanjaannya. James sangat mirip dengan Harry, sedangkan Jean sangat mirip dengan Hermione. Mereka menamakan anak mereka Rose. Dari apa yang Tonks dengar dari Remus, keluarga Lily, ibu Harry, menamai setiap anak perempuan mereka dengan nama bunga. Hermione adalah penyihir terpintar di generasinya jadi—

"Apa yang kau tau tentang keluarga Evans, Bari?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Tonks sebelum ia sempat mencegahnya.

Bari mendongak, menatapnya dalam diam. Mendadak ia tersenyum lebar, "Mereka sudah tinggal di sini selama beberapa generasi. James dan Jean Evans menikah disini dua tahun yang lalu, lalu mereka tinggal di Paris. Mereka memilih untuk kembali tinggal di sini setelah orangtua Mr Evans meninggal tahun lalu," jawab Bari. Ia terlihat sangat mengenal keluarga Evans dan jawabannya pun terdengar meyakinkan.

Tapi Tonks tetap merasa ada yang janggal.

"Siapa nama kedua orangtua Mr Evans?" tanya Tonks lagi.

Bari terdiam, dahinya berkerut dalam. "Kalau aku tidak salah—nama mereka Alexander dan—Susan," jawabnya tidak yakin.

Tonks tersenyum, "Kau terdengar tidak yakin,"

Bari terkekeh, "Aku selalu memanggil mereka dengan Mr dan Mrs Evans sejak aku kecil, aku juga jarang mendengar orang-orang memanggil nama depan mereka. Jadi sepertinya wajar jika aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya,"

Masih terdengar ganjil. Tapi Tonks tidak berkomentar banyak. Ia berniat mencari tau sendiri.

0ooo0ooo0

"Kita sudah terlalu lama bersembunyi,"

"Aku tau. Tapi—tapi ini sama sekali di luar perkiraan kita,"

"Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali di luar sana dan—ini salahku,"

"Harry! Jangan pernah berkata ini salahmu! Aku yang mengusulkan ini padamu dan—"

"Tapi aku setuju kan?"

"Tetap, ini _bukan_ salahmu,"

"Aku harus kembali,"

"Maksudmu, _kita_ harus kembali?"

"Tidak. _Aku._ Kalian tetap di sini,"

"Lagi-lagi kau mau bersikap seperti itu! aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke sana sendirian Harry_, tidak akan pernah_!"

"Hermione, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian, aku ingin memastikan kalian selamat,"

"Tapi Harry—"

"Tidak ada tapi Hermione. Kali ini kita tidak bisa memikirkan diri kita sendiri kan?"

"Aku tau. Tapi aku sangat ingin ada di sana, aku sangat ingin bersamamu,"

"Aku mengerti itu, Hermione, aku benar-benar mengerti,"

"Kita bahkan belum menghancurkan semua Horcruxnya,"

"Hanya tinggal Nagini dan aku kan?"

"Kau yakin kau adalah Horcrux? Kalau itu benar berarti—"

"Aku harus mati. Ya, aku yakin aku adalah Horcrux,"

"Pasti ada jalan lain Harry, pasti ada cara untuk menghancurkan Horcrux itu tanpa harus membunuhmu!"

"Aku tidak yakin—"

"Aku akan mencari cara itu,"

"Hermione—"

"Jangan membantah! Aku pasti akan mencari cara itu,"

"Aku tidak mungkin menang melawanmu ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan mungkin dan aku pasti akan menemukan caranya,"

* * *

><p><strong>need your review here *puppy eyes*<strong> **ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja berdua dalam menyelesaikan sebuah cerita hehe. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and several OC**

**a/n: terima kasih buat semua review yang sudah masuk. terima kasih juga buat kalian semua yang udah menyempatkan diri *ecie* buat membaca fic-ku. dan maaf ya chapter kali ini pendek banget. untuk chapter2 selanjutnya mungkin akan aku coba perbanyak.**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Kecurigaan Tonks tentang James dan Jean Evans semakin kuat. Fleur mungkin berpikir Tonks salah, tidak mungkin Orde mengirim mereka ke tempat dimana seseorang bisa mengenali mereka. Tapi Tonks bersikeras, menjadi Auror membuatnya jauh lebih waspada dari Fleur. Fleur menyerah dan membiarkan Tonks berbuat apapun untuk menyelidiki keluarga Evans.<p>

Tapi seperti biasa, tidak ada hasil.

Semua orang di lingkungan itu mengaku mengenal James Evans sejak kecil, bahwa kedua orangtua James—yang namanya masih belum diketahui—sudah tinggal di rumah itu sejak mereka baru saja menikah. Semua cerita yang Tonks dengar relatif sama. Kedua orangtua James meninggal setahun sejak James dan Jean menikah, setelah itu, James melepas karirnya di Paris dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota kelahirannya dan mengurus bisnis keluarganya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa James dan Jean mengenal Tonks atau sebaliknya. Tapi Tonks ingat ada satu mantra yang bisa merekayasa semua cerita itu, membuat semua orang di lingkungan itu mengenal James dan Jean seakan mereka sudah lama tinggal di sana. Karena itulah, Tonks tidak dengan mudah mempercayai cerita-cerita itu.

"Lupakan Tonks. Kalaupun mereka mengenal kita, mereka tidak terlihat ingin menyakiti kita," kata Fleur.

"Aku tidak curiga untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin tau siapa mereka sebenarnya? Dan kenapa nama Evans itu terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku?" Tonks menerawang, mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama Evans sebelumnya.

Fleur menghela nafas, "Evans adalah nama yang lumrah, banyak orang dengan marga Evans tersebar di dataran Eropa ini. Mungkin salah satu temanmu ada yang bernama Evans,"

Tonks menggeleng, "Aku ingat semua temanku dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki nama Evans di belakangnya,"

"Nanti kau pasti mengingatnya, tapi untuk saat ini, mungkin sebaiknya kita lupakan tentang James dan Jean. Kalau pun mereka benar-benar orang yang kita kenal, seharusnya kau mengerti mengapa mereka tidak memberitaukan jati diri mereka sebenarnya pada orang-orang," Fleur tersenyum pahit, "Mungkin mereka bersembunyi seperti kita. Mungkin mereka hanya ingin melindungi putri mereka, seperti kita,"

"Mungkin kau benar Fleur,"

Fleur menyentuh pundak Tonks, meremasnya lembut, "Bagaimana kalau kau berjalan-jalan sebentar? Mencari udara segar, menyegarkan pikiran. Jangan khawatir tentang anak-anak,"

Tonks tersenyum, ia memeluk Fleur erat. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan terlalu lama,"

Fleur tertawa pelan, "Pastikan kau pulang sebelum makan malam, kau tau bagaimana Teddy dan Victoire menjelang makan malam. Mereka semakin tidak terkendali, entah kenapa," Fleur setengah menggerutu.

Tonks tertawa, "Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam,"

Tonks mengambil mantelnya, memeluk Fleur lagi lalu mulai melangkah keluar rumah.

Jalanan dipenuhi daun-daun kering yang berasal dari pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Musim gugur sudah tiba dan setiap hari angin dingin itu semakin menusuk. Tapi Tonks menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana helai demi helai daun terlepas dari tangkainya.

Ia berjalan melewati rumah keluarga Evans. Tonks melihat Jean sedang duduk di ayunannya sambil membaca buku dengan putrinya berada di pangkuannya sedangkan James terlihat asyik dengan tanaman-tanamannya.

James menangkap sosok Tonks dari ujung matanya, ia menoleh dan melambai riang pada Tonks. "Pergi ke suatu tempat?" seru James. Jean mendongak dan tersenyum pada Tonks lalu kembali menunduk pada bukunya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan, tidak ada tujuan khusus," jawab Tonks.

James mengangguk-angguk, "Ya, musim gugur memang musim yang tepat untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan," James melirik Jean yang sudah kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Sekaligus saat yang agak menyebalkan untukku. Karena istriku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan buku daripada dengan suaminya sendiri," James sengaja memperkeras kalimat terakhir.

Jean memutar matanya namun tidak berkomentar lebih jauh.

James mendengus lalu kembali menoleh pada Tonks, "Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Tonks tertawa ringan, "Di saat seperti ini buku memang terlihat lebih menarik James. Jadi memang wajar kalau kau di nomor-dua-kan seperti ini," goda Tonks.

"Terima kasih! Akhirnya!" sahut Jean.

Tonks dan Jean tertawa sementara James memutar mata dan menggerutu.

Tonks berpamitan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tau kemana ia akan berakhir. Tonks hanya berjalan mengikuti instingnya. Benar kata Fleur, perasaan Tonks terasa lebih tenang setelah beberapa lama berjalan-jalan.

Hari sudah hampir gelap, Tonks memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Fleur kerepotan menyiapkan makan malam sambil mengawasi dua orang anak yang sedang memasuki usia aktif mereka.

Crack!

Tonks langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara Apparate. Dengan refleks Auror-nya ia langsung meraih tongkatnya dan berbalik.

Seseorang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Tonks tidak bisa mengenali siapa yang berada di hadapannya, ia juga tidak tau apakah dia pria atau wanita. Yang pasti perasaan Tonks mulai gusar, ia menggenggam tongkatnya semakin erat.

"Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks?" suara wanita.

Bahu Tonks terasa sedikit rileks, ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu tapi tetap tidak bisa mengenalinya. Dahinya berkerut.

Orang di hadapannya menurunkan tudungnya, memperlihatkan wajah seorang wanita berambut cokelat keemasan dengan bola mata berwarna biru terang yang kontras dengan rambutnya. Kulit putihnya terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya matahari senja.

Tonks mengenalinya. Ia mengenali siapa wanita di hadapannya.

"Diana? Diana Carol?" tanya Tonks tidak percaya. Diana Carol adalah teman dekat Tonks semasa sekolah, mereka satu asrama dan menempati kamar yang sama. Mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan setelah mereka lulus mereka masih tetap berhubungan dan terkadang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Wanita di hadapannya mengangguk, ia tersenyum lebar, terlihat senang melihat teman lamanya. Tapi ekspresinya itu tidak bertahan lama. Wajahnya memucat dan senyum itu pun menghilang dari wajahnya, ia terlihat gelisah. "Apa yang kau lakukan ini? aku kira kau ada di Inggris," ujar Diana pelan.

"Aku—aku mengungsi ke sini. Keadaan di Inggris semakin tidak terkendali dan suamiku memintaku dan putraku untuk bersembunyi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku—" Diana terlihat ragu, lalu perlahan ia menaikkan lengan bajunya. Memperlihatkan sebuah tato yang berada di tangan kanannya, tengkorak dan ular.

Mata Tonks membulat, ia kembali mempererat genggaman tongkatnya.

"Aku terpaksa atau mereka akan membunuh putraku. Aku memang Darah-Murni tapi putraku Darah-Campuran," mata Diana berkaca-kaca, "Mereka sudah membunuh suamiku yang seorang Kelahiran-Muggle, aku tidak kehilangan putraku juga," suara Diana terdengar bergetar.

Tonks tidak mampu menemukan suaranya.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini sekarang, Tonks. Pergilah, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," kata Diana cepat-cepat.

Tonks terlihat ragu.

"Pergilah! Bersembunyi! Lindungi putramu, Tonks,"

Tonks menyimpan tongkatnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Diana. Setelah beberapa langkah Tonks berbalik dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Diana,"

Diana tersenyum, "Seorang Hufflepuff adalah orang yang loyal terhadap teman kan?"

Tonks tersenyum dan segera ber-Dissapparate.

Tonks hanya bisa ber-Apparate sampai di halaman rumah, ia segera berlari ke dapur. Dimana Fleur masih berusaha untuk membuat Teddy dan Victoire duduk di meja makan.

"Fleur, mereka di sini," ujar Tonks dengan terburu-buru, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya memanggil jubah Teddy dan Victoire.

"Siapa? Dan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat panik?" tanya Fleur bingung.

Tonks dengan cepat memakaikan jubah pada Teddy dan Victoire. "Pelahap Maut. Mereka di sini,"

Wajah Fleur langsung berubah pucat. Ia memanggil jubahnya sendiri dan mulai membuka-buka laci, mencari-cari Portkey darurat yang Orde simpan suatu tempat.

Brak!

Tonks dan Fleur menoleh, wajah keduanya semakin pucat.

"Mummy..." Teddy dan Victoire mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"Fleur, bawa anak-anak ke lantai atas. Pasang semua mantra pelindung yang kau tau," kata Tonks cepat-cepat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri!"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, bawa mereka sekarang! Aku akan mencari portkey daruratnya dan menahan mereka selama mungkin,"

"Tapi—"

Brak!

"Pergi Fleur!"

Fleur, walau terlihat tidak ingin meninggalkan Tonks sendirian, akhirnya membawa Teddy dan Victoire ke lantai atas. Teddy terlihat enggan meninggalkan ibunya di bawah.

Tonks menyadari tatapan Teddy dan memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, "Pergilah Teddy. Aku akan segera menyusulmu,"

"Ayo Teddy, kita harus cepat," bisik Fleur.

Teddy tetap terlihat enggan tapi akhirnya mengikuti Fleur dan Victoire ke atas.

Tonks terlihat sedikit lega, ia segera membongkar-bongkar laci untuk mencari Portkey.

Brak!

Pintu depan terbuka paksa. Tonks memegang tongkatnya erat dan mengintip dari dapur.

Tiga orang bertudung hitam memasuki ruangan.

"Kau yakin ini rumah penyihir?" suara seorang pria, terdengar berat dan serak.

"Aku yakin, kita tidak bisa ber-Apparate masuk kan? Muggle tidak mungkin menggunakan mantra Anti-Apparate di sekeliling rumahnya," suara pria yang lain, terdengar lebih dalam dan dingin.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana menurutmu Rookwood?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin kita menyelesaikan tugas dari Pangeran Kegelapan secepat mungkin," Tonks mengenali suara Rookwood.

Tonks bimbang, apa sebaiknya dia menyerang mereka sekarang? Tapi Tonks kalah jumlah. Mereka bertiga sedangkan Tonks hanya sendirian.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita periksa lantai atas,"

Jantung Tonks berdebar kencang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka naik ke lantai atas, ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menemukan anak-anak dan Fleur. Tonks menarik nafas panjang, menggenggam tongkatnya erat dan melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Reducto!"

Mantra Tonks langsung mengenai tangga dan menghancurkannya, membuat seorang Pelahap Maut pingsan dan tertimbun.

"_Well, well_. Auror Tonks. Aku tidak mengira akan menemukanmu di sini," Rookwood menurunkan tudungnya, ia menyeringai dingin pada Tonks.

"Rookwood. Apa yang membuatmu jauh-jauh datang ke Prancis?" tanya Tonks tajam.

Rookwood mendengus, "Kami akan mengambil alih Prancis kau tau? Satu langkah lagi sebelum kami mengambil alih dunia," ujarnya santai sambil memainkan tongkatnya.

Tonks menggeleng-geleng, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Mantra yang dilancarkan Tonks memantul, mengenai seorang Pelahap Maut yang berada di dekat Rookwood, membuatnya terpental menabrak dinding dan jatuh pingsan.

Rookwood mendengus jijik, "Cih, anak baru. Tidak bisa diandalkan," dengan kakinya, ia menggeser tubuh si Pelahap Maut ke sisi. "Nah, sampai dimana kita?"

"Reducto!"

"Crucio!"

Sayangnya mantra dari Rookwood meluncur lebih cepat dan tepat mengenai dada Tonks. Tonks terhempas ke belakang, menabrak dinding dan mulai berteriak kesakitan. Suara tawa Rookwood terdengar samar-samar di telinganya.

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini saja Auror Tonks," Rookwood menyeringai.

Sampai di sini, pikir Tonks. Mungkin di sinilah hidupnya berakhir. Bayangan Teddy dan Remus memenuhi benaknya.

"Sectusempra!"

Sakit itu menghilang dari tubuh Tonks, ia mengerang, berusaha mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran tapi ia menyadari bahwa Rookwood terbaring di suatu tempat tidak jauh darinya. Seseorang telah menolongnya.

Seorang pria mendekatinya, samar-samar Tonks masih bisa mengenali wajahnya. "J—James?" bisik Tonks.

James tersenyum, "Sssh. Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi. Dimana anak-anak dan Fleur?"

"M—mereka di a—atas,"

James mengangguk, ia melevitasi tubuh Tonks keluar dari rumahnya.

Tonks tau ia dibawa ke rumah James. James membaringkannya di atas ranjang di salah satu kamar, Jean mengikutinya dari belakang dan segera mengambil alih Tonks begitu James memastikannya sudah benar-benar terbaring.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah itu untuk menjemput Fleur dan anak-anak," ujar James.

Jean mengangguk, "Pergilah, biar aku yang merawatnya,"

James mengecup Jean sekali sebelum meninggalkannya bersama Tonks.

"Kalian—penyihir?" bisik Tonks.

Jean tersenyum kecil, "Ya Tonks. Kami memang penyihir," Jean mulai merapalkan mantra ke tubuh Tonks untuk mengecek dan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"Tonks? Kau tau siapa aku?"

"Dan kau tau siapa kami Tonks,"

"Apa?"

"Sshh. Jangan banyak bergerak," kata Jean lembut.

Jean mengambil sebuah gelas yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di sisi ranjang dan memberikannya pada Tonks. "Ini, minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik besok pagi,"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tonks lagi setelah ia meminum habis ramuannya.

Jean membereskan barangnya dan mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Tonks. "Kurasa kau sudah menyadari siapa kami Tonks," Jean tersenyum kecil sebelum beranjak dari sisi ranjang dan berjalan mendekati mulut pintu.

"Hermione," bisik Tonks, nadanya terdengar tidak yakin.

Jean berhenti di mulut pintu dan berbalik, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Tonks. Beristirahatlah, kita bicara besok pagi," dengan itu Jean menutup pintu kamar tanpa mengiyakan atau membantah Tonks.

Tonks ingin mengejar Jean, ingin menuntut jawaban saat itu juga. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan ramuan itu membuatnya mengantuk. Akhirnya Tonks menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap.

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading :))<p>

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fleur! Teddy! Victoire!" seru James, ia mencari-cari ke sekeliling rumah, melangkahi tubuh Rookwood yang bersimbah darah dan dua Pelahap Maut lain yang terlihat masih hidup. James membuat tubuh keduanya terikat, memastikan mereka tidak bisa bergerak saat mereka sadar nanti dan menggeser mereka ke tepi.<p>

Lalu James melihat bekas anak tangga yang terlihat hancur. Dengan cekatan, James memanjati sisa tangga yang tersedia dan akhirnya sampai di lantai dua rumah itu. "Fleur! Aku tau kalian di sini! Tidak apa-apa! Tidak ada Pelahap Maut di sini!" teriak James lagi.

Tetap tidak terdengar jawaban.

James menghela nafas, "Ini aku! Harry! Harry Potter! Ayolah Fleur! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Tonks terluka!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari balik tubuh James. James berbalik sambil menghunuskan tongkatnya, gesturnya berubah tenang ketika melihat Fleur berdiri di belakangnya. "Akhirnya Fleur. Ayo, kita harus pergi,"

Wajah Fleur datar tanpa ekspresi, ia menatap James lekat-lekat. "Kau bilang kau Harry? Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?"

James menatap Fleur dalam-dalam lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter. Si Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup," James mengambil langkah mendekati Fleur.

"Jangan bergerak!" seru Fleur. James berhenti. "Buktikan kau adalah Harry,"

"Di Triwizard Turnamen, aku menyelamatkan adikmu, Gabrielle, di Danau Hitam. Kau menciumku di kedua pipiku dua kali. Kau menikahi Bill Weasley, kakak dari sahabatku, Ron Weasley yang sempat mengajakmu ke Yule Ball tapi lari sebelum kau sempat memberikan jawabannya. Apa itu cukup?"

Fleur menurunkan tongkatnya. "Astaga. Kau adalah Harry. Jadi Tonks benar selama ini," bisiknya.

James tersenyum kecil, "Mana anak-anak? Kita harus pergi sekarang. Di sini berbahaya dan Tonks terluka,"

"Dia terluka? Apa lukanya parah?" tanya Fleur mendadak panik.

"Dia terkena kutukan Cruciatus dari salah satu Pelahap Maut, aku tidak tau berapa lama Tonks berada di bawah kutukan itu. Hermione sedang mengurusnya saat ini,"

"Hermione? Dia di sini juga?" tanya Fleur, matanya melebar. "Jean," gumamnya pelan, semua gambaran yang selama ini mengganggunya kini menjadi jelas.

James mengangguk, "Ya, Jean adalah Hermione,"

Fleur menatap James lekat-lekat. "Tapi Harry, mengapa?"

James menghela nafas lagi, matanya mendadak kosong. Masa lalu perlahan membayanginya.

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya sekarang jika kau tidak mau," ujar Fleur lembut.

James tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih Fleur. Kita harus mengeluarkan anak-anak ini sekarang, sebelum rumah hancur,"

Fleur mengangguk dan dengan satu ayunan singkat, semua pengaman yang ia pakai runtuh. Ia segera mendekati Teddy dan Victoire yang duduk di atas ranjang, tangan kedua bertaut erat, mereka memandang James takut-takut.

Teddy-lah yang pertama kali angkat bicara, "Mana Mummy?" suaranya terdengar bingung, takut dan yang terdengar jelas adalah khawatir.

"Well, ibumu—dia—umm—" Fleur terlihat bingung.

"Dia ada di rumahku," sambung James, berusaha terlihat tenang. "Dia menunggumu Teddy, jadi sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang,"

"Apa Mummy baik-bai saja?"

James tersenyum, "Dia lelah dan butuh istirahat,"

Teddy menatap James lurus-lurus, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku mau bertemu Mum,"

"Teddy, ambil jubahmu. Kau juga Victoire," kata Fleur cepat sebelum kembali berpaling pada James. "Bagaimana kita pergi dari sini? Tangganya hancur, aku tidak yakin Teddy atau Victoire mampu melompatinya,"

James mengangguk, "Kita ber-Apparate,"

"Apparate? Orde memasang anti-apparate di sini. Kita tidak bisa ber-apparate,"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya. Semua pengaman apa pun yang Orde pasang sudah runtuh,"

"Ap—runtuh?" Fleur terlihat sangat terkejut.

James mengangguk lagi, "Iya. Semuanya. Dan itu membuatku heran, kenapa tidak ada satu pun anggota orde yang langsung datang kemari begitu semua pertahanan runtuh,"

Fleur menghela nafas, "Mungkin karena kami terpisah sangat jauh,"

Kedua alis James terangkat, "Jangan bilang padaku mereka membiarkan kalian sendirian di sini tanpa pengawal lagi," ujarnya pelan.

Fleur menghela nafas lagi, "Mungkin mereka mengira di sini benar-benar aman,"

"Apa? mereka tidak bisa—"

"Harry!" potong Fleur tajam. "Kita bicarakan tentang ini nanti,"

James mengatupkan rahangnya. Ujung matanya menangkap sosok Teddy dan Victoire yang memandangnya takut-takut. James menghela nafas, "Ayo, kita pergi,"

Fleur membalas uluran tangan James, begitu pula dengan Teddy dan Victoire. Mereka ber-Apparate bersisian.

.

**(a/n: mulai sekarang aku akan menyebut James dan Jean dengan nama asli mereka, Harry dan Hermione. enjoy )**

Fleur mengikuti Harry memasuki rumahnya dengan Teddy dan Victoire menempel di kedua sisi tubuhnya sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dengan ragu. Mata Fleur menangkap sosok Jean...err...Hermione, duduk di sofa dan terlihat lega ketika melihat Harry beserta Fleur.

"Oh Harry," bisik Hermione pelan, sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu Harry, memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana Tonks?" tanya Harry setelah Hermione melonggarkan pelukannya.

Hermione menghela nafas berat, lalu memandang Teddy dan Victoire ragu sebelum kembali menatap Harry.

Fleur mengerti tatapan Hermione itu. Anak-anak tidak perlu tau tentang Tonks, tidak sekarang. "Umm, Hermione?" panggil Fleur.

Hermione menoleh, "Hei Fleur," bisiknya sambil tersenyum kecil, tangan Hermione menyelipkan rambut pirangnya sendiri ke belakang telinga.

Harry tersenyum, "Ayo anak-anak, aku tunjukkan dimana kalian bisa beristirahat," ujar Harry pada Teddy dan Victoire.

Teddy dan Victoire menatap Fleur ragu.

Fleur tersenyum, "Tidak apa, ikutlah dengan Harry,"

"Tapi aku mau bertemu Mummy," kata Teddy.

Fleur berjongkok dan menatap Teddy, "Mummy sedang beristirahat, kau bisa menemuinya besok pagi. Benar Hermione?" Fleur menoleh pada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ibumu perlu istirahat Teddy, sebaiknya kau menemuinya besok pagi,"

Teddy menghela nafas, tapi tidak melawan ketika Harry membawanya serta Victoire meninggalkan Fleur.

Fleur menatap Hermione lurus-lurus, "Katakan padaku,"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Tonks terkena kutukan cruciatus, entah untuk berapa lama. Aku sudah memberinya obat dan dia sudah tidur sekarang,"

Dahi Fleur berkerut, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

Hermione mengusap wajahnya dan kembali terduduk di atas sofa. Fleur berjalan mendekati Hermione perlahan, firasatnya tidak enak.

"Masalahnya adalah—" Hermione menggigit bibir, "—aku tidak tau kapan Tonks akan bangun,"

Mata Fleur membulat, "Jadi sekarang dia—"

Hermione mengangguk, "Tonks koma,"

.

Harry, Hermione dan Fleur duduk di meja bundar yang berada di halaman belakang rumah Harry, masing-masing menggenggam segelas kopi hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul. Fleur baru saja menidurkan Victoire dan meyakinkan Teddy bahwa ia bisa menemui Tonks esok pagi. Hermione sudah memeriksa Tonks lagi, tapi tidak terdapat kemajuan apa pun, Tonks tetap koma. Harry baru selesai menemui beberapa Auror dari Kementrian Prancis yang datang untuk mengambil Rookwood dan kedua Pelahap Maut yang lain, mereka terkejut mendapati Voldemort sudah mulai mengincar Prancis dan berterima kasih pada Harry untuk menangkap ketiga Pelahap Maut ini. Tentu saja Harry muncul sebagai James Evans.

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku," Fleur memecah keheningan.

Ujung mata Harry dan Hermione saling melirik satu sama lain. Hermione menarik nafas lelah, "Mungkin nanti Fleur, ketika Tonks sudah sadar,"

Fleur menunduk memandang isi gelasnya, "Kenapa kalian pergi?" tanyanya pelan. Ia menggenggam gelasnya lebih erat.

"Ini—sama sekali tidak di rencanakan," bisik Harry.

"Ini semua di luar perkiraan kami," sambung Hermione.

Fleur mendongak dan menatap keduanya tajam, "Lalu katakan padaku kenapa?"

Hermione melirik Harry yang hanya mengangguk pelan, terlihat pasrah. "Aku hamil, Fleur," bisik Hermione, "Aku hamil dan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana,"

Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione erat, memberinya senyuman kecil sebelum berpaling pada Fleur. "Kami segera melanjutkan tugas dari Dumbledore begitu Ron pergi, ternyata itu berlangung lebih lama dari yang kami kira. Dan setelah setahun berlalu, kami mengetahui kalau Hermione hamil. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku lagi, Fleur,"

"Kehilangan anakmu lagi? _Lagi_?" dahi Fleur berkerut semakin dalam, "Apa maksudmu Harry?"

Mendadak Harry bangkit dari kursinya. "Seseorang ber-Apparate di rumahmu,"

Nafas Fleur tertahan, "Apa? bagaimana kau—"

"Aku memasang alarm begitu Auror membawa pergi ketiga Pelahap Maut itu," Harry meraih tongkatnya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kalian berdua diam di sini,"

Sebelum Fleur sempat protes, Harry sudah berlari menjauhinya dan Hermione. Fleur mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan berlari menyusul Harry.

"Fleur! Jangan!" teriak Hermione, langsung bangkit mengikuti Fleur.

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pucat berdiri di halaman rumah Fleur. Tangan Harry menggenggam tongkatnya semakin erat. Pria itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang dan segera berbalik sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, Harry sudah meneriakkan sebuah mantra, "Stupefy!" pria itu terlempar menabrak dinding dan terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Crack! Crack!

Harry berbalik, masih mengacungkan kedua tongkatnya.

"TIDAK!"

Harry dan kedua pria di hadapannya menoleh. Fleur berlari menyebrangi jalan dengan Hermione mengikuti tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"BILL!" jerit Fleur lagi sambil memeluk seorang pria tinggi berambut merah.

"Fleur! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Bill memeluk Fleur erat, terlihat lega melihatnya utuh dan hidup. "Mana Victoire? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Mata Fleur berkaca-kaca, "Dia baik-baik Bill. Kami baik-baik saja,"

"Remus! Turunkan tongkatmu, tolong!" teriak Hermione.

Dahi Remus berkerut, "Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tongkatnya masih teracung pada Harry. Remus terlihat masih waspada, matanya menyipit curiga.

Hermione tersenyum, nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berlari, "Ini aku, Hermione. Hermione Granger,"

Mata Remus membulat. Bill melongo.

"Jika—jika kau Hermione dan kau—" Bill menunjuk Harry.

Harry menurunkan tongkatnya, "Harry James Potter. _The_ Harry James Potter,"

Remus berpaling pada Harry, tongkatnya masih teracung pada Harry, "Buktikan,"

Harry menatap Remus datar, ia mengangkat tongkatnya. "Expecto Patronum!" seekor rusa jantan perak meluncur dari ujung tongkat Harry, berlari mengelilingi langit gelap sebelum mendarat di hadapan Remus dan membungkuk padanya.

"James..." bisik Remus pelan begitu patronus Harry menghilang. Ia menurunkan tongkatnya dan menatap Harry tidak percaya, "Harry,"

Mata Harry berkaca-kaca, ia segera memeluk Remus erat-erat dan mulai terisak di bahunya.

Remus balas memeluk Harry erat, "Merlin, kau adalah Harry. Putra James, Harry,"

Harry mengangguk.

"Mana Tonks? Teddy? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Di mana mereka?"

Harry menelan ludah, "Mereka ada di dalam," jawab Harry singkat.

Hermione berjalan melewati Harry dan Remus, mendekati pria berambut pirang yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu. "Oh merlin, Draco," bisiknya. Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada Draco, "Enervate,"

Draco membuka matanya perlahan, ia mengerang pelan sambil berusaha memfokuskan matanya. "...aku..." bisik Draco tidak jelas.

"Tidak apa Draco, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Hermione, merapalkan mantra untuk memeriksa keadaan Draco.

Draco langsung melompat bangun begitu sadar seseorang yang tidak ia kenal menyentuhnya, "Siapa ka—arrgghh!" Draco memegang kepalanya dan kakinya terasa tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

Hermione menangkap tubuh Draco sebelum sempat jatuh dan mendudukannya di atas tanah, "Tenang Draco. Aku Hermione Granger. Atau dulu kau lebih suka memanggilku Darah-Lumpur," kata Hermione tenang.

Draco mengerjap, ia menatap Hermione tidak percaya. "Hermione Gra—AWW!"

Hermione meringis, "Tanganmu patah. Ayo, tidak aman di luar sini,"

Harry mengangguk, "Hermione benar, tidak aman di luar sini. Ayo kita pergi ke dalam,"

.

"Kau pirang," gumam Draco, masih melongo memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang membebat tangan kiri Draco yang patah karena menabrak tembok dengan keras. Harry berkali-kali meminta maaf soal itu, tapi Draco hanya nyengir jahil dan berkata, "Kau bisa membayarnya dengan membiarkanku memiliki gadis ini," sambil menunjuk Hermione dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi Harry dan Hermione.

Hermione memutar mata mendengar komentar Draco, "Ya, aku pirang sekarang. Lalu?"

Draco nyengir, "Jadi kita punya warna rambut yang sama sekarang, Granger,"

Hermione kembali memutar mata, kali ini tidak membalas komentar jahil Draco dan dengan cekatan mengikat penyangga tangan Draco kuat-kuat, membuatnya mengaduh keras. "Dasar," gerutu Hermione sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Bill dan Fleur berada di atas, di kamar Teddy dan Victoire tepatnya. Bill bersikeras ia ingin melihat keadaan putrinya jadi Fleur membawanya ke atas agar Bill bisa tenang.

Harry dan Remus berada di kamar lainnya. Dimana Tonks masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Harry menceritakan segalanya pada Remus, penyerangan itu dan bagaimana Tonks bisa berada dalam kondisi koma.

"Kenapa kau menolongku Granger?" tanya Draco dengan nada yang tiba-tiba berubah dari jahil ke serius.

Tangan Hermione berhenti beraktifitas, sorot matanya mendadak kosong, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, kejadian sebelum Harry dan dirinya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi lebih lama. Hermione menggeleng keras dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Mata Draco menyipit, dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang Hermione sembunyikan. "Karena terakhir kali aku ingat, kita saling bermusuhan. Kau, aku dan Potter. Aku memang sudah berubah sekarang dan banyak orang sudah menerimanya, tapi kau dan Potter belum tau apa pun tentang perubahanku, jadi kenapa kau bertingkah seakan kau tau?"

Hermione menutup kotak berisi obat-obatan itu, "Kami mendengar banyak hal, Draco," Hermione bangkit dari kursi dan tersenyum lembut pada Draco, "Istiratlah, kau membutuhkannya,"

Rasa keingintauan Draco masih belum terpenuhi, tapi dia tidak menghentikan Hermione saat Hermione pergi meninggalkannya di ruang tengah sendirian. Draco merasa dia akan segera mengetahuinya, cepat atau lambat. Jika tidak maka ia sendiri yang akan memaksa Harry dan Hermione mengatakannya. Sekarang, Draco mengambil bantal dan berbaring di sofa. Lelah segera membuatnya terlelap.

"Sudah lama Harry dan Hermione tinggal di sini?" tanya Bill, tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Victoire. Tangan kanannya mengalung di bahu Fleur, merengkuhnya erat seakan ia takut akan kehilangan Fleur.

Fleur menghela nafas, "Saat kami tiba di sini, Harry dan Hermione sudah tinggal di rumah ini. Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau James Evans yang kukenal ternyata Harry Potter,"

"Aku penasaran," Bill melepas pandangannya keluar jendela, "Kenapa mereka tidak kembali?"

Fleur tidak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk Bill erat, membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam di dada Bill.

"Mummy?"

Bill tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Victoire yang masih menguap dan menggosok-gosok matanya. Fleur merasa kehangatan memenuhi dadanya saat ia melihat Bill dan Victoire duduk berdampingan seperti itu.

"Hey Tuan Putri," bisik Bill lembut sambil menyelipkan rambut Victoire ke belakang telinganya.

Mata Victoire membulat, senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya, ia segera menghambur ke pelukan Bill. "Daddy! Kau datang!"

"Aku sudah berjanji aku akan menjemputmu dan Mummy," Bill mengecup kening Victoire, "Aku selalu menepati janjiku kan?"

Victoire mengangguk dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Bill, "Aku percaya Daddy akan datang,"

"Paman Bill,"

Bill menoleh. Ternyata Teddy ikut terbangun begitu Victoire melompat ke pelukan Bill, mata Teddy menatap Bill penuh harap, "Apa Daddy di sini?"

Bill tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ayahmu ada di sini, dia ada di kamar bersama ibumu dan Paman Harry,"

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Teddy. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar. Ia memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada di dekat tangga yang tadi sempat ia dan Victoire lewati ketika Harry membawa mereka ke kamar. Harry sudah memberitau Teddy kalau ibunya beristirahat di kamar itu.

"Cruciatus?" Remus menatap istrinya yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Wajah Tonks yang pucat membuatnya sedih.

Harry mengangguk berat, "Ya dan aku tidak tau berapa lama dia berada di bawah kutukan itu,"

Remus menghela nafas, ia duduk di samping Tonks dan meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kenapa mereka tidak mengambil Portkey darurat mereka?" bisik Remus.

"Fleur bilang mereka tidak bisa menemukannya dan para Pelahap Maut itu membuat mereka tidak punya waktu untuk mencarinya. Jadi Fleur membawa Teddy dan Victoire berlindung sementara Tonks menahan mereka,"

"Portkey itu akan membawa mereka kembali ke Grimmauld Place,"

Mulut Harry terasa kering, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras langsung mengalihkan perhatian Remus dan Harry. Seorang anak dengan rambut biru terang berdiri di mulu pintu, ia tersenyum lebar melihat Remus. "Daddy!"

Remus tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Teddy, mengangkat tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Teddy! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku merindukanmu juga Daddy," kata Teddy, wajahnya tenggelam di bahu Remus. "Aku minta maaf Daddy,"

Dahi Remus berkerut, "Maaf untuk apa Teddy?"

Teddy terisak, "Aku tidak bisa menjaga Mummy,"

"Sssh, Teddy. Itu bukan salahmu,"

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji,"

"Teddy, aku—"

"Remus!"

Remus dan Teddy menoleh. Harry sudah duduk di samping Tonks, di tempat tadi Remus duduk. Remus melihat kepala Tonks bergerak dan mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Teddy segera turun dari Remus dan menghampiri ibunya.

"Mummy, ini aku, Teddy,"

Remus memutari ranjang dan duduk di samping Tonks, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Tonks seraya berbisik, "Hey, ini aku, ini Remus,"

Tonks membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapnya. Ia mengerang ringan dan menoleh ke kanannya, "Teddy," bisiknya, tersenyum melihat putranya dan tangan kanan Tonks menyentuh pipi Teddy serta mengelusnya. "Aku lega kau baik-baik saja,"

"Aku lega Mummy baik-baik saja," Teddy tersenyum lebar.

Tonks tersenyum dan menoleh ke sisi kirinya. "Remus. Kau datang," bisiknya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Remus tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Tonks lebih erat, "Mana mungkin aku diam saja,"

Setetes airmata keluar dari pelupuk mata Tonks dan membasahi pipinya, "Aku merindukanmu,"

Remus mengelus pipi Tonks, "Aku juga merindukanmu,"

"Harry," panggil Tonks, "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku,"

Harry mengangguk singkat, "Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Tonks,"

"Dan Harry?"

"Ya?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Remus dan Fleur,"

Harry tertawa pelan, "Aku tau. Kau mau aku menceritakannya dari awal atau bagian-bagian pentingnya saja?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: thank you for reading and for all you reviews :)**

**kalimat terakhir itu juga aku tanyakan untuk kalian semua, kalian mau aku menceritakannya dari awal atau bagian pentingnya saja? please, i need your answer :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and several OC's.**

**a/n : yah, udah lama banget ya ga update -,- tapi tetap ditunggu reviewnya :") *ganyambung***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari kotak kayu berwarna gelap yang berukuran sedang itu, tapi ketika kotak tersebut di buka, sebuah piala emas terbaring di dalamnya. Sebuah piala yang mengandung kekuatan gelap yang sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.<p>

"Harry,"

Harry terbangun dari lamunannya, menghela nafas pelan sebelum menutup kotak tersebut. Ia menoleh, tersenyum kecil melihat Hermione yang terlihat khawatir. Harry menghampirinya dan mencium Hermione sekilas sebelum ia mengecup kening Rose yang terkikik, tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai berusaha meraih Harry. Harry tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau yakin, mau menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Hermione, terlihat sangat khawatir dan tidak yakin dengan keputusan Harry untuk menceritakan segalanya.

Harry terdiam sejenak, sorot matanya menggelap tapi ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus. Mereka berhak tau, terutama Draco. Dia sudah banyak membantu kita," ujar Harry pelan.

Hermione menghela nafas, ia mendekap Rose erat. "Aku tau. Aku merasa bersalah pada Draco karena—karena kita menghapus ingatannya,"

Mereka masih ingat ketika mereka bertemu Draco untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka pergi berburu Horcrux. Draco terlihat sangat berbeda dari Draco yang selama ini mereka kenal, ia terlihat merana, sedih dan ketakutan. Harry dan Hermione jelas terkejut ketika Draco membujuk bahkan sampai memohon pada mereka untuk membawanya dan ibunya, Narcissa, pergi dari genggaman Voldemort, ia tidak tahan dengan sikap ayah dan bibinya yang selalu mengesampingkan dirinya dan Narcissa demi memuaskan keinginan tuan mereka.

Harry mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hermione. "Aku tau. Aku juga merasa bersalah untuk itu, dia banyak membantu kita. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa membuat resiko, jika mereka menangkap Draco dan mengetahui apa yang sudah Draco lakukan untuk kita—"

"Nyawa Draco dan Narcissa bisa terancam. Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah,"

"Ayo, Remus dan yang lain sudah menunggu,"

Hermione menatap Harry lama, sebelum mengangguk dan membawa Rose keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

Harry menjejerkan Horcrux yang ia temukan. Kalung Slytherin, Diadem Ravenclaw dan Piala Hufflepuff yang berada di dalam kotak kayu. Remus, Tonks, Draco, Bill dan Fleur memperhatikan ketiga Horcrux itu dengan serius, syukurlah Teddy dan Victoire sudah terlelap, Hermione sendiri sedang berusaha untuk membuat Rose tertidur di kamarnya.

"Jadi ini yang kalian cari selama ini?" tanya Remus, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Harry mengangguk, "Ketiga benda ini adalah Horcrux, pecahan jiwa dari Vo—_dia _ada di dalamnya. _Dia _tidak akan pernah mati jika Horcrux ini masih ada,"

"Berapa benda seperti ini yang _dia _buat?" tanya Bill.

"Ada enam Horcrux, dua di antaranya sudah di hancurkan sebelum aku, Ron dan Hermione pergi mencari sisanya. Diari sudah kuhancurkan saat aku kelas dua, cincin dihancurkan oleh Dumbledore di tahun keenamku di Hogwarts. Dan satu lagi yang aku yakini sebagai Horcrux, adalah Nagini,"

"Ular itu? Horcrux? Kau yakin?" tanya Draco, dahinya berkerut.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku yakin. Menurutmu apa alasan _dia _tidak pernah melepaskan Nagini dari sisinya? Untuk hiasan?"

Draco memutar matanya, "Kau benar-benar yakin tentang ini, Potter?"

Harry mengangguk, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Draco. Refleks, Draco juga ikut bangkit dan menghunuskan tongkatnya pada Harry, "Untuk apa itu Potter?" desis Draco, terkejut dan juga waspada pada gestur Harry.

"Harry! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Draco sudah bukan Draco yang kau kenal dulu! Jadi tenanglah!"

Wajah Harry tetap datar, ia terus menatap Draco tanpa menggubris kata-kata Remus. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan padamu Draco. Kau harus percaya padaku," kata Harry pelan.

Draco terlihat ragu.

"Percayalah pada kami Draco," entah sejak kapan Hermione berdiri di dekat Harry, ia tersenyum kecil pada Draco, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya! Suamimu tiba-tiba menghunuskan tongkatnya padaku!" seru Draco.

"Percayalah pada kami Draco. Aku berjanji, kami tidak akan menyakitimu," kata Hermione terdengar tenang. "Lagipula, kami tau kau sudah lama berubah. Dan kami tau, _kenapa,_"

Draco berkedip beberapa kali, tangannya di turunkan ke sisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang tau alasan kenapa Draco berubah kecuali Bill dan Arthur Weasley, keduanya sudah berjanji pada Draco tidak akan memberitau alasan itu pada siapapun demi alasan keamanan. Dan darimana Harry dan Hermione tau? Draco ingin tau. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Harry melirik Hermione, yang mengiyakan pertanyaan tidak terucap Harry. Harry mengangguk, ia menarik nafas panjang, "_Memorevelio,_" bisik Harry. Kilatan biru segera menghantam Draco, membuatnya terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry erat, Harry membalasnya, mereka berdua tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

.

_Harry dan Hermione ber-Apparate di Knockturn Alley. Mereka sengaja tidak memilih ber-Apparate langsung Diagon Alley karena menurut Hermione itu bisa membuat mereka tertangkap mengingat usaha Pelahap Maut mencari Harry sangatlah gencar. Syukurlah suasana Knockturn Alley saat itu sangatlah sepi, bahkan mereka tidak melihat ada satu orang pun di sekitar mereka._

"_Sepi sekali. Tidakkah ini aneh, Hermione?" suara Harry terdengar sangat pelan, bahkan cenderung berbisik. _

_Hermione tidak menjawab, ia juga menyadari keheningan itu. Tapi Hermione berpikir itu wajar, tentunya para Pelahap Maut berpikir Harry akan muncul di Hogwarts atau Diagon Alley atau The Burrow, lagipula untuk apa Harry muncul di Knockturn Alley?_

"_Sekarang bagaimana kita pergi ke Hogwarts?" tanya Harry lagi._

_Kali ini Hermione menggeleng. "Semua Pelahap Maut pasti berpikir kau akan datang ke Hogwarts. Semua orang tau kau sangat menyukai Hogwarts, jadi aku yakin Hogwarts akan di jaga dengan ketat begitu juga Hogsmaede," jelas Hermione._

_Harry melipat kedua tangannya, "Jadi untuk apa kita kemari kalau kita tidak bisa pergi ke Hogwarts?"_

"_Memangnya siapa yang ngotot ingin pergi ke Hogwarts?"_

_Harry nyengir dan mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hermione, mengecup sisi kepala Hermione dengan lembut. "Hermione, _love, _satu-satunya cara yang kutau untuk menghancurkan Horcrux adalah dengan pedang Gryffindor atau racun Basilisk. Nah, karena kita tidak tau dimana pedang itu sekarang—"_

"_Kita pergi ke Hogwarts untuk mengambil racun Basilisk. Aku tau itu Harry, aku tau," Hermione menghela nafas, "Tapi bagaimana kita ke sana?"_

_Crack!_

_Harry dan Hermione langsung mengambil tongkat mereka dan memutar tubuh mereka. Melihat sosok jangkung bertudung hitam, sosok itu terlihat familiar di mata mereka._

"_Potter? Granger?" suara itu tidak mungkin Harry atau Hermione salah mengenali. Itu adalah suara yang selalu mengolok-olok dan menghina mereka sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Tapi yang membuat baik Harry atau Hermione heran adalah, ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda ingin melawan apalagi menangkap Harry atau Hermione._

"_Apa kalian gila? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Tidakkah kalian tau kalau kalian ini buronan nomor satu!" ujarnya keras sembari menurunkan tudung hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Draco Malfoy terlihat tidak senang melihat Harry dan Hermione—seperti biasanya—tapi ia tidak menunjukkan tanda perlawanan walau Harry dan Hermione menghunuskan tongkat mereka padanya._

_Mata Harry menyipit, "Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan tongkatmu Malfoy? Takut menghadapi kami?" desis Harry._

_Draco Malfoy yang mereka kenal pasti akan langsung mengutuk mereka atau minimal membalas ucapan Harry. Tapi Draco Malfoy yang ini hanya diam di tempatnya, menatap Harry tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut padamu. Kau juga tidak punya alasan untuk menyerangku saat ini Potter," Draco melirik Hermione sekilas tapi tidak berkata apapun dan kembali beralih pada Harry._

_Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya, menyadari nada suara dan ekspresi Draco yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Apa yang kau mau Draco?" tanya Hermione akhirnya._

_Draco menyeringai, "Selalu yang terpintar," Draco tertawa pelan, telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Harry dan Hermione untuk mengikutinya._

_Harry menahan tangan Hermione, "Untuk apa kami mengikutimu? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan Malfoy, apa kami bisa mempercayaimu?"_

_Kali ini Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya, alih-alih menyerang Harry atau Hermione, ia malah menyerahkan tongkatnya pada Harry. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun tanpa tongkatku. Jadi, maukah kau berhenti bicara dan ikuti aku?" Draco berbalik dan mulai berjalan._

_Harry masih tidak yakin, ia melirik Hermione yang mengangguk._

_Mereka mengikuti Draco menyusuri Knockturn Alley, hingga mereka tiba di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat tidak berpenghuni. Draco melihat ke sekeliling, seakan memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengikuti. Ia membuka pintu bangunan itu dan meminta Harry serta Hermione untuk masuk._

_Bagian dalam bangunan itu gelap dan suram, mengingatkan Harry pada suasana Grimmauld Place. Bahkan menurut Harry, kondisi Grimmauld Place terkesan jauh lebih terawat dibandingkan bangunan ini._

"_Dimana ini Malfoy?" tanya Hermione sembari melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi debu._

"_Bagian lain dari Knockturn Alley yang tidak pernah dipakai lagi sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu," Draco mengangkat bahu, "Dan bisa dibilang ini tempatku untuk menyendiri,"_

_Kedua alis Harry terangkat, "Kau? Putra keluarga Malfoy menyendiri di tempat seperti ini?"_

_Draco tertawa sinis, "Ironis bukan Potter? Tapi itu benar. Ini satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa menyendiri," ekspresi Draco menerawang, seperti ia sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat._

"_Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian," kata Draco kemudian._

_Harry dan Hermione berpandangan, bantuan macam apa yang dicari Malfoy dari mereka?_

_Tangan Draco mengusap rambut pirang platinumnya, "Aku tau, aku sendiri tidak menyangka aku akan meminta bantuan dari kalian. Tapi aku tidak tau lagi harus meminta bantuan pada siapa,"_

"_Apa itu kenapa kau muncul di hadapan kami?" tanya Harry._

_Draco menggeleng, "Tadi itu murni kecelakaan. Aku sedang menuju kemari ketika aku melihat kalian,"_

_Hermione mengambil sebuah buku dari rak yang berdebu dan mengayunkan tongkatnya pada buku itu, membuat debunya menghilang. Ia melirik Draco, "Kalau tadi kau berniat kemari, kenapa tidak langsung ber-Apparate kesini?"_

"_Aku sudah memasang anti-apparate, anti-floo, anti-portkey dan beberapa mantra pengaman lainnya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tau tentang tempat ini,"_

_Hermione mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu bantuan apa yang kau inginkan dari kami? Kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada ayahmu atau _teman-temannya?"

_Draco tertawa lagi, "Meminta bantuan ayahku? Dia tidak memperdulikan apapun selain Tuannya dan pantatnya," Harry melongo mendengar pengakuan Draco. "Lagipula, aku ingin kalian membantuku dan ibuku untuk pergi dari _dia. _Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku akan lakukan _apapun _untuk kalian jika kalian bisa membantuku dan ibuku,"_

_Mata Harry menyipit, "Untuk sekali lagi, Malfoy. Untuk apa kami membantumu?"_

"_Aku tidak mau menjadi budak siapapun lagi. Jika kau bisa membantuku lepas dari genggamannya, aku berjanji—tidak, aku bersumpah aku membantumu mengalahkannya. Aku akan memberitau kalian semua yang aku tau tentang rencananya. Aku hanya minta satu hal, bantu aku. setidaknya selamatkan ibuku. Aku—" Draco menelan ludah, "Aku—aku mohon padamu Potter, Granger. B—bantu aku,"_

_Harry menghela nafas, "Itu—aku sulit mempercayaimu. Dulu Dumbledore percaya pada Snape, tapi pada akhirnya Snape tetap setia pada Tuannya," ujar Harry dingin. Hermione meraih tangan Harry, meremasnya lembut. Harry menoleh dan memberi Hermione senyuman lemah._

"_Maaf, tapi sepertinya kami tidak bisa membantumu," kata Hermione pelan._

_Draco terlihat panik, "Tunggu! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya padamu? Kumohon! Aku akan lakukan apapun!"_

_Harry menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak ada satu pun yang bisa kau lakukan Malfoy," Harry menyimpan tongkat Draco di atas meja berdebu, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hermione dan membimbingnya ke arah pintu. Ketika keduanya mendengar Draco berteriak._

"_Aku akan melakukan_ Unbreakable Vow_!"_

_._

Kepala Draco terasa sakit, seperti dia baru saja di hantam oleh sesuatu yang berat. Matanya buram, tapi ia masih bisa mengenali Fleur yang terlihat khawatir, juga wajah Remus, Tonks dan Bill, semuanya terlihat khawatir.

"Ungh," desah Draco.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sadar," suara Bill.

"Syukurlah! Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Tonks.

Draco sudah bisa melihat jelas. Fleur tersenyum lebar, terlihat lega karena Draco baik-baik saja, "Ya, aku kira dia baik-baik saja," kata Fleur.

Draco memandang ke sekeliling, matanya melebar ketika melihat Harry dan Hermione. Berbagai memori langsung menghantamnya dari segela arah. Begitu banyak yang ingin Draco katakan atau tanyakan pada Harry dan Hermione. "Aku ingat," kata Draco pelan, ia masih menatap Harry dan Hermione. "_Unbreakable vow,_"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Wajah Draco masih terlihat agak pucat saat Hermione menyodorkan segelas air mineral padanya, Draco hanya tersenyum kecil pada Hermione dan menunduk menatap isi gelasnya. Hermione balas tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Harry, kembali duduk di sampingnya.<p>

"Jadi, kau sudah mengingat semuanya Draco?" tanya Harry, tersenyum hangat pada mantan musuhnya semasa sekolah.

Draco mendongak dan mengangguk, "Aku ingat _unbreakable vow _yang kita lakukan, Dobby membawaku, Mum dan semua tawanan keluar dari Malfoy Manor. Lalu kita pergi ke Hogwarts, menemukan Diadem Ravenclaw sebelum kita pergi ke _Chamber of Secret _dan mengambil taring Basilisk. Setelah itu—"

Draco terdiam, ia menatap Harry dan Hermione bergantian, lalu matanya terpaku pada Hermione yang tersenyum lemah padanya. Harry meraih tangan Hermione, berusaha membuat mereka berdua tetap tenang sebelum mengangguk pada Draco.

"Setelah itu, kita diserang—"

Remus tersadar, "Di Diagon Alley kan? Itu terakhir kali ada anggota Orde yang melihat Harry dan Hermione,"

Draco, Harry dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Itu adalah saat dimana aku kehilangan Grace," kata Hermione pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya Tonks.

Airmata memenuhi pelupuk mata Hermione saat ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Putriku,"

.

_Dua hari berlalu sejak Harry dan Draco melakukan _unbreakable vow, _sekarang Harry dan Hermione tinggal di tempat persembunyian Draco, sementara Draco kembali ke Malfoy Manor untuk mencari tau apa yang direncanakan Voldemort. Mereka mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan Draco dan Narcissa keluar dari Malfoy Manor, juga mencari cara agar Orde bisa mempercayai dan menerima mereka._

_Draco sudah memberitau Harry dan Hermione bahwa mereka menahan beberapa orang di ruang bawah tanah Malfoy Manor. Keduanya terkejut mendengar bahwa para Pelahap Maut menahan Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Ollivander dan Griphook si goblin. Harry juga bertanya pada Draco apa ada beberapa benda yang mungkin Voldemort percayakan pada keluarganya, Draco mengangguk dan berkata bahwa dulu Lucius pernah memperlihatkan sebuah buku tua yang katanya milik Pangeran Kegelapan ("Diari itu,") dan ia juga pernah mendengar Bellatrix Lestrange mengirim seseorang ke Lemari Besinya hanya untuk melihat sebuah Piala._

_Hermione berpendapat bahwa piala itu adalah Horcrux, jika bukan, mana mungkin Bellatrix akan mengirim seseorang ke Lemari Besinya hanya untuk melihat _Piala _yang pasti harganya tidak seberapa berharga._

"_Aku lapar," keluh Harry sambil memegang perutnya yang tidak berhenti berbunyi. Matanya menatap Hermione penuh harap._

_Hermione mengangkat hidungnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Harry, "Persediaan makanan kita tidak banyak, kita tidak tau kapan Draco akan kembali dan kau tau kita tidak bisa pergi ke Diagon Alley tanpa dikenali," ujarnya lembut._

_Harry menggeram kesal, mengutuk nasib yang menempatkannya dalam situasi ini. Harry bangkit dari kursi dan menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang. "Aaaah! Aku berharap Dobby ada di sini!" seru Harry._

_Hermione menghela nafas dan menghampiri Harry, mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Dobby ada di Hogwarts, tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba muncul di sini lagipula—"_

_Plop!_

"_Harry Potter sir memanggil Dobby! Oh! Dan Miss Grangy juga ada di sini!" Dobby melompat-lompat dengan semangat, mata bulatnya bersinar-sinar dan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia melihat Harry dan Hermione._

_Di sisi lain, Harry dan Hermione melongo melihat sosok Dobby._

"_D—Dobby? Bagaimana—apa yang kau—bagaimana—"_

"_Dobby, bagaimana kau menemukan kami?" potong Hermione. Harry hanya mengangguk-angguk._

"_Karena Harry Potter sir memanggil Dobby, Miss Grangy! Dan dia sangat senang karena Harry Potter sir memanggilnya! Apa yang bisa Dobby lakukan untuk Harry Potter sir dan Miss Grangy?" tanya Dobby, masih dengan semangat yang sama._

_Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Dobby sebelum Harry memotongnya, "Bisakah kau bawakan makanan untuk kami Dobby?" tanya Harry._

_Dobby mengangguk-angguk, "Tentu Harry Potter sir!" dan dengan suara 'plop' dia menghilang dari ruangan itu._

_Hermione mendelik pada Harry._

"_Apa? Aku lapar Hermione. Dan kau bisa bertanya pada Dobby nanti, saat aku sedang makan,"_

_Hermione memutar mata, "Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Ron,"_

_Tidak lama, Dobby kembali muncul dengan banyak makanan untuk Harry dan Hermione. Hermione menghiraukan Harry dan makanannya, ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Dobby dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya._

_Dobby dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan Hermione tentang keadaan di Hogwarts, kenapa dia muncul ketika Harry memanggilnya ("Karena Dobby memilih Harry Potter sir sebagai Tuannya!") dan kenapa Dobby bisa melewati semua mantra pengaman yang dipakai Draco._

"_Mantra penyihir tidak akan mempan untuk peri rumah Miss Grangy. Mantra itu hanya berguna untuk sesama penyihir dan goblin, tidak untuk peri rumah,"_

_Hermione mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

"_Oi Potter! Granger!" suara Draco terdengar dari luar kamar._

"_Di kamar, Malfoy!" balas Harry._

_Draco membuka pintu kamar dengan cengiran jahil menghiasi wajahnya, "Nah nah, pasangan penuh hormon, jangan-jangan kalian berdua menghabiskan waktu di sini selama dua hari aku pergi," cengiran Draco menghilang ketika melihat Dobby. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Kenapa dia masuk?" serunya panik._

_Hermione memutar matanya, "Tenang Draco. Dobby di sini karena Harry tidak sengaja memanggilnya—"_

"_Mustahil! Aku sudah memasang anti-apparate!"_

"_Dengar, Draco. Peri rumah bisa menembus—" Hermione terdiam beberapa saat sebelum sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan matanya berbinar-binar. "Itu dia!"_

_Draco dan Harry saling melirik, keduanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap Hermione._

"_Kenapa kita tidak meminta tolong pada Dobby untuk mengeluarkan kau dan ibumu dan semua tawanan di Malfoy Manor?"_

_Harry dan Draco terlihat bingung._

"_Urgh! Peri rumah bisa menembus anti-apparate penyihir kan? Jadi—"_

"_OH!" mata Draco membulat._

"_Brilian. Hermione, benar-benar brilian," gumam Harry._

_._

"Brilian," ujar Remus, Tonks, Bill dan Fleur bersamaan. Membuat wajah Hermione memerah. Harry hanya nyengir dan mengecup pipi Hermione, membuat rona mukanya serupa dengan rambut Bill.

"Jadi itulah kenapa Dean, Luna, Ollivander dan Griphook tiba-tiba muncul di markas Orde?" tanya Remus.

Draco mengangguk, "Ternyata Peri Rumah tidak hanya bisa menembus anti-apparate tapi juga mantra fidelius. Dan di lain pihak, aku dan Mum memilih untuk pergi ke Knockturn Alley, untuk membantu Harry dan Hermione,"

"Narcissa memberitau kami tentang Piala Hufflepuff yang ternyata dititipkan Voldemort pada Bellatrix Lestrange beberapa tahun lalu dan juga tentang pedang Gryffindor yang berada di tempat yang sama," lanjut Harry.

"Tunggu," potong Tonks. "Kenapa Luna, Dean, Ollivander atau Griphook tidak ada yang ingat bagaimana mereka keluar dari Malfoy Manor? Apa kalian menghapus memori mereka juga?"

Harry dan Hermione saling melirik, keduanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tonks lagi.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Kami hanya memikirkan keselamatan mereka dan Draco juga Narcissa. Jika mereka tertangkap oleh Pelahap Maut dan menggunakan Legilimens pada mereka, maka Draco dan Narcissa akan dalam bahaya. Kami hanya memodifikasi sedikit memori mereka, membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Draco-lah yang menyelamatkan mereka. Itu hanya agar Draco dan Narcissa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Orde,"

Harry mengangguk, "Itu dan kami ingin Pelahap Maut berpikir bahwa aku sudah mati,"

"Kenapa kalian harus menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk kembali?" tanya Bill. Harry baru membuka mulutnya ketika Bill mengangkat tangannya. "Aku bahkan ragu kalian akan kembali jika Tonks dan Fleur tidak berada di sini,"

"Kau benar Bill, kami memang sudah pergi terlalu lama. Kami pergi ke banyak tempat untuk mencari cara untuk menghancurkan jiwa Vol—"

"Harry!" potong Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Draco ("Potter!") dan Hermione bersamaan.

Harry berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari kesalahannya dan nyengir polos. "Oh, sorry. Sampai mana tadi? Oh ya. Kami mencari cara untuk menghancurkan jiwa-_nya _tanpa merusak benda yang menjadi medianya. Kami pergi ke berbagai tempat, membaca berbagai buku dan hasilnya selalu sama, tidak ada cara lain untuk menghancurkan Horcrux selain menghancurkan medianya juga atau membunuhnya,"

Dahi Fleur berkerut, "Kenapa kau bersusah payah seperti itu? kau menyukai ular itu sampai ingin menyelamatkan nyawanya?"

Harry terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Fleur. "Percayalah padaku Fleur, aku tidak menaruh minat pada Nagini. Lagipula, jika aku menginginkan ular, aku akan memilih ular yang lebih cantik," mendengar ini Hermione memutar matanya. "Alasan kenapa kami bersusah payah adalah karena aku yakin," Harry melirik Hermione yang menatapnya sedih.

Hermione meremas jemari Harry dan berbisik lirih, "Kita tidak tau itu benar,"

Harry tersenyum lembut, menaruh tangannya yang lain di atas tangan Hermione. "Pasti ada alasan kenapa aku bisa mendengar_nya, _mendengar Horcrux itu di Kamar Kebutuhan,"

Hermione menggeleng pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Remus, melihat ekspresi Harry dan Hermione, ia yakin dirinya tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan dia dengar.

Hermione berkata pelan, "Harry pikir—dia adalah Horcrux,"

.

_Butuh sehari penuh bagi Harry, Hermione dan Draco untuk menyusun rencana pembebasan. Dengan informasi dari Draco, mereka mengetahui keadaan bawah tanah ("Gelap, sangat gelap dan lembab,") dan pada jam berapa saja penjaga akan turun untuk membawa makanan ("Hanya di pagi hari. Itu juga dalam jumlah sedikit,"). Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka hari itu juga._

_Draco kembali ke Malfoy Manor untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dan ibunya. "Kamarku, kau masih ingat dimana itu Dobby?" tanya Draco sebelum ia kembali._

_Dobby mengangguk-angguk, "Dobby masih ingat sir. Sir tidak perlu khawatir,"_

_Dobby dan Draco menghilang bersamaan. Sementara Harry dan Hermione menunggu sambil menggenggam tongkat masing-masing. Keduanya terlihat serius dan waspada pada apa yang akan terjadi, bersiap jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan._

"_Bagaimana tongkat itu?" tanya Hermione, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka._

_Harry memandang tongkat di tangannya, tongkat yang dia ambil dari seorang Pelahap Maut yang ia dan Hermione temui sebelum mereka ber-Apparate ke Knockturn Alley dan bertemu Draco. "Baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja tidak seperti tongkatku," jawab Harry pelan._

_Plop!_

_Harry dan Hermione bangkit dari kursi sambil mengangkat tongkatnya. Gestur keduanya berubah begitu melihat teman-teman mereka, Luna Lovegood dan Dean Thomas._

"_Harry? Hermione?" tanya Luna tidak percaya._

_Hermione tersenyum, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Ya Luna, ini kami," bisik Hermione sebelum menarik Luna dan memeluknya erat._

"_Dobby akan kembali lagi untuk menjemput yang lain, Harry Potter sir,"_

_Harry mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak Dobby,"_

_Dobby tersipu, "Apa saja untuk Harry Potter sir dan Miss Grangy," ujarnya sebelum menghilang dengan suara 'Plop'._

"_Harry? Mate? Benarkah?"_

_Harry terkekeh, "Aye Dean, ini aku. Sekarang, duduklah dan biarkan aku dan Hermione memeriksamu dan Luna,"_

_Tidak lama, Dobby kembali dengan Ollivander dan Griphook. Harry dan Hermione memeriksa dan mengobati luka Dean, Luna, Ollivander dan Griphook. Hermione menghela nafas pelan ketika mengetahui mereka semua sempat berada di bawah kutukan Cruciatus untuk beberapa lama. Hermione memberikan ramuan yang ia buat sehari sebelumnya (Draco yang membawakan bahan-bahan untuk ramuannya) pada mereka._

_Dean terkejut begitu melihat Dobby membawa Narcissa dan Draco. Walau masih lemah, Dean masih bisa berdiri dan berteriak pada kedua Malfoy itu. Ia bahkan hampir saja menerjang Draco, untung Harry bisa menahannya, dia dan Hermione berusaha menjelaskan pada Dean dan juga yang lainnya bahwa Draco dan Narcissa hanyalah korban dari Lucius. Tapi Dean tetap tidak percaya, sementara Luna, Ollivander dan Griphook hanya menatap mereka. Hermione terpaksa membius Dean untuk membuatnya tenang sebelum beralih untuk memeriksa Narcissa._

"_Tidak perlu Miss Granger, aku baik-baik saja," kata Narcissa sambil mengangkat tangannya saat Hermione mendekatinya._

"_Tapi Mrs Malfoy, bagaimana jika—"_

"_Tidak perlu Hermione—tidak apa-apa jika aku memanggilmu Hermione?" melihat Hermione menggeleng, Narcissa kembali berkata. "Seperti kataku, Hermione, aku tidak perlu diperiksa. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan tolong, panggil aku Narcissa. Mrs Malfoy membuatku merasa seperti ibu Lucius,"_

_Hermione menghela nafas, "Apa kau yakin Mrs Mal—maksudku, Narcissa?"_

_Narcissa mengangguk dan wajahnya meyakinkan Hermione kalau dia memang baik-baik saja, jadi ia menuruti Narcissa dan tidak memeriksanya. Itu membuat Draco sedikit kesal, ia memaksa Hermione untuk tetap memeriksa Narcissa yang tentu saja ditolak dengan tegas oleh Narcissa. Draco dan Narcissa berdebat, walau pada akhirnya Draco menyerah._

_Luna, yang sejak tiba di rumah persembunyian Draco tidak banyak bicara dan hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya, bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tempat di samping Harry. Matanya menatap Harry, Hermione dan Draco bergantian sebelum menatap Harry penuh dan bertanya, "Dimana kita?"_

"_Knockturn Alley. Ini tempat persembunyian Malfoy, kami pikir ini tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi sampai—sampai kami tau apa yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya," jawab Harry._

_Kepala Luna bergerak sedikit ke kiri tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Harry, "Kalian mencari sesuatu kan? Sesuatu yang sangat 'gelap', sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _dia_," ujarnya datar._

_Mata Harry membulat, dengan cepat ia menoleh pada Hermione yang juga terlihat terkejut._

"_Ba—bagaimana kau—"_

"_Oh, aku selalu tau pasti ada alasan kenapa kalian menghilang. Kalian tidak akan meninggalkan kami semua untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting dan tidak berbahaya. Jadi, asumsiku, kalian pergi mencari benda atau orang atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan _dia _dan akan membantuk kalian untuk mengalahkannya. Apa aku benar?"_

_Harry dan Hermione mengangguk kaku tanpa berkata apapun._

"_Apa yang sebenarnya kalian cari?" tanya Draco._

"_Umm, itu—" Harry melirik Hermione, yang menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan, lalu melihat Dean yang masih terkapar, Griphook dan Ollivander berada di kamar untuk beristirahat. Hermione menggumamkan mantra Muffliato di sekeliling mereka, dia tau Harry akan memberitau mereka._

"_Yang akan kami beritau adalah hal yang sangat rahasia. Rahasia kenapa _dia _sangat sulit dikalahkan," Harry menceritakan tentang semua yang Dumbledore beritau padanya, tentang Horcrux yang telah dihancurkan dan kemungkinan bahwa di luar sana mungkin masih ada Horcrux yang harus dia hancurkan. Tapi Harry tidak memberitau mereka tentang kalung Slytherin yang melingkar di lehernya saat ini, dia percaya Draco, tapi Harry belum bisa mempercayai Narcissa walaupun Draco sudah menjamin ibunya itu._

"_Tunggu. Buku tua adalah Horcrux? Jiwa Pangeran Kegelapan?" potong Narcissa._

_Harry mengangguk, "Serpihan jiwanya. Kau pernah melihatnya?"_

_Kali ini Narcissa mengangguk, "Tentu. Sebelum kau mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan pertama kali, Pangeran Kegelapan menitipkan buku tua itu pada Lucius dan sebuah piala pada Bellatrix. _Dia _memilih mereka karena—"_

"_Mereka adalah pengikutnya yang setia," lanjut Hermione pelan._

"_Ya, mereka adalah pengikutnya yang setia. Karena itu Pangeran Kegelapan mempercayakan benda itu pada mereka,"_

"_Tunggu Mrs Malfoy—"_

"_Narcissa, Harry,"_

"_Err, tentu. Narcissa, kau bilang _dia _menitipkan sesuatu pada Bellatrix Lestrange?"_

"_Ya, sebuah piala. Bella menaruhnya di Lemari Besi Lestrange—oh! Apa mungkin—" mata Narcissa membulat saat ia menatap Harry lurus-lurus._

_Harry mengangguk, seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Kurasa kita tau dimana Horcrux yang lainnya,"_

_._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Oke. Kita menemukan Horcrux yang lain—well, semoga—tapi kita masih belum bisa menghancurkan Horcrux yang ada," gumam Hermione.<em>

_Senyum yang tadi mengembang di wajah Harry runtuh seketika. "Oh. Benar,"_

_"Kalau begitu cari caranya. Kau sudah menghancurkan salah satunya kan?" kata Draco, bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada._

_"Tidak semudah itu Malfoy," keluh Harry, bangkit dari kursi dan mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Dulu aku menggunakan racun Basilisk. Dan sekarang, jika aku menginginkan racun Basilisk aku harus pergi ke Hogwarts!" Harry kini bersandar di tembok, di samping Draco._

_"Dan kami yakin Hogwarts dijaga ketat," lanjut Hermione._

_"Yah kalian benar. Hogwarts dijaga sangat ketat. Alarm apparate dimana-mana!" Draco mengangkat bahu. "Suruh saja si peri rumah itu. Dia bisa kabur dari Hogwarts dan datang kemari ketika kau memanggilnya,"_

_Semua orang kini menoleh pada Draco. Mata mereka semua terbuka lebar dan ekspresinya takjub. Semua kecuali Luna, yang hanya tersenyum memandangi Draco._

_"Oh. Ternyata kau pintar juga Draco," kata Luna, memecah kesunyian._

_"Brilian Draco!" puji Hermione yang kini tersenyum lebar. _

_"Wow. Siapa sangka kau ternyata cukup pintar, eh?" goda Harry, terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Draco pelan. Draco mendengus. "Oh. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita pergi besok?"_

_"Besok? Kenapa tidak sekarang kalau kita bisa, Potter?"_

_"Aku rasa, Luna dan yang lainnya membutuhkan perawatan lebih, Draco," jawab Narcissa. _

_"Mrs Malfoy—"_

_"Harry. Tolong. Narcissa,"_

_"Oh benar. Maaf Narcissa, kebiasaan," Harry nyengir polos. "Seperti—Narcissa katakan tadi, kita harus mengawasi mereka. Seperti Mr Ollivander yang benar-benar membutuhkan perhatian,"_

_"Bawa saja mereka ke teman-temanmu!" seru Draco. "Maaf Loony, tapi aku rasa kalian akan mendapatkan perawatan lebih baik dengan teman-temanmu. Kalian tahu, kelompok kalian waktu kelas lima itu,"_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Draco benar. Mungkin Orde bisa membantu. Dan kami bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa Draco dan Narcissa tidak lagi di pihak _dia,_" kata Luna tenang._

_Harry berpikir sesaat. Ide Luna tidak buruk, tapi apa mereka benar-benar bisa menerima Draco dan Mrs—oke, Narcissa, seperti Harry dan Hermione? Harry ingat betul bahwa Keluarga Weasley sangat tidak menyukai keluarga Malfoy. Dan Dean yang bahkan bisa diselamatkan karena campur tangan Draco masih tidak mempercayainya. Mrs Weasley tidak akan menyukai ini._

_"Bagaimana kalau kalian modifikasi ingatan kami supaya kami bisa meyakinkan Orde bahwa Draco dan Narcissa menyelamatkan kami," kata Luna lagi. Harry mematung. Luna selalu seperti itu, bersikap dam berbicara seakan dia mengetahui isi pkiran orang._

_Hermione menghela nafas. "Modifikasi ingatan itu berbahaya. Salah-salah, kita bisa menghapus seluruh ingatan kalian. Kalian bisa tidak mengingat siapa diri kalian lagi,"_

_"Tapi kamu bisa melakukannya dengan lancar. Maksudku dengan kedua orangt—" Hermione mendelik tajam pada Harry, yang langsung berhenti bicara dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Oke aku akan diam,"_

_Luna menghampiri Hermione dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Tidak apa-apa Hermione. Aku mempercayaimu. Kamu tidak akan menghapus seluruh ingatan kita. Lagipula, lebih aman begini. Dean dan Mr Ollivander masih tidak percaya pada Draco dan Narcissa seperti kita. Jika kamu membuat mereka percaya, akan lebih mudah meyakinkan Orde tentang Draco dan Narcissa,"_

_Hermione menghela nafas lagi. Luna benar. Semua orang akan diuntungkan dengan ini. Hermione bisa memodifikasi ingatan mereka jadi Draco dan Narcissa bisa berada di bawah perlindungan Orde._

_"Oh dan pastikan kalian menghapus ingatan tentang Horcrux," kata Luna lagi._

_"Err—kenapa?" tanya Draco._

_"Gampang saja. Jika kita tahu, seluruh anggota Orde akan tahu. Jika suatu hari nanti salah satu dari kami tertangkap oleh komplotannya," Luna mengangkat bahu. "_Dia _akan tahu. Dan mungkin dia malah akan membuat lebih banyak Horcrux lagi,"_

_Harry dan Hermione saling pandang. Mereka berdua sadar kalau apa yang Luna katakan benar adanya. Terlalu beresiko jika mereka tahu. Beresiko untuk mereka dan juga beresiko untuk Harry dan Hermione. Seluruh rencana mereka bisa gagal dan lebih parahnya lagi, _dia _akan merajalela lebih lama. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan hal itu, terutama Harry. Dia sudah menginginkan hidup yang tenang bersama Hermione._

_"Oke. Kita ambil suara. Siapa yang setuju dengan ide Luna tadi?" tanya Hermione._

_Luna langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Draco mengacung. Begitu pula dengan Narcissa. Tidak lama, Harry ikut mengangkat tangannya._

_"Oke kalau begitu. Sudah kita putuskan. Kami akan menghapuskan ingatan kalian,"_

0oooo0oooo0

_Dobby membawa Luna, Dean, Mr Ollivander dan Griphook si Goblin ke Grimmauld Place lalu langsung kembali ke tempat persembunyian Draco untuk membawa Harry, Hermione dan Draco ke Hogwarts. Tapi sesuatu terjadi._

_Hermione merasa tidak enak badan sejak pagi. Dia merasa sangat lemas dan juga terlihat pucat. Jadi Harry bersikeras meminta Hermione untuk tinggal sementara ia pergi dengan Draco. Tentu saja, Hermione menentang keras hal itu._

_"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?!" kata Hermione keras. Dia duduk di atas ranjang rusak sementara Harry berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada._

_"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu _padamu_?! Demi celana dalam Merlin! Hermione! Kamu sedang sakit!"_

_Draco yang sejak tadi berdiri di mulut pintu hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Panggil aku jika kalian sudah memutuskan kalau ini hanya membuang-buang waktu," ujar Draco sambil melangkah pergi._

_Hermione mendelik ke arah Draco dan mendengus kesal. Dia benar-benar tergoda untuk menyumpal mulut Draco kali ini._

_Harry menghela nafas. "Hermione, aku mohon. Jangan lakukan ini," Harry berlutut di depan Hermione, menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin kamu tinggal disini dengan Narcissa. Aku ingin kamu tetap aman. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap berjuang,"_

_"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu Harry, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu berjuang disisimu. Kamu ingat itu?"_

_"Aku ingat itu dengan sangat jelas. Tapi kamu sedang tidak sehat. Lagipula aku tidak pergi sendirian, aku bersama Draco dan Dobby. Jika sesuatu terjadi, Dobby bisa langsung membawa kami pergi,"_

_Hermione sadar kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Dia juga sadar, kalau ia bersikeras ikut, dia hanya akan jadi beban bagi Harry dan Draco. Dan jika Hermione memaksa Harry untuk tetap tinggal, _dia _akan semakin tidak terkendali. Harry harus pergi. Tapi terlalu banyak pikiran buruk melintas di benak Hermione saat ini._

_Seandainya _dia _tidak pernah ada…._

_"Berhati-hatilah. Harry," bisik Hermione._

_Harry tersenyum kecil. Ia mencodongkan tubuhnya, mencium Hermione pelan dan lembut. Merasakan kedua tangan Hermione mengalung di lehernya. _

_"Aku pasti kembali. Aku berjanji,"_

0oooo0oooo0

_Satu jam berlalu setelah Dobby membawa Draco dan Harry pergi. Dan setiap detik, kekhawatiran Hermione semakin besar. Bahkan buku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hermione bangkit dari kursi, tiba-tiba kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan kepalanya pening. Beruntung, Narcissa ada di sana. Dia menangkap Hermione sebelum terjatuh._

_"Merlin Hermione. Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Narcissa, membantu Hermione kembali duduk di kursi. _

_"Ya. Umm—terima kasih Narcissa," ucap Hermione lemah._

_"Biarkan aku memeriksamu, ya? Hanya untuk memastikan,"_

_"Terima kasih. Tapi aku rasa tidak usah—"_

_"Hanya untuk memastikan Hermione. Perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang,"_

_Hermione menggigit bibir. Tidak yakin._

_Narcissa tertawa pelan. "Tenang, sebelum aku menikahi Lucius aku mengikuti pelatihan menjadi Healer,"_

_Hermione menyerah dan membiarkan Narcissa melancarkan beberapa mantra ke tubuhnya. Hermione tidak merasakan apapun, tidak seperti sewaktu dia pergi ke dokter Muggle. _

Mungkin ini rasanya diperiksa oleh Healer, _pikir Hermione._

_Pikiran Hermione berkelana. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika semua ini berakhir? Mungkin menjadi Healer? Mengingat Harry sangat hobi pulang dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya dari bermain Quidditch. Dan mungkin Harry akan menjadi pemain Quidditch professional. Atau Auror? Hermione ragu dia masih mau jadi Auror setelah semua ini. Tapi yang pasti, Hermione yakin Harry menginginkan beberapa mini-Harry berkeliaran di rumah—_

_"Hermione. Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" pertanyaan Narcissa membuyarkan lamunan Hermione._

_"Tentu saja. Ada yang salah?"_

_"Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi apa kamu—kamu tau—aktif secara—seksual. Dengan Harry?"_

_Wajah Hermione langsung memerah. "Apa—Narcissa! Apa hubungannya—_itu!_—dengan kesehatanku!"_

_Narcissa mengulum senyum. "Oh Hermione. Tentu saja _itu _ada hubungannya,"_

_Dan sekarang Hermione sangat bingung._

0oooo0oooo0

_Draco menggerutu. Kenapa?_

_Karena Myrtle terus saja menempel di sampingnya sambil mengikik. Draco merasa sangat terganggu. Ditambah dengan senyuman lebar di wajah Harry yang sesekali meliriknya dengan tatapan 'aku-sangat-menikmati-melihatmu-terganggu'._

_"Diam Potter," gerutu Draco._

_"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun Malfoy," kata Harry takjub._

_Dobby membawa mereka dengan selamat ke dalam Hogwarts. Dan sekarang dia sedang kembali ke dapur Hogwarts, sementara Harry dan Draco pergi ke Kamar Rahasia._

_$buka pintunya$_

_Mata Draco terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat jalan menuju Kamar Rahasia. Tentu dia sering mendengar cerita tentang Kamar Rahasia di asramanya. Bagaimana Salazar Slytherin membangunnya sebagai tempatnya memelihara monsternya. Monster yang bisa 'membersihkan' Hogwarts dari Kelahiran Muggle._

_"Ayo Draco. Kita segera selesaikan semua ini," kata Harry sambil melangkah masuk._

_"Aku akan selalu disini ketika kalian kembali. Hihihihihi," Myrtle berbisik di telinga Draco._

_Draco merinding dan cepat-cepat mengikuti Harry masuk ke dalam. Menghiraukan Myrtle yang masih terkikik-kikik di belakangnya. Harry menoleh dan tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi Draco._

_"Seandainya aku punya kamera," kata Harry di sela tawanya._

_"Satu tawa lagi dan aku bersumpah akan mengumpankan kamu ke dementor!"_

_"Tenanglah Draco. Ah kita sampai,"_

_Mata Draco mengikuti arah pandang Harry. Dia terpaku di tempatnya begitu menyadari pemandangan di depannya._

_"Demi Salazar…itu basilisk,"_

0oooo0oooo0

_Harry selesai memasukkan beberapa taring Basilisk dan mengekstrasi racunnya ke dalam beberapa tabung yang disediakan Hermione di tasnya. Draco hanya memandang ke sekeliling dengan takjub, bagaimana pun itu adalah ruangan favorit Salazar Slytherin, ruangan yang menjadi legenda di antara para siswa Slytherin. Dan sekarang dia berdiri di dalamnya!_

_"Sudah cukup. Kita bisa pergi,"_

_Draco tersadar dari transnya. "Oh sudah selesai? Ayo kita segera pergi,"_

_Harry dan Draco kembali ke kamar mandi, dimana Myrtle—Harry mendengus geli, Draco menghela nafas keras—sudah menunggu Draco. Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi—Draco bernafas lega karena Myrtle tidak lagi mengikutinya. Harry tetap nyengir—dan mendapati lorong Hogwarts sangat sepi. Maklum, sudah hampir tengah malam._

_"Mana teman kecilmu itu?" bisik Draco._

_"Entahlah. Mungkin kita harus—ummphh!"_

_Draco membungkam Harry dengan tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah lemari sapu._

_"Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku tidak mau bermesraan denganmu di lemari sapu!" desis Harry._

_Draco memutar matanya. "Jangan kegeeran. Sst! Seseorang datang,"_

_Harry dan Draco mengintip dari celah kecil di lemari sapu itu. Mendengarkan suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Mereka mengira itu mungkin salah satu murid atau guru yang sedang berpatroli. Tapi yang mereka lihat adalah seorang pria dengan jubah hitam. Harry bisa melihat potongan tato ular di balik lengan jubahnya. Harry dan Draco saling menatap._

_Itu seorang Pelahap Maut._

* * *

><p>an: hai!...lagi.

maaf baru sempat update. benar-benar maaf.


	10. Some People

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Some People<strong>

Fred dan George Weasley sedang sangat bosan. Sebagian besar anggota Orde pergi. Bill, Remus dan Draco segera pergi ke Prancis ketika terdengar alarm pertahanan di rumah perlindungan Fleur, Tonks, Teddy dan Victoire runtuh. Dan sekarang mereka sangat bosan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" gumam Fred yang berbaring di ranjang dengan kedua kaki menggantung di ujung. Sebuah snitch terbang di atas kepalanya.

George, yang duduk berselonjor di lantai dengan punggung menempel di sisi tempat tidur yang sedang Fred tempati, mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi aku memikirkan tentang bom yang kita ciptakan beberapa hari yang lalu,"

Fred berguling mendekati George. "Maksudmu bom ilusi yang kita ciptakan itu?"

"Yeah. Aku pikir, mungkin kita harus modifikasi bom itu. Kau tahu, untuk merefleksikan ilusi terburuk dari orang yang terkena bom itu,"

"Hey itu ide yang bagus! Kita juga bisa menggunakannya untuk menjahili orang!"

Keduanya saling pandang. Seulas seringai lebar menghiasi wajah keduanya.

0oooo0oooo0

Ginny Weasley sebal. Dia masih kesal pada Bill karena rapat beberapa hari yang lalu. Berani-beraninya dia mengatakan Harry tidak akan kembali pada Ginny. Tentunya, Harry pasti kembali pada Ginny. Mereka akan memulai hidup yang sangat bahagia bersama dan Ginny akan memberi Harry beberapa mini-Harry dan mini-Ginny. Dan Ron—Ginny mendengus—bisa-bisanya berpikir kalau Hermione akan memiliki Harrynya, berpikir kalau Harry dan Hermione menyukai satu sama lain. Mereka seperti kakak adik! Tentu saja mereka tidak akan melakukan _itu _di saat mereka jauh. Lagipula, siapa Hermione jika dibandingkan dengan Ginny? Ginny lebih cantik dan seksi diliat dari berbagai sisi sekaligus. Dan dia pasti akan mendapatkan Harry.

Harry pasti akan kembali padanya.

0oooo0oooo0

Neville Longbottom duduk di balik mejanya, memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang sedang mengerjakan essai. Di pintu, terlihat seorang Pelahap Maut siaga dengan tongkat di tangannya. Neville merindukan Hogwarts yang dulu, Hogwarts tempatnya belajar.

Tidak ada Pelahap Maut. Satu-satunya yang para siswa takuti hanyalah ujian dan detensi, bukan kematian.

Neville benar-benar berharap semua ini segera berakhir. Pikirannya melayang pada Ginny. Neville sangat menyayangi Ginny, tetapi Ginny terlalu memikirkan Harry, masih yakin kalau Harry akan kembali padanya.

Neville menghela nafas.

Jika saja Ginny mau membuka hatinya untuk Neville. Neville berjanji—tidak, dia _bersumpah_—akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakannya dan ia juga akan menunggu dengan sabar, sampai hati Ginny benar-benar menerimanya.

Jika saja.

0oooo0oooo0

Narcissa Black bersyukur dengan keputusannya untuk mengirimkan surat pembatalan pernikahannya dengan Lucius (walau sampai detik ini Lucius belum juga menandatangi itu). Dan dia juga bersyukur ketika kakaknya, Andromeda Tonks, menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Keduanya sangat dekat sekarang, terutama setelah Narcissa menyelamatkan Andromeda ketika mereka diserang. Sayangnya, mereka kehilangan Ted Tonks saat itu.

Walau sebagian besar anggota Orde menerimanya dan Draco, masih ada beberapa orang yang enggan melihatnya sebagai anggota mereka, orang-orang yang masih melihat mereka sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut. Orang-orang seperti Molly dan Ginny Weasley.

Tapi Narcissa tidak terlalu peduli. Selama Draco baik-baik saja dan selama masih ada orang yang percaya padanya, dia baik-baik saja.

Ya. Narcissa baik-baik saja.

0oooo0oooo0

Ronald Weasley, berbaring di ranjangnya bersama Luna, kesulitan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Dia bangkit perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Luna. Ron menghampiri jendela, melihat ke langit hitam.

Malam selalu terasa damai. Langit hitam dengan kerlip bintang dan cahaya bulan ini selalu menenangkan hatinya. Juga mengingatkan Ron pada malam ketika dia pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione. Ron menghela nafas. Seharusnya dia bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin saat itu. Tentu, Horcrux yang mengalung padanya memberikan pengaruh buruk. Tapi Harry dan Hermione bisa mengendalikan diri mereka saat mereka mengenakan kalung itu selama berjam-jam. Kenapa dia tidak bisa?

Soal Horcrux, Ron hanya memberitahu Luna. Dia dan Luna percaya bahwa tidak bijaksana menceritakan hal ini pada Orde. Bagaimana jika salah satu mereka tertangkap? Seluruh rencana Harry dan Hermione bisa hancur berantakan. Karena itu, diam-diam mereka berlatih Occlumency setiap waktu luang dan juga mencari petunjuk tentang Horcrux.

Ron tersenyum kecil. Hal itulah yang mendekatkan mereka berdua. Dia ingat ketika ia pertama kali mengatakan pada Luna tentang perasaannya. Malam itu bulan bersinar terang seperti malam ini, mereka sedang berlatih Occlumency dan Ron tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal itu. Syukurlah, Luna juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Ron merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas. Cincin itu milik mendiang ibu Luna. Xenophilius bilang, itu cincin yang dipakainya ketika melamar ibu Luna, cincin itu juga yang digunakan kakek Luna untuk melamar neneknya. Xenophilius menyerahkan cincin itu ketika mereka sedang mengobrol santai. Xeno menanyakan keseriusan Ron pada Luna. Tentunya Ron serius menyayangi Luna dan ingin menikahinya, jadi Xenophilius menyerahkan cincin itu padanya. Dia hanya mencari waktu yang tepat.

Bagaimana jika waktu yang tepat itu tidak pernah ada?

Itu yang Remus pikirkan saat dia menikahi Tonks. Mereka dan Teddy kecil selalu terlihat bahagia, walau di masa seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Remus benar? Tidak akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk memulai hal seperti ini.

Ron menoleh, menatap wajah Luna yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

Mungkin seharusnya Ron melakukan hal itu secepatnya.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

* * *

><p><em>an: thank you so much for your review and for reading this! :D<em>

_fyi, I will continue to write this and other fic :)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n: HAAIII! terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca dan me-review/fave/follow cerita ini. aku tahu sudah lama ****_banget _****aku tidak meng-update cerita ini. tapi aku janji, aku akan menyelesaikan ****_semua _****cerita yang sekarang belum selesai. dan aku tahu, banyak banget ****_plot hole _****di cerita ini, tapi ya begitulah...**

**anyway, selamat membaca! dan maaf kalau chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang.**

**oh dan chapter sebelum ini itu cuma selingan saja. intermezzo, ini baru lanjutan dari chapter 9 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Draco dan Harry menggenggam tongkat mereka erat, keduanya terlihat waspada. Keduanya menyadari ada lebih dari seorang Pelahap Maut di Hogwarts sekarang. Mungkin karena Harry dan Hermione masih buron, mereka menyimpan Pelahap Maut untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya mereka muncul di Hogwarts. Dan Harry menyesal meninggalkan Jubah Tak Kasat Matanya bersama Hermione.<em>

_"Putar arah Potter, mereka datang dari arah sana!" desis Draco, mendorong-dorong Harry kembali ke arah mereka datang._

_Harry mendengar suara sepatu. "Sial! Mereka datang dari arah sana juga!" _

_Draco berhenti mendorong-dorong Harry. Keduanya kini terlihat panik. "Sial! Kemana kita harus mencari tempat persembunyian!"_

_Harry mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Dobby tidak kunjung muncul! Dan Harry tidak mungkin berteriak-teriak untuk memanggilnya._

_Seakan menjawab seluruh ketakutan Harry dan Draco, sebuah pintu muncul di hadapan mereka. Harry bernafas lega, ia segera menarik Draco masuk ke dalam Kamar Kebutuhan dan segera menutup pintunya._

_"Fiyuh! Hampir saja," Harry bersiul lega._

_Draco merosot dan terduduk di atas lantai, terengah-engah. "Astaga. Lain kali, jangan biarkan peri rumah itu jauh-jauh dari kita. Kita bisa langsung kabur jika dia ada disini,"_

_Harry terkekeh. Kemudian dia mendengar sesuatu. Suara mendesis. Harry menajamkan pendengarannya, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kamar Kebutuhan dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam barang yang tua dan berdebu. Harry berjalan pelan, mengikuti suara-suara yang terdengar olehnya. Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, sampai Harry berhenti di depan sebuah meja._

_Suara itu keluar dari sebuah kotak tua. Harry membuka kotak itu perlahan dan melihat sebuah tiara di dalamnya. Suara-suara di telinga Harry terdengar semakin jelas ketika ia membuka kotak tersebut._

_"Apa itu?" tanya Draco dari balik punggung Harry._

_"Aku rasa ini Horcrux," jawab Harry sambil terus menatap tiara itu._

_"Itu?" Draco bersiul. "Yakin?"_

_"Yeaaahhh, cukup yakin,"_

_"Well. _Dia _punya selera bagus dalam pemilihan media. Tiara itu cantik. Mungkin ini barang favoritnya juga, seperti diary dan ular itu. Mungkin _dia _punya hobi berdandan sebagai seorang putri,"_

_Harry memutar matanya dan tertawa pelan._

_"Hey. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba taring Basilisk tadi untuk menghancurkan benda ini? Kau tahu, untuk memastikan itu benar-benar bekerja," usul Draco._

_Harry mengangkat bahu. "Ya tidak ada salahnya,"_

_Harry mengodok isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu taring Basilisk. Pikiranya melayang pada saat ia menghancurkan diary, Ginny yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri serta tubuhnya yang dijalari racun Basilisk. Kemudian dia memikirkan Hermione. Senyumnya ketika ia tersadar dari 'tidur panjang'nya. Harry tersenyum, ia menarik nafas panjang, mengangkat tangannya yang memegang taring Basilisk, lalu dengan cepat menusuk tiara tersebut dengan tarik basilisk itu._

_Terjadi sebuah ledakan, Harry dan Draco terlempar sampai menabrak dinding, sementara tiara itu mengeluarkan asap hitam yang kemudian membentuk wajah _dia _dan meraung keras. Harry dan Draco bangkit dari lantai, menepuk-nepuk baju dan celana mereka. Keduanya menatap awan hitam yang perlahan-lahan menghilang itu._

_"Blimey. Tadi itu—wow," gumam Draco._

_Harry diam. Dia menghampiri tiara yang kini terbelah dua tersebut dan memasukkan keduanya ke dalam tas._

_"Harry," panggil Draco, untuk pertama kalinya memanggil Harry dengan nama depannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Horcrux itu?"_

_"Aku bisa mendengar mereka," alis Harry berkerut. "Seperti—mereka memanggilku,"_

_"Memanggilmu? Harry. Itu terdengar—buruk,"_

_"Apa maksudmu Draco?"_

_"Maksudku. Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar semua itu? Mendengar suara-suara itu tidak pernah menjadi pertanda yang baik," Draco menghela nafas. "Pikirkan ini. Harry, keluargamu adalah Gryffindor sejati, itu yang aku dengar dari Father. Sepanjang sejarah sihir yang aku ketahui, hanya keturunan Slytherin bisa berbicara bahasa ular. Itu adalah keluarga Gaunt, dan keluarga itu sudah punah. Sejak saat Keluarga Gaunt punah, tidak ada lagi orang yang dikenal bisa berbicara dengan ular, bahkan Keluarga Black dan Lestrange yang dikenal dengan ilmu hitam selama berabad-abad, tidak pernah dikenal memiliki anggota keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan berbicara dengan ular. Apalagi seorang Potter!"_

_"Keluarga Gaunt tidak punah Draco. _Dia _adalah keturunan Keluarga Gaunt. Ibunya seorang Gaunt,"_

_"Jadi itu kenapa dia bisa berbicara pada piaraannya," gumam Draco. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Intinya. TIdak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Kau tidak kebetulan bisa mendengar Horcrux, bisa berbicara Parseltounge. Aku yakin ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Sesuatu yang kurasa berhubungan dengan malam ketika _dia _berusaha membunuhmu, Harry,"_

_Harry terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata dari mulut Draco. Jika semua ini bukan kebetulan, dan darimana dia mendapatkan semua kemampuan itu? Kata Draco tadi, itu semua bisa jadi berhubungan dengan hari dimana _dia _berusaha membunuh Harry, malam ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal._

_"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Dobby!"_

0oooo0oooo0

_Harry mematung di tempatnya. Matanya menatap Hermione lurus dan tanpa ekspresi, tanpa berkedip._

_Hermione, yang duduk di tepi ranjang, menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap Harry was-was. Pikirannya melantur ke skenario terburuk yang mungkin Harry lakukan. Jari jemari Hermione saling terpaut erat satu saat lain, menggenggam tangannya sendiri seperti itu dan mendengarkan debar jantungnya yang semakin kencang membuat Hermione tidak tahan lagi menunggu._

_"Harry. Kumohon, katakan sesuatu," gumam Hermione akhirnya._

_Harry, masih mematung di tempatnya dan tanpa ekspresi bertanya, "Kamu yakin tentang ini? Maksudku, ada kemungkinan semua ini kesalahan, betul?"_

_Hermione menggeleng. "Narcissa sudah melakukan tes tiga kali, Harry. Tiga kali dan ketiganya memiliki hasil yang sama," Hermione menatap Harry nanar. "Maaf Harry, aku—kamu pasti tidak menginginkan ini. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati dan—dan—aku hanya—aku minta maaf,"_

_Harry akhirnya menghampiri Hermione, berlutut di hadapannya dan menggenggam kepalan tangan di pangkuan Hermione dengan erat. Dia mendongak, tersenyum lembut pada Hermione. "Aku menginginkan ini. Semua ini, Hermione. Ya, memang ini semua lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, tapi itu tidak membuatku tidak senang. Bahkan aku sangat senang mendengar ini! Kita akan menjadi keluarga!" Harry mencium tangan Hermione._

_Hermione menghela nafas lega dan menunduk untuk mencium puncak kepala Harry. Harry tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Kening keduanya saling menempel. Mereka menutup mata mereka, menikmati saat bahagia yang hanya terjadi sesekali._

_"Aku takut, Harry," bisik Hermione, membuka kedua matanya._

_"Takut? Kenapa?"_

_"Situasi kita saat ini, tidakkah kamu berpikir kalau ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk—semua ini. Dunia ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kita, apalagi untuk anak-anak," Hermione terlihat sangat khawatir. "Bagaimana kalau _dia _tahu tentang ini? Tentang anak kita,"_

_Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione semakin erat. Dia menatap Hermione dalam-dalam, "Hermione, aku bersumpah padamu aku akan selalu melindungimu dan anak kita. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha untuk mengakhiri semua ini secepat mungkin. Untuk kita, untuk keluarga kita,"_

_Hermione tersenyum melihat ekspresi dan mendengar kata-kata Harry._

_"Terima kasih Hermione,"_

_"Untuk apa?"_

_Harry nyengir. "Untuk membuat ini hari terbaik di hidupku,"_

0oooo0oooo0

_Draco dan Narcissa Malfoy duduk di ruang tengah, menikmati secangkir kopi panas dan beberapa potong roti yang dibawa Dobby beberapa saat lalu. Mereka memberi Harry dan Hermione privasi di kamar, menikmati kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Itu pertama kalinya Narcissa melihat mereka begitu bahagia setelah beberapa minggu._

_"Mother, katamu _dia _menitipkan sesuatu pada Bibi Bella sesuatu yang berharga. Sebuah piala?" tanya Draco, lalu menyeruput kopi dari gelas di tangannya._

_Narcissa mengangguk, namun tidak mengatakan apapun._

_"Aku melihat satu Horcrux hari ini, Mother," Draco menggenggam gelasnya erat, merasakan hangat di jemarinya. "Sebuah tiara, mirip seperti tiara Ravenclaw. Kamu tahu, yang katanya bisa membuat kita pintar. Harry menghancurkannya. Itu sangat mengerikan,"_

_"Apa maksudmu mengerikan?"_

_"Benda itu! Itu berteriak, seperti manusia. Kesakitan. Dan—dan, ada asap hitam menyerupai mukanya. Mother, piala yang katamu ada di Lemari Besi Bibi Bella, bisakah kita mengambilnya? Aku rasa, semakin cepat kita menghancurkan semua itu, semakin cepat semua ini berakhir dan—"_

_"Draco," potong Narcissa. Draco mendongak, menatap Narcissa dengan kedua alis terangkat. Narcissa tersenyum. "Sejak aku memberitahumu tentang Hermione dan bayinya kamu bertingkah sangat aneh. Kamu bahkan menatap mereka dengan aneh," Narcissa bertanya pelan, "Apa kamu cemburu pada mereka?"_

_Draco mega-megap. "Apa?! Aku tidak—"_

_"Draco. Aku ibumu. Jangan sekali-kali berbohong padaku anak muda,"_

_Draco menghela nafas. "Aku tidak cemburu Mother. Aku hanya—" ia menghela nafas lagi. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, kapan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka miliki sekarang? Kapan aku bisa merasa sebahagia mereka? Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu apa rasanya dan aku _ingin _merasakannya. Mungkin aku sedikit cemburu, tapi—entahlah,"_

_Narcissa menatap putra tunggalnya itu. Sejak Draco masih kecil, Lucius selalu menekannya, menuntut Draco untuk bersikap seperti seorang Malfoy, bersikap seperti Lucius. Narcissa menyadari bahwa dia tidak pernah melihat Draco tertawa lepas atau bermain seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Dia selalu berusaha untuk membuat Lucius bangga terhadapnya dan untuk apa? Tidak pernah sekalipun Lucius memujinya atau sekedar mengatakan bahwa ia menyayanginya._

_"Oh Draco. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan Lucius bersikap seperti itu padamu. Kamu seharusnya memiliki masa kecil yang normal seperti anak pada umumnya,"_

_"Hey Mum. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu atas semua ini," Draco tersenyum kecil pada ibunya. "Aku hanya ingin semua ini cepat berakhir. Aku ingin menghancurkan semua Horcrux itu secepat mungkin dan mungkin, aku bisa mendapatkan semua kebahagian itu untukku suatu hari nanti,"_

_Narcissa mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Draco erat. "Ayo kita lakukan,"_

_"Yeah, seandainya semudah itu,"_

_Narcissa dan Draco menoleh, melihat Harry berdiri di mulut pintu, kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan terlihat serius. "Kalian buronan sekarang. Kalian tidak bisa berjalan begitu saja ke Gringgots tanpa dihadang oleh beberapa Pelahap Maut,"_

_"Kurasa kamu benar. Hey, mana Hermione?" Draco melihat ke arah pintu._

_"Tidur. Aku rasa dia lelah," Harry menarik kursi dan duduk di meja, Draco di sebelah kanan dan Narcissa di sebelah kirinya. "Jadi, bagaimana kita menyusup ke Gringgots?"_

_"Boleh aku memberi usul?" tanya Draco. Narcissa dan Harry mengangguk. Draco nyengir. "Ayo kita hancurkan Gringgots!"_

0oooo0oooo0

Fleur, Remus, Tonks dan Bill langsung menoleh pada Draco. Alis mereka semua terangkat dan ekspresi mereka terkejut.

"Jadi semua itu—" gumam Bill.

"—idemu—" Tonks menghela nafas.

Remus menggeleng-geleng.

"Hey! Itu tidak benar!" protes Draco.

Harry terbahak. "Tenang, tenang. Draco benar, itu bukan salahnya Gringgots berantakan. Narcissa tidak akan membiarkannya menghancurkan apapun. Tapi, _kami _memang berperan dalam—kejadian itu,"

"Draco dan Narcissa pergi ke Diagon Alley, rencananya mereka akan masuk ke Gringgots dan mengambil Piala itu. Tapi ternyata, beberapa Pelahap Maut mengenali mereka," Hermione mendadak terdiam. Harry menyadari ini dan mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Hermione erat. Hermione tersenyum kecil, terlihat sangat sedih.

Remus memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Dia selalu kagum dengan bagaimana mereka berkomunikasi satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan. Tapi mendadak, dia merasakan sesuatu. Menjadi manusia serigala membuat Remus lebih peka ke keadaan sekitarnya. Remus berdiri, begitu juga dengan Harry.

"Seseorang datang," ujar Remus dan Harry.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**a/n: sebelum kalian membaca chapter terbaru dari cerita yang satu ini. aku mau memberitahu kalau aku merubah nama Lily Isabelle menjadi Rose Isabelle. kenapa? tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya menyukai nama itu :DD**

**anyway, maaf baru bisa mengupload chapter terbarunya sekarang. kebetulan koneksi inet di rumah sedang sangat tidak baik selama seminggu belakangan ini dan minggu depan sudah masuk minggu ujian tengah semester belum lagi tugas2 yang harus dikumpulkan dan juga kegalauan mencari judul skripsi *halah*, jadi aku akan benar2 sibuk selama dua minggu ke depan. jadi, sekali lagi, maaf kalau update cerita ini akan cukup lama. :|**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya. Rumah yang seharusnya jadi tempat perlindungan bagi Tonks, Fleur, Teddy dan Victoire, rusak berat. Bahkan hampir hancur berantakkan. Ia menelan ludah, pikirannya penuh dengan bayangan tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi pada keluarganya.<p>

_Pantas mereka tidak kembali, _pikir Ron.

Suara gemerisik membuat Ron mengangkat tongkatnya seraya memutar tubuhnya. "Siapa disana?! Tunjukkan dirimu?!"

Ron hampir menurunkan tongkatnya ketika ia melihat Bill, Remus dan seorang pria berambut cokelat. Namun dia teringat apa yang dulu Alastor Moody dan Kingsley sering katakan. _Waspada setiap saat._

"Ron," gumam pria itu.

Ron tersadar, ia kembali menghunuskan tongkatnya. Matanya menatap Remus dan Bill. "Apa yang Mum katakan pada kalian sebelum kalian mengirimkan istri dan anak kalian kemari?"

Remus dan Bill tersenyum.

"Kita harus meng-confundus Ginny agar dia bersedia ikut bersama Tonks dan Fleur," kata Bill, berjalan menghampiri Ron dan mengalungkan lengannya di pundak adik laki-lakinya itu, memeluknya erat.

"_Blimey _Bill. Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja," gumam Ron, balas memeluk Bill erat.

"Hey, reuni ini memang mengharukan, tapi kita harus kembali ke dalam sekarang. Tidak aman di luar sini," kata pria berambut cokelat itu.

Ron melepas pelukannya. Dahinya berkerut menatap laki-laki itu. "Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah merasa mengenalmu,"

Remus nyengir, mengalungkan tangannya di bahu pria itu. "Ini adalah putra dari Prongs,"

Pria itu ikut nyengir. "Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama James Potter,"

Mata Ron membulat, menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya. "H—Harry?"

"Halo _mate_,"

Kepala Ron serasa berputar-putar dan ia pun jatuh pingsan.

"Oke, ini berjalan lebih baik dari perkiraanku," gumam Harry.

0oooo0ooo0

Ron pasti sedang bermimpi. Dia melihat Harry. Hidup! Wow. Dia pasti bermimpi. Sudah bertahun-tahun Ron tidak melihat Harry, walaupun mulutnya terus berkata Harry pasti masih hidup, tapi dalam hatinya dia merasa kalau Harry pasti sudah…..begitulah.

Ron membuka matanya perlahan. _Ya ini pasti mimpi, _pikir Ron.

Ron duduk di kasur dan mengerjap. Lalu ia menebarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang tidak Ron kenali. Dahi Ron berkerut heran. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, situasi di London dan dimana dia sekarang.

Ron melompat turun dari kasur dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut kemudian berlari-lari menuruni tangga. Ruangan di bawah terlihat sangat sepi, dia lalu berbelok dan menemukan dirinya di dapur yang juga sepi. Ron melihat keluar jendela, gelap. Hari pasti sudah sangat malam. Dia lalu kembali ke arah ia datang. Kali ini Ron menyadari di ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak foto yang pasti diambil lewat kamera Muggle, karena foto-foto tersebut tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ron melihat foto laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai Harry itu bersama seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang hampir sepucat rambut Draco.

"Ron,"

Ron menoleh, ia melihat pria itu berdiri di depan pintu, menggendong seorang bayi di tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum pada Ron, tapi Ron hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Pertama kali Harry bertemu dengan Ron di stasiun King's Cross, Molly Weasley menunjukkan bagaimana caranya untuk mencapai Platform 9 ¾ pada Harry. Lalu kita berbagi kompartemen di kereta, kau memintaku untuk menunjukkan luka sambaran kilat di dahiku. Lalu Hermione datang bersama Neville untuk mencari Trevor," jelas pria itu. "Aku tahu kau tidak percaya kalau aku adalah Harry James Potter. Tapi ayolah, aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu. Kau punya buku _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _dari Fred dan George ketika kau mencoba untuk mendekati Hermione,"

Kali ini Ron melotot. "H—Harry? Kau benar-benar Harry?"

Harry nyengir. "Aku mencoba untuk mengatakan itu padamu tapi kau keburu pingsan,"

"Kau masih hidup…Hermione! Bagaimana dengan Hermione?!" Ron berkata keras, membuat bayi di tangan Harry merengek.

"Hush Ron! Kau membuat Rose terbangun," desis Harry, menimang-nimang bayi di tangannya sambil bersenandung pelan hingga akhirnya bayi itu kembali tenang.

Ron memperhatikan bagaimana Harry begitu tenang dengan bayi di tangannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Harry memiliki sisi lembut seperti ini saat berhubungan dengan seorang bayi. Tunggu, bayi? Bayi siapa itu?!

"Hermione ada di kamarnya," kepala Harry menunjuk pintu kamar di sebelah dengan kepalanya. "Ayo ikut Ron. Aku harus membuat susu untuk Rose,"

"Tunggu, Harry. Siapa Rose?" tanya Ron sambil membuntuti Harry ke arah dapur.

Harry tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah mengisyaratkan pada Ron untuk duduk di kursi.

"Ini, kau pegang Rose sebentar," Harry menyerahkan Rose pada Ron yang terlihat kikuk dengan bayi di tangannya. Lalu Harry mengeluarkan botol susu dari rak dan mulai membuat susu.

"Harry!" desis Ron. "Kau masih belum mengatakan siapa anak ini!"

"Itu putriku. Rose Isabelle Potter, putriku bersama Hermione," jawab Harry tenang.

"Hermione?"

Harry berhenti menyendokkan susu ke dalam botol dan berbalik menatap Ron. "Aku minta maaf Ron, aku tahu kau menyukai Hermione tapi—"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Aku hanya terkejut dan lega mendengar Hermione baik-baik saja," Ron tersenyum kecil.

Harry menghela nafas lega dan kembali membuat susu untuk Rose. "Syukurlah. Aku selalu takut kalau-kalau aku harus menghadapimu soal ini suatu hari nanti,"

Ron tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak marah. Aku bahkan senang untuk kalian berdua. Hey, kalian bahkan memberiku dan Luna seorang keponakan,"

"Tunggu, Luna? Luna _Lovegood_?"

"Yap. Aku sudah bersamanya selama setahun lebih, hampir dua tahun. Dan aku malah berniat melamarnya jika perang ini berakhir,"

"Wow. Kau dan Luna? Aku tidak pernah menyangka. Well, Hermione selalu bilang kau pasti sudah bersama orang lain saat kami kembali nanti. Tapi kami selalu mengira itu Lavender atau orang lain yang tidak kita kenal. Tapi Luna?" Harry terkekeh. "Aku harus mengatakan aku sangat terkejut,"

Ron ikut tertawa.

Harry selesai membuat susu dan mengambil Rose kembali dari Ron. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam sementara Rose terlihat asyik dengan botol susu hangatnya.

"Hey Harry, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Harry mendongak. "Tentu, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau dan Hermione tidak kembali? Apa karena Rose?"

Harry menghela nafas dan kembali menunduk menatap Rose. "Sebagian besar, ya karena Rose. Sebelum Rose, kami hampir memiliki seorang putri. Tapi, penyerangan di Diagon Alley membuat kami kehilangannya. Hermione sangat hancur saat itu, selama hampir sebulan kami tidak melakukan apapun. Sampai Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi ke Godric's Hollow, kami membuat sebuah memorial kecil untuk Grace di samping nisan kedua orangtuaku. Dan disana, aku memberitahu Hermione soal Horcrux,"

"Ada apa dengan Horcrux?"

"Aku bisa mendengar Horcrux. Draco bilang, itu bukan pertanda baik. Memang benar. Ketika aku memberitahu Hermione, dia panik. Lalu dia membuat penelitian tentang itu, dia membaca banyak sekali buku,"

"Tipikal Hermione," Ron tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Harry nyengir. "Aku tahu, benar?" senyum itu memudar dengan cepat. "Lalu kita melihat ketika Horcrux yang kami temukan dan belum kami hancurkan disimpan berdekatan. Seakan-akan mereka bisa mendengar satu sama lain,"

Mata Ron membulat. "Jadi—jika kau bisa mendengar Horcrux—itu—"

"Aku kira aku adalah salah satu Horcrux. Mungkin itu kenapa aku bisa berbicara dengan ular. Mungkin itu kenapa aku bisa mendengar pikiran Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Itulah kami mencari-cari cara untuk membunuh Horcrux tanpa menghancurkannya,"

"Tapi Harry, itu tidak mungkin!"

"Itu yang Hermione berusaha percaya. Tapi bukti-buktinya cukup nyata Ron,"

Ron menelan ludah. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin benar. Harry tidak mungkin Horcrux, bagaimana mungkin _dia _menjadikan seorang manusia sebagai Horcrux? Bagaimana mungkin?!

"Aku akan menidurkan Rose. Selamat malam, Ron," ujar Harry. Dia bangkit mendekap Rose yang kini terlelap kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Ron yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

0ooo0ooo0

Esok paginya Ron dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos sela jendela dan harum makanan. Perut Ron langsung bergejolak ketika mencium itu, jadi Ron segera turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Suasana dapur sedikit ramai dengan suara Teddy dan Victoire yang berceloteh. Remus dan Bill tertawa ketika Victoire melempar bebek karet miliknya ke arah Teddy. Bebek itu mencium dahi Teddy, membuatnya tidak sengaja menyenggol mangkuk serealnya sampai terjatuh. Tonks berteriak kaget, Fleur melompat—lebih karena teriakan Tonks—dan tawa Bill terdengar semakin keras.

Ron terdiam di mulut pintu dapur. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat atau merasakan suasana seperti ini. Ini sama seperti suasana di rumahnya sebelum perang berlangsung. Begitu sederhana dan damai. Ron tidak pernah menyangka ia akan merindukan pagi dimana satu hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan adalah lelucon Fred dan George.

Lamunan Ron pecah, ketika ia merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat tersenyum padanya sambil menggendong Rose.

"Hermione? Apa kau Hermione?"

Senyum di wajah Hermione melebar. "Wow, kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku ya Ron. Apa karena rambut ini atau kau memang sudah lupa dengan wajahku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Ron membuka mulutnya. Tapi suara Fleur lebih cepat.

"Rose! Kemari Rosie, ucapkan selamat pagi pada Teddy dan Victoire!" ujar Fleur riang, meraih Rose dari tangan Hermione. Hermione tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-geleng. Seketika dapur terasa lebih meriah dengan kehadiran Rose. Teddy dan Victoire berebut ingin menyentuh Rose. Ron ikut tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu.

"Jadi, Ron. Aku dengar dari Harry, kau dan Luna….." Hermione menatap Ron jahil, alis kirinya terangkat.

Ron terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yeah. Lebih dari setahun sekarang,"

Hermione mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menarik Ron ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku bahagia untukmu, Ron. Sungguh,"

"Terima kasih, Hermione," Ron mempererat pelukannya. "Aku juga bahagia untukmu dan Harry. Kalian berhak untuk bahagia. Terutama Harry," Ron membisikkan kata terakhirnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku minta maaf Hermione. Aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

Hermione tersenyum dan mencium pipi Ron. "Terima kasih Ron. Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Aku dan Harry yang harus minta maaf karena pergi begitu saja,"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mengerti. Beban ini terlalu berat untuk kalian berdua, wajar kalau kalian berdua ingin lari dari semua ini," Ron menghela nafas. "Walau tidak semua orang mengerti. Ginny—" Ron menahan nafas, wajahnya memucat.

"Ada apa Ron?" tanya Hermione, bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Ron.

"Ada yang harus kalian tahu," gumam Ron, menoleh pada Bill yang masih mengobrol dengan Remus. "Bill," panggil Ron.

Bill menoleh, masih tersenyum lebar dan senyuman itu menghilang ketika ia melihat ekspresi Ron. "Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Ginny,"

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and maybe several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Narcissa memikirkan putra tunggalnya. Wajar saja, karena hanya Draco yang ia miliki saat ini setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lucius. Hampir empat hari Draco, Bill dan Remus pergi dan sampai detik ini ia tidak mendengar kabar mereka ataupun Ron yang pergi menyusul mereka dua hari yang lalu. Narcissa sangat cemas, ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Draco.

Jadi ketika ia mendengar ribut-ribut di lantai bawah, Narcissa segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah.

Grimmauld Place tidak lagi seperti apa yang Narcissa ingat ketika ia masih kecil. Memang, tempat ini selalu memiliki kesan gelap dengan warna hijau emerald dan perak mendominasi. Tapi tidak pernah semuram ini. Dulu Narcissa, Bellatrix dan Andromeda sering mengunjungi tempat ini bersama kedua orangtua mereka. Narcissa cukup dekat dengan Regulus, tapi tidak pernah dengan Sirius. Sejak kecil sepupunya yang satu itu memang selalu berbeda, Narcissa tidak heran ketika akhirnya Sirius masuk Gryffindor.

Narcissa menghela nafas lega dengan pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang. Molly Weasley memeluk Bill dan Ron erat-erat, ribut karena kedua putranya itu tidak mengabarkan apapun padanya. Remus mengulum senyum, menahan tawa, Teddy terkikik di pangkuan Remus. Tonks hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum geli. Molly kemudian memeluk Fleur sekilas (Narcissa menyadari kalau ternyata Molly tidak begitu menyukai Fleur) sebelum beralih pada Victoire. Tentu, Molly memanggil Victoire dengan 'Vicky' dan Fleur langsung cemberut mendengar itu, Fleur tidak pernah suka mendengar siapapun memanggil Victoire dengan Vicky.

Melihat Draco membuat Narcissa menghela nafas lega. Tapi karena Narcissa berasal dari keluarga Black, dia tidak menunjukkan emosinya sejelas Molly. Tentu Narcissa memeluk putra tunggalnya itu, tapi ia tidak berteriak atau menangis di pelukan Draco seperti Molly.

Narcissa menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Harry dan Hermione, juga orang pertama yang langsung mengenali mereka. Molly langsung heboh begitu Remus mengkonfirmasi bahwa pria itu benar-benar Harry Potter. Draco harus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa saat wajah Harry mulai memerah di pelukan Molly karena kehabisan nafas. Molly melepaskan Harry dan beralih pada Hermione, tapi tiba-tiba dia terdiam di tempat. Ada apa?

Hermione mendekap seorang bayi. Narcissa sedikit terkejut melihat bayi perempuan dengan rambut hitam yang sedang terlelap itu. Nama anak itu Rose. Anak perempuan dari Harry dan Hermione. Suasana menjadi canggung.

Remus memecah suasana tidak enak itu dengan menyuruh mereka beristirahat. Hari memang sudah malam. Teddy dan Victoire juga sudah terlihat lelah. Molly juga kembali ke kamarnya, hingga tersisa Narcissa dan Draco di dapur.

"Jadi, Draco. Katakan padaku, apa maksudmu dengan 'memberitahuku apa yang terjadi'?" tanya Narcissa sambil menarik kursi meja makan.

Dahi Draco berkerut dan ia terlihat kesal. "Mother! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan masuk ke dalam pikiranku sembarangan!"

"Aku? Seharusnya _kau _yang belajar menutup pikiranmu itu. Seperti Harry dan Hermione tadi. Aku tidak bisa membaca apapun," ujar Narcissa sambil mengangkat bahu. Sudah lama ia belajar legilimens dan occlumency, sejak Narcissa masih siswa di Hogwarts. Dia, Andromeda dan Bellatrix mempelajari itu dari ibu mereka. Tidak disangka hal tersebut akan berguna juga pada akhirnya.

"Itu karena mereka belajar darimu, Mum,"

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Narcissa terlihat bingung.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu,"

0oooo0oooo0

"Harry. Kamu melihat bagaimana ekspresi Mrs Weasley tadi?"

Harry terkekeh. "Oh yeah. Seperti melihat hantu. Kurasa semua orang begitu saat melihat kita. Remus, Bill dan Draco juga begitu,"

Hermione menghela nafas. Menurunkan buku yang dibaca ke pangkuannya. "Bukan itu. Ekspresinya saat melihat Rose,"

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi Mrs Weasley saat melihat Rose?" tanya Harry, terlihat bingung. Ia melepaskan kaus yang dipakainya dan masuk ke bawah selimut.

Hermione menyimpan bukunya di atas meja dan menyelinap ke pelukan Harry. "Entahlah. Rasanya seperti dia tidak menyukai Rosie. Mungkin dia berpikir kamu akan menikahi Ginny dan bukan aku,"

"Hah? Aku dan Ginny? Well. Kami sudah lama putus kan? Tidak mungkin Mrs Weasley masih mengharapkan itu,"

"Entahlah Harry. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja,"

Harry mengecup kepala Hermione. "Mungkin. Tidurlah, kita punya hari yang panjang besok,"

0oooo0oooo0

Paginya mereka dibangunkan oleh tangisan Rose. Keduanya mengerang, masih merasa sangat mengantuk. Harry mengecup pipi Hermione dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur. Hermione hanya bergumam, berguling dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuhnya sementara Harry bangun dan menghampiri Rose.

"Selamat pagi Rosie," bisik Harry sambil mengangkat Rose dari tempat tidurnya. "Whoops. Sepertinya seseorang butuh mandi,"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Harry untuk mengganti _diaper _dan baju Rose. Tapi Rose masih tetap rewel.

"Sepertinya dia lapar," kata Hermione dengan suara serak. Ia duduk di kasur sambil mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu mau Mummy Rosie? Tentu kamu mau Mummy, benar?" tanya Harry dengan suara bayi sambil menghampiri Hermione di kasur. Perlahan ia menyerahkan Rose ke pelukan Hermione.

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Tentu dia mau Mummy. Daddy tidak bisa memberinya makanan,"

"Benar," Harry nyengir dan mengecup Hermione sekilas. "Aku akan turun ke bawah. Kamu mau sesuatu?"

"Secangkir kopi akan membangunkanku," jawab Hermione tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Rose.

"Tentu," Harry memakai kaus dan celana panjangnya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Harry dan Hermione menempati kamar lama Sirius yang sudah lama tidak ditempati. Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Orde menambah beberapa kamar baru di Grimmauld Place karena semakin banyak anggotanya yang memilih menetap disana karena jauh lebih aman ketimbang rumah mereka sendiri. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menempati kamar Sirius, termasuk Remus. Remus bilang, Sirius akan lebih senang jika kamar itu ditempati oleh Harry.

Dapur terlihat sangat sepi saat Harry turun ke sana. Itu membuat Harry bisa bergerak leluasa. Ia memanaskan air dan melihat ke dalam lemari. Harry memutuskan untuk membuat _sandwich _dan _scramble egg _untuk dirinya dan Hermione.

"Selamat pagi Harry," sapa Molly Weasley.

Harry menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Pagi Mrs Weasley. Mau kubuatkan sarapan?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku selalu menunggu setengah jam setelah bangun untuk sarapan," jawabnya sambil menarik kursi. Molly menatap Harry beberapa lama sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Jadi, Harry _dear. _Anak itu, benar-benar anakmu?"

"Ya," jawab Harry tanpa menoleh. "Anakku dan Hermione. Namanya Rose,"

"Rose? Aku kira kau mau menamai anakmu Lily dan James,"

Dahi Harry berkerut. "Sebagai nama tengah, mungkin. Tapi nama depan? Kurasa tidak. Aku dan Hermione ingin anak-anak kami mengukir sejarah dengan nama mereka sendiri,"

Molly manggut-manggut.

"Tidak ada kabar tentang Ginny?"

Ginny menghilang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehari setelah Bill, Remus dan Draco pergi menjemput Fleur dan Tonks. Itu yang membuat Ron pergi ke Prancis. Mereka butuh lebih banyak orang untuk mencari Ginny.

Molly menghela nafas dan menggeleng lemah.

"Kita akan menemukannya, Mrs Weasley," kata Harry sambil tersenyum. "Kita pasti akan menemukan Ginny,"

"Aku harap begitu," gumam Molly. "Harry?"

"Ya?"

"Jadi, benar-benar tidak ada harapan untukmu dan Ginny?"

Harry berhenti menyusun _sandwich _dan menoleh pada Molly, Harry terlihat serius. "Aku minta maaf Mrs Weasley. Tapi aku mencintai Hermione. Dan sekarang kami sudah memiliki Rose. Aku tahu, kau mau aku menikahi Ginny. Tapi aku tidak bisa Mrs Weasley. Tidak pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa,"

"Aku tahu, _dear. _Aku hanya harus mendengar itu sendiri," ujar Molly sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit dari kursi. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar sekarang,"

Harry menghela nafas berat setelah Molly keluar dari dapur. Ia kembali menyusun _sandwich _untuk dirinya dan Hermione. _Tinggal menghadapi Ginny, _pikir Harry. Ia tahu, menghadapi Ginny tidak akan semudah menghadapi Molly. Harry sudah mendengar dari Ron, Fred dan George tentang impian Ginny menikahi Harry bahkan sejak sebelum ia bertemu dengan Harry.

Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya dan dua cangkir kopi serta dua piring berisi _sandwich _dan _scramble egg _pun melayang di depannya. Harry terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar.

"Luna?"

Luna Lovegood yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda dari Luna Lovegood yang diingat Harry. Luna terlihat lebih dewasa dan serius. Harry tidak pernah menyangka Luna bisa terlihat serius seperti ini.

"Hey Harry. Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia duduk berselonjor di atas kasur di samping Hermione.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu akan kedatangan tamu pagi ini jadi aku hanya membuatkan sarapan untukmu juga,"

Luna mengipaskan tangannya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku dan Ronald akan pergi pagi ini,"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Ron. Aku dengar kalian…." Hermione membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, nyengir lebar pada Luna.

"Oh ya. Itu benar," jawab Luna tanpa ekspresi, mengingkatkan Harry pada Luna yang ia kenal dulu. "Aku dan Ronald sudah lama pacaran. Kami bahkan sudah tidur ber—"

"WOW WOW! Terlalu banyak informasi!" potong Harry sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Apa? Tentu kalian tidak aneh dengan itu kan?" Luna mengangkat bahu. "Kalian bahkan sudah punya Rose,"

Wajah Harry dan Hermione memerah.

"Nah, aku harus membangunkan Ronald sekarang. Kalian bersantai-santailah dulu," Luna melompat turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione yang masih terlihat tersipu.

0oooo0oooo0

Hari itu Harry dan Hermione banyak bertemu dengan anggota Orde yang keluar-masuk Grimmauld Place. Fred dan George terlihat senang begitu Harry mengenalkan mereka pada Rose. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang mengajari Rose cara hidup ala Marauders yang membuat Hermione bersumpah dalam hati akan menjauhkan Rose dari si kembar Weasley tersebut. Charlie dan Arthur memberi selamat pada Harry dan Hermione, keduanya terlihat senang melihat Rose. Percy tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan melipir menjauh dari kerumunan. Draco, Narcissa, Luna dan Ron pergi ke London kota, hari ini giliran mereka untuk membeli makanan.

Hampir semua perhatian terarah pada Rose, Harry dan Hermione (kecuali Percy yang malah membaca Koran di pojok ruangan).

Sampai akhirnya Luna memasuki ruangan.

Luna terengah-engah. Tangan kanannya menekan luka di bahu kirinya, rambutnya terlihat kusut. Luna terlihat berantakan. "Mereka….menyerang….London…." ucap Luna pelan sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh.

Dengan sigap Charlie dan George langsung mengangkat tubuh Luna dengan hati-hati ke atas sofa. Molly menyuruh Teddy dan Victoire ke kamarnya. Fleur langsung menghampiri Luna dan merapal mantra.

"Kita harus ke London sekarang," kata Fred, menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat.

"Jangan lupa menghitungku Forge," sahut George sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Fred.

"Tentu tidak Gred," Fred nyengir.

"Hermione—" Harry menoleh pada Hermione.

"Jangan!" potong Hermione. Harry melongo. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tahu kau pasti akan memintaku diam disini demi Rose. Tapi ingat janji kita Potter? Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Jadi jangan minta aku diam disini dan menunggu sementara kau ada di luar sana!"

Harry menghela nafas. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi Harry James Potter!" potong Hermione lagi.

"Haruskah kami menunggu kalian selesai berdebat atau kami boleh pergi duluan? Sebelum mereka mati?" kata Fred takjub. George hanya nyengir.

"Kalian pergilah," kata Fleur. "Aku akan menjaga Rose,"

"Baiklah," Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

Hermione mengatakan "Terima kasih" pada Fleur tanpa suara. Sebelum mengikuti Harry keluar.

* * *

><p>an: hi! ternyata membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari dugaanku untuk menulis chapter ini. dan jujur, aku kurang puas dengan hasilnya.

maaf untuk update yang lama. aku usahakan chapter selanjutnya di upload minggu depan. semoga.

terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fic ini dan me-review-nya :)

*xoxo*


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I WISH I own Harry Potter *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"_Blimey mate, _kau berat," gerutu Harry yang memapah Ron di halaman depan Grimmauld Place.

Ron, dengan tangan kanan mengalung di bahu Harry, hanya terkekeh sambil berusaha menyeret kaki kirinya yang terluka parah. Ron menyeringai. "Kenapa kau tidak membopongku masuk ke dalam? Kita akan terlihat seperti pengantin baru yang berbahagia," guraunya.

"Ouch Ronnie. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bilang kalau kau mau Harry menciummu," sahut George yang berjalan di depan Harry dan Ron.

"Yeah dan meminta Harry meninggalkan Hermione untukmu," sambung Fred.

"Dan kabur ke negara lain—"

"Membangun keluarga kalian sendiri—"

"Potter-Weasley—"

"Hentikan," Hermione memutar matanya. _Beberapa hal memang tidak berubah, _pikirnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Remus menggeleng-geleng. Anak-anak itu tidak pernah dewasa. Tapi ia sedikit lega, setidaknya mereka selalu bisa menghidupkan suasana, membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Suara tawa mereka bergema di telinga Remus, membuatnya menoleh. Remus tertawa melihat Harry benar-benar mengangkat Ron. Fred dan George bersorak ramai, Hermione takjub melihatnya, Draco tertawa keras dan Narcissa hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu," Bill yang berjalan paling depan berhenti. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan gesture tubuhnya berubah.

Remus waspada. Tawa di belakangnya pun berhenti. Bill mendorong pintu Grimmauld Place yang ternyata tidak tertutup apalagi terkunci. Dahinya berkerut dalam, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Di rumah itu hanya ada Fleur, Molly, Luna dan anak-anak.

Anak-anak. Bill takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anak itu. Teddy, Rose dan putrinya, Victoire.

Bill melihat ke sekeliling. Sunyi.

"Ini terlalu sunyi. Dan sekarang masih terlalu pagi bagi Teddy dan Victoire untuk tidur," gumam Bill pelan, hampir mendekati berbisik. Ia masuk lebih dalam.

Remus, Tonks, George, Draco dan Percy menaiki tangga untuk memeriksa lantai atas. Sementara sisanya mengikuti Bill memeriksa lantai bawah, mereka berpencar ke basement dan perpustakaan.

Lorong dan dapur terlihat kosong. Insting Bill mengatakan ada yang sesuatu yang terjadi di tempat ini.

"Bill! Kemari!" teriakan Remus.

Bill menoleh, ia berdiri di pintu dapur bersama Fred, mereka saling berpandangan. Tanpa bicara apapun mereka berlari ke arah suara. Di lorong, Bill melihat Hermione sudah berlari terlebih dahulu menaiki tangga, Harry diam di bawah karena masih memapah Ron. Bill melewati mereka berdua dan berlari menaiki tangga. Ia sampai di lantai pertama Grimmauld Place.

George ada di atas, dia menatap Bill nanar lalu menoleh ke arah _Drawing Room. _Ekspresinya tidak seperti George yang biasanya.

Bill heran melihatnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun dan memasuki _Drawing Room. _Ia melihat Remus dan Tonks memeluk Teddy erat, terlihat lega. Percy terlihat sedang memeriksa Molly dan Luna. Bill melihat sekeliling, mendapati Fleur duduk di kursi sambil memeluk Victoire. Bill menghela nafas lega dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Daddy!" Victoire melompat ke Bill, yang langsung memeluknya erat-erat dan mencium keningnya.

Bill mencium Fleur sekilas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Mata Fleur menggelap. "Pelahap Maut,"

0oooo0oooo0

Hermione tidak bisa melihat Rose di _Drawing Room. _Ia langsung berlari keluar, menghampiri setiap ruangan yang ada di lantai pertama, lalu berlari ke lantai dua dan memeriksa semua ruangan disana. Terus menerus sampai akhirnya ia sampai di lantai teratas.

Grimmauld Place terdiri dari 4 lantai, tidak termasuk ruang bawah tanah, _ground floor_ dan loteng. Di lantai teratas adalah kamar Regulus dan Sirius Black.

Jantung Hermione berdebar kencang, nafasnya memburu dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia benar-benar berharap Rose ada di kamar Sirius, tertidur di keranjang bayinya. Jadi ketika Hermione tidak menemukan Rose disana, ia semakin panik dan berlari ke kamar Regulus yang kini ditempati Ron dan Luna.

"Rose! Rose! Dimana kamu?! Rose!" jerit Hermione yang mulai kehilangan kendali.

Hermione berlari menaiki tangga menuju loteng. Tetap tidak menemukan Rose disana. Hermione berlari turun ke bawah, tetap meneriakkan nama Rose. Ia menabrak Harry sebelum kakinya menyentuh lantai kedua.

"Wow, Hermione, tenang. Ada apa?" tanya Harry.

"Rose menghilang! Oh Merlin Harry, putri kita menghilang!"

"Apa?!" seru Harry. "Kamu yakin? Dia tidak ada di kamar kita—"

"Tidak!" potong Hermione. "Aku sudah mencari dia ke semua ruangan!" Hermione terisak. "Oh Harry. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ini terjadi pada kita?"

Harry menarik Hermione kedalam pelukannya. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Rose menghilang. Pelahap Maut menyerang Grimmauld Place. Rose menghilang. Rose menghilang. Putrinya menghilang. Hermione menangis keras, kedua tangannya memegang erat _t-shirt _yang dipakai Harry.

"Harry! Hermione!" Draco menghampiri Harry dan Hermione, terengah-engah karena ia baru saja berlari menaiki tangga. Draco menyodorkan selembar perkamen. "Surat ini ada di dapur,"

Hermione menyambar perkamen itu dari tangan Draco sebelum Harry sempat bereaksi. Dengan cepat mata Hermione menyusuri setiap kata yang ada dalam surat itu.

"Tidak," bisiknya. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Putriku. Tidak,"

Harry mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas pelan bahu Hermione. Hermione menoleh, airmata kembali membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Mereka mengambilnya. Mereka mengambil putri kita," Hermione terisak. "Oh Harry. Mungkin mereka tahu Rose anak kita. Anakmu,"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu Hermione," gumam Harry.

"Aku rasa tidak," ujar Draco. "Tidak ada yang tahu kalian sudah kembali. Lagipula sampai detik ini pun kalian masih memakai mantra ilusi pada kalian sendiri dan Rose. Tidak ada yang mengenali kalian,"

Harry menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kalau mereka membatalkan mantra itu pada Rose? Mereka akan segera tahu Rose adalah putriku?"

Dahi Draco berkerut. "Kau yakin? Bisa aja mereka mengira itu putriku atau Ron atau Remus atau bahkan si Percy,"

"Tidak. Mereka akan langsung mengenali Rose," kata Hermione pelan, suaranya serak. "Sekarang mungkin dia terlihat agak seperti putrimu Draco. Dengan rambut pirang platinum dan mata cokelat. Tapi kalau mantra itu runtuh—" Hermione menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Harry.

"Tapi apa? Aku tidak pernah melihat Rose tanpa mantra ilusi itu,"

"Rose akan benar-benar terlihat sepertiku," jawab Harry pelan.

Mata Draco membulat. "Maksudmu…."

0oooo0oooo0

"Kenapa kita membawa bayi ini? Dan kenapa kita tidak membunuh mereka saja?"

"Diam Nott. Itu perintah dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Kau berani mempertanyakan dia?"

"Geez, Lucius. Tentu tidak. Tapi setahuku kita tidak harus membawa _bayi. Blimey, _ini, kau saja yang membawanya,"

"Aku hanya merasa bayi ini bisa berguna. Entah bagaimana,"

"Pangeran Kegelapan akan membunuh bayi ini. Atau membuatmu membunuh bayi ini,"

"Jika dia merasa bayi ini tidak berguna. Aku _yakin _anak ini akan berguna,"

"Bagaimana?"

Lucius berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada rekannya. Mata kelabunya menatap pada bayi perempuan di tangan Marius Nott. "Aku tidak tahu,"

Marius menggeleng. "Kau akan mati,"

"Aku ragu. Aku tidak akan mati. Dia tidak akan membunuhku,"

"Yeah? Kita lihat nanti Malfoy. Kita lihat nanti,"

0oooo0oooo0

Hampir semua orang berkumpul di ruang makan. Hampir, karena Hermione tetap di kamar, Fleur bersama Victoire yang sedang demam, Luna masih belum bisa banyak bergerak dan Ron memintanya tetap beristirahat di kamar serta Molly yang juga masih berada di kamarnya. Mereka sedang memikirkan tempat persembunyian yang lain karena Grimmauld Place sudah diketahui.

"Kemana? Hampir tidak ada tempat yang aman sekarang," kata Draco, ia duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Yah. The Burrow sudah tidak ada lagi. Dan jujur, tidak ada satu tempat pun yang terlintas di kepalaku sekarang," aku Remus. Bulan purnama hampir tiba, membuat Remus terlihat lebih lemas dan pucat dari biasanya. Tonks yang duduk di sampingnya mengusap tangannya perlahan.

"Bagaimana dengan Shell Cottage? Aku rasa tempat itu cukup aman," usul Arthur

"Aku rasa tidak Dad. Jika mereka bisa mengetahui tentang tempat ini, aku rasa Shell Cottage lebih mudah untuk ditemukan," kata Bill, ia menghela nafas panjang, sedikit frustasi dengan keadaan yang semakin tidak menentu.

Harry tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya duduk di ujung meja, tepat disamping Ron, sambil memainkan tongkat di tangannya. Harry khawatir dengan keadaan Hermione, yang terus menolak makanan yang dibawakan Harry dan menangis semalaman. Harry juga khawatir tentang putrinya. Rose masih sangat kecil. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu mengenai Rose? Bagaimana jika mereka menyiksa Rose karena Harry? Harry tahu dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hogwarts?" kata Ron. Semua mata kini menatap putra termuda keluarga Weasley tersebut.

"Yeah, bagaimana dengan Snape? Dan Pelahap Maut lain yang ditempatkan dia di sekolah itu. Tempat itu tidak aman Ron," sahut Charlie.

Ron terdiam. Charlie benar. Tempat itu tidak lagi aman.

"Bagaimana dengan tempat persembunyian Draco di Knockturn Alley?" usul Narcissa kemudian. "Tempat itu jauh, hampir di ujung Knockturn Alley. Daerah itu tidak pernah didatangi siapapun sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sejak sebelum perang ini datang. Aku rasa tempat itu aman, setidaknya untuk sementara,"

Remus berpikir sejenak. "Aku rasa ide itu tidak buruk. Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan tempat yang lebih aman. Bagaimana menurutmu Draco? Itu tempatmu,"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Kita hanya butuh bersih-bersih dan memperluas tempat itu. Oh, jangan lupa menambah pengamanan. Tapi, yeah, aku rasa tempat itu cukup aman,"

Semua orang mengangguk dan menyetujui ide Narcissa itu.

Sementara Harry ragu, apa Hermione mau pergi ke tempat dimana dia dan Harry kehilangan putri pertama mereka. Hermione sudah cukup rapuh sekarang, dia tidak perlu diingatkan tentang—semua itu. Tapi Harry juga memikirkan keselamatan Hermione. Tinggal disini, berarti mempertaruhkan keselamatan mereka berdua.

"Kapan kita pergi?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

"Malam ini," jawab Remus.

Charlie mengangguk. "Lebih cepat lebih baik,"

0oooo0oooo0

Draco menepuk pundak Ron dan Harry lalu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Ron dan Harry saling menatap sebelum mengangguk dan mengikuti Draco masuk.

Draco mengunci pintu dan menggumamkan mantra _mufliato _sebelum menoleh pada Harry.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hermione?" tanya Draco.

Harry bersandar di rak buku, kedua tangannya mengusap wajahnya perlahan. "Tidak terlalu baik. Ini mirip seperti waktu kami—" Harry berhenti bicara dan menghela nafas.

"Ketika kalian kehilangan anak pertama kalian?" sambung Draco.

Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Wow wow!" potong Ron, ia bangkit dari kursi. "Kau punya anak selain Rose?"

"Ya. Tapi—kau ingat kapan terakhir kali orang-orang melihatku dan Hermione?"

Ron mengangguk. "Pertempuran di Diagon Alley,"

"Pertempuran itu, membuat Hermione kehilangan anak kami. Kami membuat pusaranya di samping makam orangtuaku di Godric's Hollow. Kami memberinya nama—"

"Grace Lily," bisik Ron.

Dahi Harry berkerut. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ron menatap Harry lurus, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Aku mencari kalian di setiap kesempatan yang aku punya. Suatu hari aku datang ke Godric's Hollow, berharap akan bertemu kalian disana. Dan aku melihatnya. Aku pikir, Grace bukan anak kalian. Aku pikir itu Potter yang lain,"

Ron mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum kecil. Harry balas tersenyum. Draco memutar matanya.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Mengharukan. Tapi itu bukan alasanku membawa kalian kemari," Draco menarik kursi dan duduk. Menghiraukan tatapan tidak setuju dari Ron. "Harry, apa semua Horcrux sudah hancur?"

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah. Bulan lalu, Hermione mencoba untuk memindahkan horcrux itu ke media yang lain. Tapi, tetap tidak berhasil,"

"Dan _dia _tetap tidak tahu?"

"Aku harap tidak. Aku rasa Occlumency membantu. Aku tidak pernah ada di pikirannya selama bertahun-tahun, begitu pula sebaliknya,"

"Bagus. Satu pertanyaan terakhir untukmu Harry. Apa menurutmu Hermione akan baik-baik saja pindah ke tempat itu lagi? Setelah kejadian terakhir disana,"

"Jujur. Aku tidak tahu Draco," aku Harry. "Tapi aku akan tetap membawanya kesana. Memaksanya kalau perlu. Aku ingin dia tetap aman,"

Draco tersenyum. "Aku pikir juga begitu,"

"Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuanmu membawa kami kemari?" Ron bersandar di samping Harry, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Begini. Kalian semua para Gryffindor, tidak menyadari keganjilan dari kejadian ini? Pelahap Maut di tempat ini?" tanya Draco. Melihat wajah Harry dan Ron yang menunjukkan dengan jelas kalau mereka tidak mengerti, membuat Draco menghela nafas frustasi. "Begini. Siapa Penjaga Rahasia tempat ini?"

"Albus Dumbledore," jawab Harry cepat.

"Ding dong. 10 poin untuk Gryffindor. Dan dimana Dumbledore sekarang?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Dia sudah mati," gumam Ron.

"10 poin lagi untuk Gryffindor. Nah, sekarang Dumbledore sudah mati. Apa kita memilih Penjaga Rahasia lain setelah itu?"

Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku pergi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seandainya kalian lupa,"

"Aku rasa kita tidak memilih siapapun setelah itu," jawab Ron.

"Jadi kalian mengerti apa maksudnya kan?"

Harry dan Ron menggeleng.

"_Bloody Hell. _Apa kalian tidak pernah memperhatikan McGonagall?!"

Harry nyengir. "Kami punya Hermione,"

"Urgh. Begini. Ketika Penjaga Rahasia meninggal, semua orang yang mengetahui tentang tempat ini menjadi Penjaga Rahasia sampai dipilih satu orang untuk menjadi Penjaga Rahasia," terang Draco. "Jadi, sejak Dumbledore meninggal. Semua anggota Orde menjadi Penjaga Rahasia untuk tempat ini. Itu kenapa aku dan Mother bisa masuk kemari. Karena Mr Weasley dan Bill memberitahu kami tentang tempat ini,"

Harry dan Ron sadar apa maksud Draco.

"Jadi maksudmu, seseorang membocorkan tentang tempat ini? Tentang Orde?" sebagian dari diri Ron tidak mempercayai itu.

Draco mengangguk. "Dan aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan adik kesayanganmu Weasley,"

"Tunggu," kata Harry. "Apa hubungan Ginny dengan semua ini? Apa menurutmu Ginny dipaksa Pelahap Maut untuk memberitahu mereka tentang Orde?"

"Bisa ya. Bisa tidak," Draco mengambil sembarang buku dari rak dan membukanya. "Ginny menghilang ketika sedang bersamaku. Hari itu kami pergi untuk bahan makanan seperti biasanya. Kami masuk ke toko Muggle dan berpisah jalan. Dan itu terakhir kali aku melihatnya,"

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau tidak menjaganya," gumam Ron.

"Hey! Itu London Muggle! Dan aku sudah memperlihatkan ingatanku padamu, Weasley. Tidak ada kejanggalan hari itu. Dia hanya menghilang seperti asap!" protes Draco.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak memodifikasi ingatanmu?! Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak kembali pada mereka dan menculik Ginny dan memberitahu mereka tentang tempat ini?!" seru Ron.

Draco bangkit dari kursi dan memukul Ron keras-keras. "Aku bukan ayahku dan aku _tidak akan pernah _kembali pada mereka!"

"Cukup!" teriak Harry. Menarik Draco menjauh dari Ron. "Saling menyalahkan tidak akan mengembalikan Ginny atau putriku!"

Ron menatap Draco tajam sambil menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah memindahkan orang-orang ke tempat yang aman _dan _mencari tahu siapa yang memberitahu Pelahap Maut tentang tempat ini. Mungkin jika kita tahu siapa orangnya, kita bisa mengetahui dimana Ginny dan Rose,"

0oooo0oooo0

"Kali ini, Lucius. Aku merasa anak itu akan berguna untuk kita,"

"Ya Tuanku. Mungkin kita bisa melatihnya menjadi—berguna untuk kita,"

"Ya, ya Lucius. Kau boleh pergi sekarang,"

"Terima kasih Tuanku,"

"Dan bawa anggota terbaru kita kemari. Aku ingin bicara dengannya,"

"Baik Tuanku,"

…

"Anda memanggilku Tuanku?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kehidupan barumu disini? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya Tuanku. Terima kasih,"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau tahu tentang bayi yang dibawa Lucius?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya dari Nott dan Zabini,"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga anak itu. Aku tidak bisa mempercayakannya pada Lucius atau Bellatrix dan Narcissa sudah mengkhianatiku. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik, mengingat latar belakang keluargamu yang—berpengalaman,"

"Tentu Tuanku. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu,"

"Bagus. Sekarang kau bisa pergi,"

"Terima kasih Tuanku,"

"Oh. Aku lupa. Selamat datang di keluargamu yang baru, Ginevra,"

Wanita bermata cokelat itu menoleh. Rambut merah menyalanya yang terlihat kontras dengan jubah hitam yang dipakainya diikat ekor kuda. Ia tersenyum dingin dan menunduk pada Lord Voldemort yang berdiri di depan jendela perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy.

"Terima kasih, Tuanku,"

* * *

><p>an : what do you think?

thanks for reading anyway :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>an: OMG! 100 review! :o**

**jujur aku tidak menyangka bisa mencapai 100 review. ya ampun seneng banget *squeal*. terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat membaca, mereview, mem-follow dan mem-fav cerita ini. terima kasih banyak! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini sedang dalam <em>mood <em>yang baik. Bagaimana tidak? Tempat ini terlihat lebih cerah dengan kehadiran Ginny Weasley. Kebanyakan yang bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan adalah laki-laki. Jarang sekali ada perempuan yang bergabung, terutama dengan kemauan sendiri. Greengrass menolak dan menghilang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, bersama keluarganya.

Blaise nyengir melihat Ginny duduk di kursi dengan bayi di tangan kiri dan botol susu di tangan kanan. Bayi itu dibawa Lucius Malfoy beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Pangeran Kegelapan malah meminta Ginny mengurus bayi itu. Blaise pikir, Pangeran Kegelapan ingin anak itu dibesarkan menjadi mesin pembunuh, dididik sejak kecil untuk menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Blaise tidak peduli, selama _dia _tidak mengganggu hidupnya.

"Hey Weasley. Kau terlihat luar biasa," kata Blaise, bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan melipat di dada.

Ginny melirik Blaise, tatapannya dingin. "Diam Zabini. Dan pergi dari sini,"

"Ouch Weasley. Kau dingin sekali. Ingat, kita _keluarga_," Blaise menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Ginny.

Ginny mendengus, tapi tidak berkomentar.

"Dan siapa bayi kecil ini? Kita tidak bisa memanggilnya bayi terus menerus kan,"

"Pangeran Kegelapan bilang namanya Laufeia, sesuai dengan nama Dewi Kehancuran dalam mitologi—sesuatu. Jadi aku rasa kita memanggilnya Laufeia,"

"Aww!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aww'?" tanya Ginny, terganggu dengan tingkah kekanakan Blaise.

"Aww, akhirnya kau mau menggunakan kata selain 'pergilah','diam' dan 'pergi dari sini' denganku. Aww, Weasley, itu kemajuan. Boleh aku memanggilmu Ginny?"

Ginny mencibir. "Tidak. Dan pergilah dari sini sebelum aku mengutukmu!"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," kata Blaise. "Jadi, _Ginny, _kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka dan bergabung dengan kami?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Ginny bangkit dari kursi dan menaruh bayi Laufeia yang kini terlelap di keranjang bayinya. "Sekarang pergilah, sebelum aku melemparmu,"

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Oke, tapi!" Ginny menggeram. "Lestrange memanggilmu. Kurasa kau akan segera ditugaskan ke suatu tempat. Selamat. Kau belum benar-benar jadi Pelahap Maut sampai kau ditugaskan dan membunuh seseorang,"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tertua," Blaise nyengir.

Blaise memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Ginny terpaku di tempat ketika Blaise mengatakan 'membunuh'. Hanya sejenak, kemudian dia menggeleng pelan dan mulai berjalan ke ruangan dimana Ginny akan bertemu dengan Rodolphus Lestrange.

0oooo0oooo0

Severus Snape tidak terlalu senang. Menurutnya, bayi ini tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang berguna. Hanya beban tambahan. Tapi Pangeran Kegelapan bilang dia akan membesarkan anak ini, melatihnya menjadi 'orang yang berguna'. Tentunya tidak ada yang menentang keinginannya. Kalau pun ada, mereka akan menjadi makan siang Nagini.

Snape ditugaskan untuk memeriksa bayi itu—Laufeia, itu nama yang diusulkan oleh Bellatrix DAN disetujui oleh Voldemort—walau Snape sudah memberikan nama-nama lain yang sebaiknya memeriksa bayi itu, ya ya ya, _Laufeia_. Snape pikir nama itu menggelikan.

Gadis Weasley sedang bersama Rodolphus. Akhirnya mereka memberikan dia tugas untuk menyerang suatu kota di Prancis. Banyak orang berkata, kau bukan Pelahap Maut sampai kau membunuh orang pertamamu. Setelah minggu depan, gadis Weasley itu akan benar-benar menjadi Pelahap Maut.

Snape tidak pernah tahu alasan Ginny menyerahkan dirinya dan menjadi Pelahap Maut. Yang dia dengar adalah dia muncul tidak jauh dari Malfoy Manor dan hanya diam disana, sampai ditemukan oleh Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini. Kedua bocah itu membawa Ginny ke Rodolphus Lestrange dan Benjamin Nott sebelum akhirnya dibawa ke Pangeran Kegelapan. Hanya Pangeran Kegelapan yang tahu alasan kenapa Ginny bergabung dan sejujurnya, Snape tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusannya.

Bayi itu tertidur lelap dalam keranjangnya. Rambut pirang platinumnya tergerai dan ia terlihat mengisap jempolnya. Snape mengernyit, dia tidak pernah begitu menyukai anak-anak. Jadi ia berpikir untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat dan pergi.

Snape mengayunkan tongkatnya sambil merapal beberapa mantra. Snape kembali mengernyit. Ia mendeteksi mantra ditempatkan pada anak itu. Snape merapal satu mantra lagi, untuk mengetahui mantra apa yang dipasang pada anak itu. Kemudian dia menyadari mantra tersebut adalah mantra ilusi.

Dengan satu lambaian tongkat, ia membatalkan mantra itu.

Tampilan bayi itu berubah. Rambutnya tidak lagi pirang platinum melainkan hitam.

Snape menahan nafas. Pikirannya melayang pada satu orang yang sudah lama menghilang dan kepada Pangeran Kegelapan. Jika Pangeran Kegelapan tahu tentang ini, bayi ini akan dibunuh untuk menyiksa _orang itu_. Lalu pikirannya melayang pada Lily….

Bayi itu bersuara, merengek dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Snape menahan nafas dan mundur satu langkah.

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang melihat ke arahnya.

Bayi ini adalah putri Potter.

Snape sangat yakin itu. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali mata hijau emerald.

Mata Lily.

Pangeran Kegelapan akan membunuh anak ini untuk mendapatkan Potter.

0oooo0oooo0

Ginny mengetuk pintu bercat hitam tersebut beberapa kali, sebelum mendengar suara berat memintanya untuk masuk. Ginny memutar kenop dan mendorongnya.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar dan masih terkesan suram walau terdapat jendela-jendela kaca besar di sisi kanan Ginny. Di sisi kiri Ginny terdapat rak berisi buku dan benda-benda berwarna perak. Di sisi kiri pintu terdapat satu sofa hijau gelap panjang.

Rodolphus Lestrange duduk di balik meja, terlihat menulis sesuatu. Rodolphus adalah pria berambut cokelat gelap. Walau rambut putih perak sudah terlihat di sisi kanan dan kirinya, wajahnya tidak terlalu menunjukkan usianya. Rodolphus mendongak, mata birunya menatap tajam dan dingin pada Ginny. Rodolphus adalah salah satu pengikut setia Pangeran Kegelapan dan dikenal sebagai seorang yang berdarah dingin.

Di hadapan Rodolphus, duduk adiknya, Rabastan Lestrange.

Baru kali ini Ginny bertemu dengan Rabastan Lestrange. Ginny sudah bertemu Rodolphus sebelumnya, sebelum ia bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Tapi saat itu, Rabastan sedang pergi ke Jerman membawa pasukan kecil kesana.

Rabastan mirip sekali dengan Rodolphus. Mereka memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama, ekspresi yang juga sama-sama dingin dan tajam. Yang membedakan mereka adalah warna rambut dan mata. Rabastan berambut hitam kecokelatan dengan mata gelap.

"Wah, wah, wah. Jadi ini si kecil Weasley yang dibicarakan Zabini," kata Rabastan, tersenyum lebar sembari melihat Ginny dari atas sampai bawah.

Rabastan bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Ginny. Ia meraih tangan Ginny lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. "Rabastan Lestrange. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Ginny merinding begitu bibir dingin Rabastan menyentuh punggung tangannya dan terpaku ketika mata gelap itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ginny berusaha menguasai dirinya dan mengangguk pelan pada Rabastan. "Aku Ginevra Weasley,"

Rabastan menyeringai lagi. "Aku tahu,"

"Rabastan. Kita harus membahas hal yang penting. Jangan buang waktuku," suara dingin Rodolphus menusuk gendang telinga Ginny.

"Kakak, ayolah, jarang-jarang kita mendapatkan anggota baru yang _muda dan cantik_," Rabastan melirik Ginny. "Dia layak disimpan. Menurutku,"

"Jangan memulai Rabastan," ancam Rodolphus. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari adiknya ke Ginny. "Kau, duduk,"

Rabastan menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Ginny duduk di situ, lalu ia kembali ke kursi yang ia tepati sebelumnya, tepat di samping Ginny.

Satu lagi perbedaan Rodolphus dan Rabastan yang dilihat Ginny. Rabastan tidak seserius Rodolphus, cenderung lebih ceria dan berekspresi. Tapi keduanya tetap pengikut Voldemort yang setia dan mesin pembunuh.

"Jadi, Weasley. Tahu kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rodolphus. Sikutnya berada di atas meja dan kedua tangannya saling terpaut. Mata birunya menatap dengan mata cokelat Ginny.

"Kau akan mengirimku ke tugas pertamaku?"

"TIdak juga. Kau sudah dapat tugas pertama dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Merawat bayi Laufeia. Jadi secara teknis, ini tugas keduamu,"

"Tunggu. Siapa Laufeia?" potong Rabastan.

"Tidak sekarang, Rabastan," Rodolphus mendelik tajam pada Rabastan, yang kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Rodolphus kembali pada Ginny. "Seperti kataku tadi, ini akan menjadi tugas keduamu,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Ginny.

"Mudah. Kau dan beberapa anggota baru lain bersama Rabastan, akan melakukan sesuatu. Kita akan menyerang musuh kita di Prancis. Kami menemukan bahwa terdapat beberapa anggota Dumbledore disana,"

Ginny mengangguk. Dia tahu ada beberapa anggota Orde disana, tersebar di beberapa kota di Prancis. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa saja yang disana atau jumlah tepatnya.

"Dan tugasmu, Ginevra, adalah membawa salah satu dari mereka kemari. Hidup-hidup,"

"Hidup?"

"Ya, Ginevra. Hidup. Kami akan membutuhkannya untuk diinterogasi atau mungkin untuk bersenang-senang," Rodolphus menyeringai. Ginny yakin temperatur ruangan turun beberapa derajat saat Rodolphus menyeringai.

Rabastan tertawa. "Tidak ada yang tahu kau sudah bergabung dengan kami kan Weasley?"

Ginny menggeleng.

"Sempurna!" kata Rabastan sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. "Karena itu aku memintamu meninggalkan jubah hitammu ini dan pakailah pakaian biasa. Walau secara pribadi aku lebih menyukaimu dengan jubah hitam ini—"

"Diam Rabastan!" Rodolphus mengayunkan tongkatnya dan Rabastan pun melayang dari kursinya, menabrak tembok dan mendarat di atas sofa. Anehnya, Rabastan hanya terkekeh.

Rodolphus menghela nafas kesal dan menoleh pada Ginny. "Jadi, ada pertanyaan untuk tugasmu?"

"Ya. Aku bisa membawa siapa saja asalkan dia anggota orde atau ada orang spesifik yang kalian ingin aku bawa?"

"Siapapun boleh. Tapi kalau Potter ada disana, bawa dia. Atau si Darah-Lumpur Granger. Atau kakakmu, si Ronald Weasley,"

Ginny terdiam sejenak. Tentu saja Harry, Hermione dan Ron menjadi target utama mereka. Sejak awal Trio Emas Gryffindor itu selalu mengacaukan rencana yang dimiliki oleh Pelahap Maut. Tidak heran mereka sangat menginginkan ketiga orang itu.

Ginny mengangguk. "Tentu. Jika salah satu dari mereka ada disana, aku sendiri yang akan menyeret mereka kemari,"

Rodolphus terlihat puas. "Kau berangkat besok bersama Rabastan,"

"Jadi siapa yang akan memberitahuku siapa itu Laufeia?"

0oooo0oooo0

Snape menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia membawa ramuan dalam botol kecil di dalam sakunya. Ramuan itu berisi vitamin dan beberapa bahan lain untuk menjaga kesehatan sang bayi.

Snape meninggalkan bayi itu di kamarnya. Ia tahu saat ini tidak ada banyak orang di Malfoy Manor. Si Weasley pergi bersama Rabastan bersama beberapa anggota baru lain ke Prancis beberapa saat yang lalu. Pangeran Kegelapan membawa Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Lucius dan beberapa anggota senior ke Kementerian. Ia meminta Snape tinggal kali ini.

Snape berhenti berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum kamar bayi itu. Seingatnya, ia menutup pintu kamar itu dan memasang mantra di pintu itu agar ia tahu jika seseorang membuka pintu. Tapi sekarang ia melihat pintu itu menganga. Seseorang ada di dalamnya.

Dengan menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat, ia mengintip ke dalam.

"Masuklah Severus,"

"Tuanku," Snape masuk ke dalam ruangan dan sedikit membungkuk. Matanya melihat Voldemort hanya berdiri melihat sang bayi yang tertidur di dalam keranjangnya.

"Aku kira Tuanku sedang keluar,"

"Aku kembali lebih awal, Severus. Terlalu membosankan di luar. Lagipula, Rodolphus dan Bella bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri,"

Snape mengangguk-angguk. Tentu kedua orang itu bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Mereka sudah lama berada dalam lingkungan ini.

"Kau mengetahuinya Severus?"

"Tahu apa, Tuanku?" tanya Snape. Benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Voldemort.

Mata merah Voldemort menatap mata gelap Snape. "Bayi ini, Laufeia. Aku tahu siapa anak ini,"

0oooo0oooo0

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan Weasley?" tanya Blaise, menyenggol bahu Ginny, matanya berkilat.

Ginny mendengus. Dari semua orang yang ada di kelompok itu, kenapa dia harus dipasangkan dengan Zabini. Kenapa Rabastan tidak memasangkannya dengan—entahlah, Parkinson? Atau si bocah itu, Hilliard. Tapi tidak, Rabastan _harus _memasangkan Ginny dengan Zabini. _Joy. _

"Jangan terlalu dekat Zabini! Atau aku akan membelahmu menjadi dua!" ancam Ginny, mendorong Blaise jauh-jauh.

"Ayolah Weasley. Kita _partner_," Blaise nyengir lebar.

"_Partner, my ass_," Ginny menggumam menggerutu.

"Lagipula, seharusnya kita bergembira. Tugas kita sangat mudah. Hanya duduk disini dan menunggu,"

Ginny memutar matanya.

Rabastan memang ingin Ginny dan Blaise agak menjauh dari area juga meminta mereka memakai baju biasa tanpa jubah hitam seperti biasanya. Rencananya, Ginny akan mengalihkan perhatian anggota Orde dengan berpura-pura menjadi korban kemudian membawanya. Rabastan memasangkan Ginny dengan Blaise untuk jaga-jaga.

Dari tempat Ginny berdiri sekarang ia bisa melihat Rabastan dan anggota lain menyerang. Orang-orang berlarian, ledakan terjadi di sana sini. Suasana kacau. Ginny kagum melihat gerakan luwes Rabastan dengan tongkatnya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang luput darinya. Tidak heran banyak orang segan padanya, termasuk Lucius Malfoy, walau sikapnya agak mengganggu. Ginny mengira-ngira, apa Rodolphus juga seperti ini? Rodolphus sudah jarang turun ke lapangan sekarang. Ia lebih sering membuat rencana di balik meja, hanya sesekali Rodolphus ikut muncul walau tidak turun tangan langsung. Dari yang Blaise dengar, sebenarnya Rabastan-lah yang lebih haus darah dibandingkan Rodolphus, itulah kenapa Rabastan selalu turun langsung dalam setiap pertempuran.

"Lihat, Weasley. Bukankah itu teman kakakmu?" Blaise menyikut Ginny dan menunjuk ke kerumunan.

Mata Ginny mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Blaise. Ia melihat Lee Jordan dan Katie Bell bertarung melawan Pelahap Maut.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita turun tangan," gumam Ginny, bangkit dari duduknya sambil meluruskan _sweater _biru mudanya dan menepuk-nepuk belakang kepalanya.

Blaise melompat bangun. "_Cool_! Jadi, apa rencana kita?"

"Lukai aku,"

0oooo0oooo0

"Aku tidak tahu Tuanku," jawab Snape datar.

Itu bohong. Snape sudah mengetahuinya selama dua hari atau lebih. Setiap malam ia mengendap-endap kemari, hanya untuk membatalkan mantra ilusi dan melihat mata hijau anak itu. Mata Lily.

"Bohong. Seseorang melihatmu dan bilang padaku," Voldemort menghampiri Snape dan berhenti tepat satu langkah di depannya. Suara mendesis menyadarkan Snape bahwa mereka tidak sendirian. "Katakan padaku Severus. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini?"

Snape bisa saja mengelak, mengatakan dia masih ingin memastikan bahwa bayi itu benar-benar milik Potter. Tapi, dia tidak ingin melakukan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," geram Snape. Voldemort terkejut. "_Expelliarmus! Avada Kedavra_!"

0oooo0oooo0

"Tolong!" Ginny menjerit sekuat tenaga. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Blaise, yang menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan menghunuskan tongkat ke dahi Ginny.

"Wah Weasley. Aktingmu hebat," bisik Blaise.

Ginny menahan godaan untuk menampar atau menyikut Blaise keras-keras di perutnya. Tapi ia menahan itu agar rencananya tidak hancur berantakan.

Lee dan Katie, yang bertarung berdampingan, langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara Ginny. Mata keduanya membulat, mereka tahu Ginny sudah menghilang selama sebulan lebih. Mereka mendengarnya dari anggota Orde yang lain kalau Ginny tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ginny!" Lee berlari menghampiri Ginny.

"Diam di tempat!" seru Blaise, mempererat tangan yang melingkar di tubuh Ginny. "Satu langkah lagi dan aku bunuh dia,"

Lee berhenti di tempat, matanya menatap Ginny dan Blaise bergantian. "Lepaskan dia,"

Blaise menyeringai. "Letakkan tongkatmu di bawah lalu angkat kedua tanganmu," Lee tidak berkutik. "Ayo. Atau kau mau adik dari temanmu ini mati?"

Rahang Lee mengeras. Ia menunduk dan menyimpan tongkatnya di atas tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Blaise melepaskan Ginny. Ginny langsung mengeluarkan tongkat dari balik _sweater_ yang dipakainya.

Katie bereaksi, ia melancarkan mantra ke arah Blaise dan Ginny. Blaise menangkisnya.

"_Stupefy_!" seru Ginny. Mantra itu mengenai dada Lee, membuatnya terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak Katie.

"Bagus Weasley! _Man, _kau berbakat," puji Blaise.

Ginny tidak menyahut dan menghampiri Lee dan Katie yang terkapar di atas tanah. Blaise mengikutinya.

Rabastan muncul di belakang Ginny. "Kita hanya butuh satu. Singkirkan yang satunya lagi,"

"Yang mana yang harus kita bawa?" tanya Ginny.

"Manapun, aku tidak peduli. Bawa satu dan bunuh yang lainnya. Kita kembali ke markas sebentar lagi. Aku sudah cukup bosan disini," kata Rabastan, ia berdiri di belakang Ginny.

Blaise melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia terlihat bersemangat. "Ayo Weasley. Beri aku pertunjukkan,"

Katie terbatuk dan mengerang pelan. Ia melihat Ginny. Badannya sempat merinding melihat tatapan dingin Ginny. "Kenapa…Ginny…" erangnya.

Alis kanan Ginny terangkat, ia menghiraukan tatapan memohon Katie. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan tongkatnya kini terarah pada Katie Bell. "_Diffindo_,"

Katie membuka mulutnya, awalnya tidak ada suara yang keluar selain erangan. Lalu erangan itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi teriakan yang memilukan. Pada akhirnya jeritan Katie berhenti, digantikan oleh suara tarikan nafasnya yang berat. Darah mengalir deras dari sayatan melintang di dahi Katie yang dibuat Ginny.

"Mengesankan," gumam Rabastan. "Biasanya anak baru tidak menggunakan mantra simple. Mereka menggunakan Avada. Mereka masih memakai terlalu banyak perasaan. Kau berbeda dan aku menyukai itu. Kau membuatku kagum Weasley," Rabastan tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu Ginny.

"Selamat. Korban pertamamu," kata Blaise tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Katie. Tubuh Katie kejang-kejang seiring dengan melebarnya genangan darah dibawah kepalanya.

"Kita kembali sekarang," Rabastan mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Ginny, membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu. "Zabini, kau urus tawanan kita,"

"Aye Sir!" sahut Blaise. Ia mengikat Lee Jordan dan melevitasi tubuhnya.

"Jadi katakan padaku Weasley. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Rabastan.

Ginny tampak berpikir. Apa yang dirasakannya? Senang? Sedih? Takut? Mengerikan? Perasaan Ginny campur aduk. Namun ia menyimpulkan semua perasaannya itu dalam satu kata.

"Memuaskan,"

0oooo0oooo0

Para anggota muda memberi selamat pada Ginny. Rabastan baru saja mengumumkan aksi mengagumkan Ginny pada mereka dan meminta mereka untuk belajar banyak dari Ginny. Lalu Rabastan meminta Ginny untuk datang ke tempatnya setiap malam. Rabastan ingin mengajarinya banyak trik. Ia juga mengatakan ingin menjadikan Ginny wakilnya.

Mereka ber-Apparate dan mendarat tepat di depan gerbang Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy Manor memiliki pengamanan yang tinggi. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa keluar masuk tanpa melewati pemeriksaan di pintu gerbang. Hal itu dilakukan setelah mereka kehilangan tahanan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ginny melihat Rodolphus berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Itu aneh. Karena biasanya Rodolphus hanya duduk manis di kantornya, menunggu laporan dari Rabastan. Jadi Ginny tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Rabastan, Weasley. Pangeran Kegelapan menunggu, sekarang," kata Rodolphus. "Zabini. Kau bertanggung jawab membawa tahanan itu ke bawah tanah dan tugaskan dua orang untuk menjaga sel sampai tahanan itu diinterogasi,"

"Baik Sir,"

Ginny dan Rabastan mengikuti Rodolphus masuk ke dalam Manor.

"Ada apa Rodolph?" tanya Rabastan.

Rodolphus menghela nafas. "Snape kabur dan membawa Laufeia bersamanya,"

"Apa? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Rabastan lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia juga membunuh Nagini. Pangeran Kegelapan sangat tidak menyukai ini. Dia sudah membunuh dua orang selama kalian pergi,"

Rabastan menelan ludah. Jika ada satu hal yang ia takuti di dunia ini itu adalah Pangeran Kegelapan yang sedang marah. Orang itu tahu bagaimana caranya menyiksa seseorang sampai orang tersebut memohon untuk dibunuh. Rabastan tidak takut mati, tapi dia takut _disiksa _dalam waktu yang lama. Kematian yang bersih dan cepat itu yang ia cari.

Pintu ganda ke ruang utama Malfoy Manor terbuka lebar. Di ujung ruangan, tepat di depan perapian, Lord Voldemort duduk di kursi berlengan, menatap dingin pada mereka.

Rodolphus berjalan di depan dengan Rabastan dan Ginny mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Rodolphus membungkuk. "Tuanku. Rabastan dan Weasley disini,"

Voldemort mengangguk. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata cokelat Ginny. Kedua tangan Voldemort saling terpaut di pangkuannya.

"Katakan padaku, Weasley. Apa ada tempat persembunyian lain selain rumah Black?"

"Tidak Tuanku. Tidak setahuku," jawab Ginny.

Mata Voldemort menyipit. "Jangan berbohong padaku,"

Tubuh Ginny merinding. "A—aku bersumpah Tuanku. Aku tidak tahu,"

"Mereka tidak ada di rumah Black itu. Kemana kira-kira mereka pindah? Tentunya ada tempat yang kau tahu kan,"

"A—aku," Ginny menelan ludah. "Tuanku, rumahku sudah runtuh beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan—dan Lupin tidak punya rumah. Tonks juga. Ke—kebanyakan anggota Orde tidak memiliki rumah,"

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Dengan Potter?"

"Ka—kakakku Charlie punya r—rumah di Rumania. T—tapi yang lainnya tidak," Mata Ginny membulat, ia teringat sesuatu. "Kecuali kakakku Bill. D—dia punya rumah. S—shell cottage. Tapi a—aku bersumpah Tuanku. Hanya itu yang aku tahu,"

"Bagaimana dengan Potter?"

"H—Harry? Harry sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana dia. Tidak ada yang tahu,"

Voldemort berdecak. "Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau Laufeia adalah anaknya?"

Rabastan, Rodolphus dan Ginny terlihat kaget.

"Tuanku. Anak siapa Tuanku?" tanya Rodolphus pelan.

"Laufeia. Anak itu ternyata anak Potter,"

Rodolphus tersadar. "Jadi Potter ada disini sekarang,"

Ginny hanya bisa diam, mencerna informasi yang baru diterimanya itu. Laufeia adalah anak Harry? Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Oh benar. Rambutnya berbeda. Matanya berbeda. Tunggu. Jadi bagaimana mungkin itu anak Harry? Dia sama sekali tidak mirip Harry?

"Mereka memakai mantra ilusi. Itulah kenapa kita tidak ada yang bisa mengenalinya," kata Voldemort. "Dan Snape mengetahuinya tapi dia diam saja. Sekarang dia membawa anak itu kabur! Kita harus menemukannya. Anak itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan Snape,"

"Tapi kemana kita harus mencari Tuanku?" tanya Rabastan.

"Coba rumah yang tadi Weasley bilang. Cari kemana pun! Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin anak itu hidup-hidup! Anak itu bisa menuntun kita pada Potter dan aku ingin mayat Potter di kakiku secepat mungkin!"

Rodolphus menatap Ginny. "Weasley. Sebutkan tempat-tempat lain yang mungkin dipakai kelompok itu,"

"Umm," Ginny berpikir. "Ada Hogwarts. Dulu kami bisa menerobos keluar dan masuk Hogwarts dengan mudah,"

Voldemort menyeringai. "Hogwarts. Ya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya,"

"Tuanku?"

"Rodolphus, kirim kelompok ke rumah Weasley itu dan suruh Daily Prophet mencetak pesanku. Jika Potter benar-benar ada di Inggris, dia pasti membacanya,"

"Pesan apa Tuanku?"

"Datang padaku atau mereka akan mati,"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Hermione membuka matanya, ia memandang ke sekeliling, gelap. Ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya dan berhenti ketika rasa sakit menyengat bagian perutnya. Mata Hermione membelalak. Perutnya, bayinya. Tangannya meraba bagian bawah perutnya, jantungnya berdebar kencang._

"_Hermione,"_

_Hermione menoleh, mendapati Harry memandangnya di mulut pintu, terlihat lelah dan sedih. Harry menghampiri Hermione, meraih tangan kanannya dan mengecupnya lembut._

"_Harry, apa yang terjadi?" bisik Hermione._

"_Aku—kamu—" Harry menghela nafas, dahinya menempel pada tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Hermione._

"_Harry, kumohon. Katakana pa yang terjadi?"_

_Mata Harry menatap nanar pada Hermione. Dia terlihat bergulat dengan pikirannya. Namun pada akhirnya Harry menghela nafas dan membuka mulutnya. "Kita diserang di Diagon Alley. Dolohov, Malfoy—Lucius, maksudku, bukan Draco—mereka menyerangmu. Aku berusaha untuk membantumu tapi—tapi Yaxley menghalangiku. Draco juga diserang Rabastan dan Bellatrix Lestrange,"_

"_Harry, tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu,"_

"_Itu salahku Hermione! Aku seharusnya ada di sisimu! Jika aku tetap di sisimu mungkin kita tidak kehilangan bayi kita!"_

_Kata-kata Harry itu menusuk Hermione. _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. _Hermione ingin sekali percaya kalau semua itu hanya mimpi, semua itu hanya lelucon Harry. Tapi melihat Harry menangis, dia tahu kalau Harry tidak bercanda._

_Hermione menutup matanya, ia ikut menangis._

_Ketika Hermione membuka matanya, dia mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda. Sebuah ruangan yang gelap, sangat gelap._

"_Harry?" panggil Hermione._

_Namun tidak ada jawaban. Hermione berjalan menyusuri kegelapan. Telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Suara tangisan. Kaki Hermione mengikuti arah suara tersebut. Semakin lama, suara tangisan itu semakin jelas. Sampai Hermione melihat seorang anak perempuan duduk memunggunginya. Anak itu menangis._

_Hermione menyentuh bahu anak itu. "Kenapa kamu menangis?"_

_Anak itu menoleh, Hermione mendapati dirinya menatap mata cokelat hangat. Hermione mematung, mata itu sangat mirip dengan mata ibunya, mata Hermione._

"_Kenapa Mummy membunuhku?" tanya anak itu._

"_Apa?"_

"_Mummy membunuhku. Mummy membunuh Rose. Kenapa Mummy?" tanya anak itu lagi._

"_S—siapa kamu?"_

"_Mummy tidak ingat aku? Aku Grace,"_

_Hermione menelan ludah. Ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk dan ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat mata hijau cemerlang menatapnya. "R—Rose?"_

"_Kenapa Mummy membiarkan dia membunuhku?"_

"_Apa? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh anakku,"_

"_Tapi kami _mati _Mummy! Kami mati!" kata Grace._

"_Kamu membunuh kami!" sahut Rose._

"_Tidak!"_

0oooo0oooo0

"TIDAK!" Hermione terbangun. Tubuhnya bersimbah keringat, nafasnya memburu dan dadanya berdegup kencang.

Harry, yang ikut terbangun, langsung memeluk Hermione erat. Ia mengusap punggungnya dan mengecup keningnya sementara Hermione mulai terisak di pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" bisik Harry.

"Mereka—mereka membenciku—hiks—mereka kira a—aku membunuh mereka,"

"Siapa?"

"Grace dan Rosie,"

Harry memeluk Hermione semakin erat. "Tidak. Mereka tidak mungkin membencimu. Tidak mungkin,"

Hermione menangis semakin keras dan yang dapat Harry lakukan hanya memeluknya erat sampai Hermione kelelahan dan tertidur di pelukannya.

0oooo0oooo0

Jubah hitam yang dikenakan Ginny bergerak-gerak mengikuti ritme langkah kakinya yang cepat. Ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah di rumah keluarga Malfoy tersebut. Ia mengangguk pelan pada dua laki-laki yang menjaga sebuah pintu. Salah satu dari laki-laki itu membukakan pintu untuk Ginny.

Ruang bawah tanah itu terlihat sangat gelap dengan cahaya yang minim. Mata Ginny terarah pada sosok yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Lee Jordan. Ginny menghampirinya.

"Bangun," kata Ginny, singkat dan dingin.

Lee mendongak, dia tersenyum kecil melihat Ginny. "_Well, _lihat siapa ini. Si kecil Ginny Weasley. Senang dengan keluarga barumu?"

Mata Ginny menyipit. "Bukan urusanmu Jordan,"

"Bukan urusanku?" Lee tertawa kecil. "Kau dulu senang bermain denganku dan kedua kakakmu. Kemana gadis kecil manis yang dulu aku kenal, eh? Oh tunggu. Dia berubah menjadi _monster_,"

"_Crucio_!"

Ginny hanya memandang dingin pada Lee yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Ketika Ginny akhirnya menurunkan tongkatnya, dia langsung memanggil Blaise, yang sedari tadi menonton dari mulut pintu.

"_My my _Weasley. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" goda Blaise sementara ia mengikat Lee dan melevitasinya.

Ginny menggumam tidak jelas dan meninggalkan Blaise.

Blaise hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membawa Lee ke hadapan Voldemort.

0oooo0oooo0

Ron berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang ditempati Harry dan Hermione. Tangan kanannya menggenggam The Daily Prophet yang baru saja terbit pagi itu. Di depan kamar Harry, Ron sempat ragu sejenak. Tangan kirinya yang hendak mengetuk berhenti di udara.

Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Harry tiga kali.

Harry membuka pintu, terlihat lelah dan kurang tidur, tapi ia masih tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

"Pagi _mate_," sapa Harry, bersandar di mulut pintu.

"Kau terlihat buruk," komentar Ron.

Harry menghela nafas. "Dia terus menerus mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu,"

"Mungkin Luna dan aku bisa membuatkan ramuan Anti-Mimpi untuk Hermione?" Ron menawarkan diri.

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya, matanya berkilat. "Kau dan Luna?"

Ron mendengus. "Baiklah! Luna dan Draco. Aku tidak suka menyebut nama mereka berdua dalam satu kalimat apalagi bersebelahan. Hanya namaku yang bisa dan boleh bersebelahan dengan nama Luna,"

Harry terkekeh. "Kau tidak masuk akal,"

Ron mendengus lagi.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu muncul di depan pintuku sepagi ini? Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa bangun pagi," Harry mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Hey, aku sudah berubah kau tahu!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Harry menyeringai jahil. "Jadi?"

Ron mengulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan gulungan _Daily Prophet _yang baru saja terbit pagi itu. Harry mengangkat alisnya, tapi menerima gulungan itu dari tangan Ron. Perlahan Harry membuka gulungan tersebut dan matanya melebar melihat _headline _koran itu.

Ron mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas bahu Harry, membuat perhatian Harry teralih dari koran di tangannya pada Ron.

"Harry, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mengejar orang gila ini," kata Ron, matanya menatap lurus pada Harry dengan serius.

"Lalu kenapa kau menunjukkan—menunjukkan—_ini_!" desis Harry.

"Karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan menemukan ini!" kata Ron pelan, matanya menatap ke balik punggung Harry. Ia lega karena Hermione masih tertidur. "Lihat, Harry. Aku menyayangimu. Kau sahabatku. Dan aku _membutuhkanmu, _aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!"

"Tapi Ron, kau harus mengerti! Ini putriku yang kita bicarakan. _Putriku, _Ron! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan pergi sekarang, mengejar orang gila ini dan merebut putriku kembali?"

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu Potter!" Ron menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi putrimu, aku menyayanginya juga. Tapi _pikirkan _Harry, pikir! Ini jebakan! Dia menggunakan Rose untuk mendapatkanmu, untuk _membunuhmu_! Kau pikir dia akan menyerahkan Rose begitu saja ketika dia melihatmu? Tidak. Dia akan membunuhmu _dan _kemudian membunuh Rose, yang pada akhirnya aku yakin akan membunuh Hermione juga. Kita harus merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, Harry,"

"Jadi apa yang kita harus lakukan? Menunggu? Apa yang dia lakukan pada Rose selama kita menunggu? Aku tidak mau mereka menyiksa putriku!"

"Untuk apa mereka menyiksa Rose, hmm? Untuk mendapatkan informasi? Dia seorang _bayi, _mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari seorang bayi!"

"Seperti katamu tadi dia seorang _bayi. _Mereka bisa saja menelantarkan bayiku! Tidak memberinya makanan dan membiarkan _bayiku _kelaparan! Rose bisa mati, Ron!"

"Apa ada bukti bahwa Rose masih hidup?"

Harry tersentak. "Kau tidak pikir mereka—"

"Kita tidak tahu Harry. Tidak ada bukti," gumam Ron. "Kita tidak tahu bagaimana mereka meluluhkan mantra ilusi itu. Kita semua tahu kalau mantra ilusi itu akan hilang ketika—"

"Orang yang menggunakan mantra meninggal atau—" Harry menelan ludah.

"Atau orang/objek dari mantra ilusi itu meninggal/rusak," lanjut Ron. "_Atau, _mereka membatalkan mantra itu. Tapi kita tahu itu tidak semudah itu,"

Kedua lutut Harry terasa lemas. Pikirannya melayang pada tawa Rose yang menggema di telinganya dan Hermione. Oh tidak. Hermione akan sangat hancur jika dia mendengar tentang hal ini.

"Jangan katakan satu patah kata pun pada Hermione soal ini. Dan jangan sampai dia melihat Daily Prophet hari ini," Harry menyodorkan koran itu kembali pada Ron.

"Aku dan Malfoy sudah memastikan mereka semua mengetahui itu. Tapi kami pikir kau tetap harus tahu,"

Harry mengangguk. "Kau pergilah. Aku harus berpikir,"

Ron meraih siku Harry saat Harry memutar tubuhnya. "Kau tidak akan pergi, betul?"

Harry mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hermione,"

"Bagus. Aku dan Malfoy akan pergi menyelidiki ini,"

Harry mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan tangan Ron dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Hermione masih terlelap. Saat tertidur, Hermione terlihat sangat muda dan damai. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Hermione. Mata Harry memanas, dia pun menangis tanpa suara di sisi Hermione.

0oooo0oooo0

Ginny menatap kosong pada tubuh Lee yang tergeletak di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Mereka tidak mendapatkan informasi yang mereka harapkan dari Lee, jadi Voldemort, yang penasaran dengan aksi Ginny yang diceritakan Rabastan, meminta Ginny untuk melakukan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan pada Lee.

"Rodolphus, kita akan pergi kesana dalam beberapa jam. Kau siapkan segalanya," kata Voldemort sambil membelai Nagini.

Rodolphus membungkuk dalam. "Baik Tuanku. Tapi Tuanku, jika aku boleh bertanya, apa Potter akan ada disana?"

Voldemort menyeringai. Mata merahnya berkilat. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku tahu dia. Dia akan muncul. Dia terlalu mirip dengan Dumbledore. Dan dimana Dumbledore sekarang, Rodolphus?"

"Mati, Tuanku,"

"Ya, mati. Dan itu adalah takdir Potter," Voldemort tertawa.

Ginny merinding. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa benar-benar ketakutan. Ginny menahan nafas ketika ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Ia melirik ke kanan. Blaise menyentuh bahunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Voldemort, lurus dan tanpa ekspresi. Ginny menelan ludah dan berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya lagi pada Voldemort.

Tangan Blaise tidak pernah lepas dari bahu Ginny.

0oooo0oooo0

"Kau takut, benar Weasley?" tanya Blaise.

Blaise dan Ginny sekarang sendirian di perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy. Voldemort mengirim Rabastan dan Rodolphus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Voldemort sendiri berada di ruangannya bersama Lucius dan Bellatrix, dia tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk. Beberapa anggota yang tidak memiliki tugas memilih untuk mengobrol di dapur. Blaise menyeret Ginny ke perpustakaan.

Ginny tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap lurus ke luar jendela.

"Kau menyesal bergabung dengan semua ini?" tanya Blaise lagi.

Ginny menghela nafas. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku,"

"Mungkin, untuk pertama kalinya, adrenalin tidak menguasai tubuhmu dan membiarkan rasa takut menjalar pelan-pelan. Mungkin,"

"Mungkin, aku tidak tahu pasti," Ginny mengangkat bahu. Ia mengusap-usap lengan atasnya. "Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa takut. Sejak aku mendengar Harry masih hidup dan sudah kembali kemari. Aku mulai merasa takut,"

"Takut? Apa yang kau takuti?"

Ginny menggeleng pelan, ia sedikit menunduk. "Aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku akan membunuh mereka. Aku _harus _membunuh mereka. Keluargaku,"

Blaise terlihat bingung. "Kau terlihat sudah siap. Aku bahkan mendengar kau akan menyeret kakakmu sendiri jika kau bertemu dengannya. Tapi kenapa kau—" mata Blaise membulat. "Kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai Potter,"

Ginny membuang muka dan berjalan menjauh dari jendela. Ia duduk di sofa hitam di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya. Nafasnya terdengar pelan dan berat.

Blaise menghampiri Ginny perlahan lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Ginny,"

"Aku tidak tahu! Oke?!" seru Ginny frustasi. "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak, aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak ingin tahu,"

Ginny pikir Blaise akan menyudutkannya, membuatnya menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaannya tadi atau minimal mengoceh tentang pilihannya menjadi Pelahap Maut. Ginny sama sekali tidak menyangka Blaise akan memeluknya. Tapi Blaise melakukannya. Dia memeluk Ginny erat.

"Zabini, apa—"

"Jangan pikirkan mereka. Jangan pikirkan Potter," Blaise mempererat pelukannya. "Pikirkan aku. Hanya aku,"

Ginny membuka mulutnya, tapi ketukan pintu membuatnya melompat dari pelukan Blaise. Pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Damian menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. Dia tersenyum sopan pada Ginny dan Blaise.

"Hey, _guys. _Lestrange sudah kembali. Mereka meminta kehadian kalian di ruangan mereka sekarang," kata Damian.

Blaise mengiyakan dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera kesana.

Damian mengangguk, ia keluar dari ruangan.

Ginny termangu di tempatnya, kepalanya masih memutar kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ia menahan nafasnya saat Blaise melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Ginny dari belakang. Ginny bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Blaise di telinga kirinya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang tadi kukatakan," Blaise melepaskan Ginny perlahan. "Kumohon, pikirkan itu,"

Blaise membuka pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Ginny yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

0oooo0oooo0

Harry melangkahkan kakinya di Godric Hollow's. Tempat itu sangat sepi. Harry ingat cerita Draco beberapa hari yang lalu, bagaimana Voldemort mengobrak-abrik Godric's Hollow untuk mencari Harry. Dia juga mendengar dari Charlie bagaimana Rodolphus membunuh seorang anak di hadapannya. Harry tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah. Entah berapa nyawa melayang karena dirinya. Pertama kedua orangtuanya sendiri, lalu Sirius, putrinya Grace dan mungkin Rose juga, entah berapa orang yang menjadi korban karena dia terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi Voldemort seorang diri.

Jadi sekarang, mengabaikan janjinya pada Ron untuk tidak pergi mengejar Voldemort, Harry sekarang berlutut di depan nisan kedua orangtuanya serta Grace.

"Hey. Mum, Dad. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku kemari. Selama ini aku bersembunyi di Prancis. _Well, _aku tahu Dad, aku seorang pengecut. Melarikan diri dan membiarkan orang lain mati karena keegoisanku itu. Jadi sebelum kau mengutukku karena tidak bertindak seperti seorang Marauders, kau—kalian harus tahu," Harry menarik nafas panjang. "Aku punya seorang putri. Tidak, aku tidak membicarakan tentang Grace. Aku membicarakan putriku yang lain. Yeah, Hermione hamil. Lagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau ramuan kontrasepsi tidak seefektif itu,"

Harry tertawa kecil membayangkan kedua orangtuanya memutar mata mereka. Tentu ramuan kontrasepsi tidak sepenuhnya efektif. Ada waktu dimana bahkan ramuan itu tidak berfungsi. Hermione pasti mengetahui itu.

"Jadi, yeah, aku tidak ingin kehilangan bayi ini. Jadi aku membawa Hermione pergi. Hermione memilih Prancis, karena itu tempat asal ibunya. Putri kami bernama Rose Isabelle Potter. Aku menamainya Rose, sesuai tradisi keluarga Mum dan Isabelle sesuai dengan nama nenek Hermione. Dia sangat manis, sangat cantik," Harry menghela nafas. "Tapi aku kehilangannya. _Dia _tahu aku punya seorang putri dan _dia _memilikinya. _Dia _memiliki Rose sekarang. Aku tahu Dad, bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan putriku begitu saja, benar? Aku sendiri tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan itu pada diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku menjadikan Rose prioritas utamaku, selain Hermione,"

"Aku gagal, Dad. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik. Aku tidak akan kehilangan Grace dan Rose jika aku seorang Ayah yang baik. Itulah kenapa aku ada disini," wajah Harry mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Disini, tempat semuanya bermula. Aku tidak menghampiri _dia, _karena aku mau menyerahkan nyawaku padanya. Aku menghampirinya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Atau setidaknya mati mencobanya. Mungkin aku bodoh, karena aku datang sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa meresikokan orang lain kehilangan nyawanya untukku. Lagi. Jadi sekarang, ini semua antara aku dan dia. Aku akan membunuh ular itu. Menjadikannya manusia lagi dan membunuhnya,"

Harry menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat. Seikat bunga Lily putih tergeletak di nisan kedua orangtuanya dan mawar putih di nisan Grace. Harry bangkit perlahan. Tegap dan yakin.

"Lord Voldemort akan mati,"


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Godric's Hollow, <em>batin Ginny. _Jadi ini tempat Harry dilahirkan._

Walau Ginny seorang Darah-Murni, dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke Godric's Hollow. Hanya kakak-kakaknya, selain Ron, yang pernah mengunjungi Godric's Hollow. Beberapa minggu setelah Harry mengalahkan Voldemort pertama kali, Arthur membawa mereka kemari.

Ginny melihat ke sekelilingnya. Desa ini terlihat sangat sepi dan damai. Tidak banyak orang berkeliaran. Blaise bilang orang-orang meninggalkan tempat ini dulu sekali. Bahkan setelah tempat ini populer karena keluarga Potter, mereka tidak kembali. Ginny terus berjalan menyusuri jalan. Angin musim dingin mulai berhembus. Ginny hampir lupa waktu, ia bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan rumah.

Langkah Ginny terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah rumah. Ia mendekati rumah yang terlihat sudah hampir hancur itu. Semakin dekat, Ginny menyadari bahwa rumah itu, adalah rumah tempat Harry tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya ketika ia menyentuh gerbang. Sebuah tanda muncul dari tanah, Ginny membaca tanda itu perlahan:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard_

_ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family. _(*)

Ginny menutup mulutnya, menahan suara nafasnya yang tertahan. Ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan menyerangnya dari berbagai arah. Ginny menutup matanya, menutup kedua telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar suara-suara di kepalanya.

"_Dia hanya anak-anak! Dia tidak akan _pernah _sanggup bergabung dengan Orde!"_

"_Yang benar saja Ginny. Kau ingin ikut dengan kita? Kau bahkan menangis ketika Mum memotong ayam. Tidak, diam disini. Ini bukan permainan anak-anak. Jaga dirimu sendiri dan jangan menghalangi kami,"_

"_Kau tidak pernah sanggup membunuh seekor ayam, Ginny. Bagaimana mungkin kau sanggup membunuh _manusia_?"_

"_Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk ikut? _Diam disini_! Kau hanya akan menghalangi kami!"_

"_Tidak mungkin. Mum tidak akan membiarkanmu bergabung dengan Orde. Dan aku setuju dengannya,"_

"_Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Mum akan membunuhku! Jadi anak baik dan turuti kami,"_

"_Jangan membuatku tertawa Weasley. Kau? Melawan Pelahap Maut? Hah!"_

"_JANGAN BERBUAT BODOH GINNY! KAU AKAN TERBUNUH!"_

"Diam. Diam. Diam. DIAM!"

"Ginny! Hey, hey Ginny. Ada apa?"

Blaise berlutut di samping Ginny, tangan kirinya menyentuh punggung Ginny. Ia berlari menghampiri begitu mendengar jeritan Ginny, takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah Ginny yang berlutut di depan rumah keluarga Potter dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya.

"Ginny, hey, ada apa?" tanya Blaise lagi sambil mengusap punggung Ginny.

Perlahan, Ginny membuka matanya dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Di matanya Blaise melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat Blaise mengingat hari pertamanya bertemu Ginny sebelum Ginny bergabung.

"Ginny?"

"Mereka meremehkanku,"

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"_Mereka_,"

"Apa?" Blaise terlihat sangat bingung.

Tapi Ginny tidak menjawab pertanyaan Blaise dengan jelas. Dia bangkit, meraih tongkatnya dari balik jubahnya. "Ayo pergi. Tempat ini sudah siap,"

Blaise tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Keduanya ber-Dissaparate kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

Hanya beberapa menit setelah itu, seseorang ber-Apparate di Godric's Hollow. Seseorang dengan mata hijau cemerlang.

0oooo0oooo0

Di Malfoy Manor, untuk pertama kalinya Ginny melihat Pelahap Maut dalam jumlah yang banyak. _Sangat _banyak. Setiap ruangan yang ia dan Blaise lewati dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berjubah hitam. Hanya sedikit orang-orang yang Ginny kenal, seperti Theo Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson dan yang membuat Ginny terkejut, Penelope Clearwater, mantan pacar Percy Weasley. Tapi Ginny tidak berhenti untuk berbicara dengan Penny—nama panggilan Ginny untuk Penelope—karena ia tahu, Rabastan sudah menunggunya.

Di ruangan, Rabastan terlihat sedang berbicara serius dengan Rodolphus, Lucius Malfoy dan Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ah Weasley, Zabini. Tepat pada waktunya," sapa Rabastan, tersenyum pada kedua anggotanya.

Blaise mengangguk sopan. "Semuanya sudah siap. Tidak ada satu pun anggota orde atau jebakan di Godric's Hollow,"

"Kalian yakin sudah memeriksa semuanya?" tanya Rodolphus.

Bellatrix mendengus. "Aku masih tidak percaya pada gadis itu. Dia seorang _Weasley_,"

Rabastan mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan menghakimi dia karena dia seorang Weasley. Lihat dia," jempol Rabastan menunjuk Lucius. "Putranya seorang Malfoy _dan _Black dan dimana dia sekarang?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Lestrange," geram Lucius.

Rabastan nyengir. "Aku Lestrange, dia Lestrange, dia juga Lestrange. Jadi yang mana yang kau maksud?" tanyanya setelah menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Rodolphus dan Bellatrix bergantian.

"Kau—"

"Diam kalian berdua! Ini bukan waktunya bertingkah seperti anak-anak!" seru Rodolphus.

Rabastan menyeringai. Lucius menggerutu pelan.

"Lanjutkan, Zabini," lanjut Rodolphus.

Blaise berdeham. "Jadi seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Semuanya sudah siap. Tidak ada jebakan atau anggota orde berkeliaran. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan ada disana,"

"Harry pasti datang. Aku tahu dia. Dia akan datang," sahut Ginny.

Rodolphus mengangguk. "Bella, katakan pada Pangeran Kegelapan semuanya sudah siap. Rabastan, Lucius, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Dan kalian berdua," ia menunjuk Blaise dan Ginny. "Tunggu instruksi selanjutnya. Kalian boleh pergi,"

Blaise dan Ginny mengangguk dalam.

Begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan, Blaise menarik Ginny memasuki sebuah lemari dan mengunci pintunya. Ia juga memasang mantra di sekeliling mereka, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun bisa mendengar atau mengganggu mereka.

"Oke Zabini! Apa maumu?" tanya Ginny kesal.

"Kau benar-benar mau melakukan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ini. _Ini bukan permainan, Ginny. Kau _harus _membunuh teman-temanmu, keluargamu,"

"Kau harus membunuh mereka juga. Benar?"

"Ya! Tapi mereka bukan temanku atau keluargaku! _Well. _Kecuali Draco. Tapi aku akan menyerahkan Draco pada Ayahnya," Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kau. Kau benar-benar siap untuk ini?"

"Jangan meremehkanku Zabini,"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu! Tapi jika kau tanya aku, aku tidak akan bisa membunuh ibuku, sahabatku. Tidak akan pernah! Aku mungkin seorang Pelahap Maut. Tapi aku masih punya perasaan. Aku tidak akan sanggup membunuh mereka yang berarti bagiku,"

Ginny menghela nafas.

Blaise meraih kedua tangan Ginny dan menatap lurus ke matanya. "Dengarkan aku Ginny. Kau mungkin tidak percaya ini. Tapi aku menyukaimu. _Sangat _menyukaimu. Sejak kita masih di Hogwarts, aku sudah menyukaimu. Tapi kau seorang Gryffindor _dan _Weasley. Itu kenapa aku tidak pernah berusaha bicara padamu," Blaise menarik nafas dalam. "Sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku akan mendukungmu, aku akan berusaha menjagamu. Jika kau memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi Pelahap Maut, aku ada disampingmu. Jika kau memutuskan untuk—kembali, aku juga akan ada di sampingmu,"

Ginny menarik tangannya dari genggaman Blaise dan melipatnya di dada. "Yeah? Jika aku kembali dan kau ikut denganku kau harus membunuh keluarga dan temanmu. Kau bilang kau tidak akan sanggup membunuh mereka yang berarti bagimu,"

"Satu-satunya orang yang berarti bagiku di dunia ini hanya ibuku. Dan aku hanya punya satu sahabat, itu adalah Draco. Ibuku sudah mati. Dan Draco ada di sisi lain," Blaise tersenyum sedih. "Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bertahan disini adalah kau, Ginevra Weasley,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ginny benar-benar yakin Blaise tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

"Pikirkan Ginny. Kita masih punya waktu untuk memutuskan, sisi mana yang akan kita bela,"

0oooo0oooo0

"APA MAKSUDMU HARRY MENGHILANG?!" jeritan Hermione menggema ke setiap ruangan yang ada di tempat persembunyian itu.

Ron menelan ludah. Selain ibunya dan Luna, Hermione adalah salah satu orang yang tidak pernah bisa ia lawan. Di hadapan ketiganya, Ron selalu merasa sangat lemah dan merasa mereka bertiga bisa membaca pikirannya. Jadi melihat Hermione, tongkat di tangan kanan dan kedua mata melotot, membuat Ron mundur satu langkah.

"Aku—err—terakhir aku—umm—bertemu Harry—dia—err—"

"BICARA DENGAN JELAS WEASLEY SEBELUM AKU MEMAKSAMU MEMINUM VERITASERUM!"

Ron menelan ludah lagi. "Aku tidak tahu dimana dia Hermione," ujar Ron akhirnya.

Draco mendengus. "Tentu saja kita _tahu _dia dimana. Bukan begitu, Weasley,"

"Diam Malfoy," desis Ron.

"Apa maksud Draco, Ron?" tanya Hermione tajam.

Ron mengatupkan rahangnya. Matanya melirik Draco, yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang jelas-jelas mengatakan 'dia harus tahu'. Ron menghela nafas. Draco benar. Hermione harus tahu. Cepat atau lambat dia memang akan tahu.

"Ron," desak Hermione.

Ron mengangkat tongkatnya. "_Accio Daily Prophet_,"

Draco menyelinap keluar dari ruangan, bersamaan dengan mendaratnya Daily Prophet di tangan Ron, untuk memberi ruang pada kedua sahabat itu untuk berbicara. Ia tahu dia harus menemukan Remus dan Bill untuk mulai menyusun rencana. Draco bisa merasakan perang benar-benar sudah di depan mata.

Ron menimbang-nimbang koran di tangannya. Sejenak ia terlihat ragu, tapi melihat Hermione, Ron tahu dia harus memberitahunya apa yang terjadi. Ron mengulurkan Daily Prophet ditangannya pada Hermione.

"Bacalah. Kurasa kau akan segera tahu apa yang aku pikirkan," nada Ron turun satu oktaf. "Kemana Harry pergi,"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, tapi ia menerima koran itu dan membacanya perlahan. Matanya melebar dan ia menjatuhkan koran itu dari kedua tangannya yang kini bergetar.

"Tidak," gumam Hermione. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin,"

Mata Hermione menatap Ron. "Katakan padaku ini tidak benar,"

Ron hanya bisa menatap nanar pada Hermione.

"Dia pergi kesana. Harry pergi kesana,"

"Aku tidak tahu Hermione—"

"Dia pasti kesana! Si bodoh itu! Apa yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa aku?! Aku bisa membantunya! Tapi tidak, dia pasti berpikir dia tidak membahayakanku! Si bodoh itu!"

"Hermione,"

"Tidak Ron, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau tahu aku benar! Aku menyelamatkan pantat kalian berkali-kali! _Berkali-kali_! Dan dia pikir dia bisa pergi kesana tanpa—minimal—_terluka_?! Apa yang ada di pikirannya!?"

Ron meraih dan mencengkram kedua bahu Hermione erat. "Dengarkan aku Hermione!"

Hermione mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Lihat, Hermione. Aku tahu dia idiot—" Hermione mendengus dan Ron menghiraukannya. "—tapi diam disini tidak akan membawanya kembali. Kita harus mencarinya sekarang,"

"Grace, Rose dan sekarang Harry. Kenapa semua orang yang aku sayangi pergi?" bisik Hermione pelan, sangat pelan, hingga hampir tidak terdengar.

Tapi telinga Ron menangkap semua itu. Ia merengkuh Hermione erat, membiarkan Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ron dan mulai menangis. Hatinya tersayat melihat Hermione begitu sedih. Ada bagian dirinya yang juga marah pada Harry karena melanggar janjinya dan membuat Hermione seperti ini, bagian itu ingin memukul Harry keras-keras begitu Ron melihatnya suatu saat ini.

Namun Ron tahu, tidak ada jaminan bahwa Harry masih hidup.

Suatu keajaiban ketika Harry bisa selamat dari mantra kematian sekali. Tapi dua kali? Tidak ada orang seberuntung itu. Tidak sepengetahuan Ron.

"Tok, tok. Maaf mengganggu kalian," Draco berdiri di mulut pintu. "Tapi kita harus pergi. Aku sudah bicara pada Remus dan Bill. Mereka akan pergi mengumpulkan orang-orang sebanyak mungkin dan aku akan pergi mengamati situasi disana. Aku membutuhkanmu Weasley,"

Ron mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada Hermione. "Maaf Hermione, tapi aku harus pergi,"

Hermione mencengkram lengan baju Ron. Mata cokelatnya menatap lurus pada mata biru Ron, tajam dan mantap.

"Aku ikut denganmu,"

0oooo0oooo0

Luna bersiaga, menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat. Di belakangnya, Narcissa melakukan hal yang sama.

Luna dan Narcissa kembali ke Grimmauld Place, untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantu mereka sebelum ia kembali ke Knockturn Alley. Sebenarnya mereka berharap bisa menemukan Harry di Grimmauld Place. Tapi tempat itu sepi dan kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang datang kesana.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan ada disini," ujar Luna pelan.

"Ya. Aku rasa begitu. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali?"

Luna menggeleng. "Aku rasa kita harus menunggu sebentar,"

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya ada sesuatu disini,"

Narcissa tidak pernah mengerti Luna. Terkadang, dia terlihat sangat aneh, seakan pikirannya berada di dimensi yang lain. Seperti sekarang. Tubuh Luna mungkin ada disini, tapi pikirannya ada di pikiran lain. Mungkin dia memiliki bakat seperti Trelawney? Dia tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara seseorang ber-Apparate masuk ke Grimmauld Place.

Narcissa segera mengangkat tongkatnya. Tapi Luna, dia hanya berjalan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, tersenyum tenang tanpa mengangkat tongkatnya seperti Narcissa. Mereka berdua menatap sosok bertudung yang berdiri di mulut pintu.

"Halo Greengrass," kata Luna tenang.

Orang itu menurunkan tudungnya. Memperlihatkan wajah yang familiar bagi Luna dan Narcissa dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dan mata biru es. Itu Daphne Greengrass.

"Lovegood. Mrs Malfoy. Akhirnya seseorang datang kemari," kata Daphne dengan nada datar.

"Kau mencari kami?" tanya Narcissa.

"Ya Mrs Malfoy. Aku sudah mencari kalian berhari-hari. Aku perlu menemui kalian,"

"Apa yang membuatmu mencari kami?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Tidak disini. Aku takut seseorang menyadap tempat ini. Tapi aku tahu kau bisa membaca pikiranku Mrs Malfoy—ya, Draco pernah memberitahuku—jadi lihat ke pikiranku dan kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan,"

Narcissa berkonsentrasi dan menatap mata biru es milik Daphne. Narcissa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali, "Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu?"

Daphne mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan Pelahap Maut. Dan kau sudah mengenal kedua orangtuaku sejak kecil. Apa kau pikir orangtuaku akan mendidikku menjadi seorang pembohong?"

"Kita bisa mempercayai Daphne, Narcissa," kata Luna tenang.

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin?"

"Karena aku percaya pada Daphne. Dan kau percaya padaku, benar?"

"Luna…."

"Okay, dia setuju. Bawa kami, Daphne," kata Luna, menghiraukan ekspresi Narcissa.

Seulas senyum takjub menghiasi wajah Daphne. Dia mendekati Narcissa dan Luna kemudian meraih tangan keduanya. Daphne membawa mereka ber-Dissaparate. Grimmauld Place kembali sepi.

0oooo0oooo0

"Lihat ini. Sang Pahlawan. Harry Potter,"

Harry tersenyum dingin. "Halo Tom. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi,"

* * *

><p>(*) Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows P332-333<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Bayi di pelukan Luna tertidur dengan damai. Dia tidak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa mereka baru saja bepergian dengan Portkey.

Luna kembali ke tempat persembunyian Draco. Tentu saja bersama Narcissa. Tapi kali ini mereka membawa Daphne dan keluarganya. Kedua orangtua Daphne, Agatha dan Roman Grengrass serta adik perempuan Daphne, Astoria.

Juga, Rose Potter.

Portkey yang mereka pakai hanya sampai beberapa meter dari 'rumah' mereka. Draco dan anggota orde memastikan tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa mengacaukan tempat persembunyian mereka kali ini.

Sebuah pintu muncul di dinding bata begitu Narcissa menjetikkan tongkatnya di dinding tersebut. Sekali lagi, Draco memastikan dinding itu hanya mengenali tongkat milik anggota orde.

Suasana hiruk pikuk menyambut mereka ketika Narcissa membuka pintu. Orang-orang berbicara dengan suara keras dan berjalan cepat kesana kemari. Tidak ada dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Narcissa dan rombongannya.

"Mereka terlihat….sibuk," gumam Roman.

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini?" Agatha berbisik pada Narcissa yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Tentu tidak, Agatha. Aku kira mereka bersiap untuk…kau tahu," Narcissa mengangkat bahu.

"Oh,"

Draco muncul dari sebuah ruangan, diikuti oleh Ron dan Hermione. Ron dan Hermione terlihat berdebat tentang sesuatu, sementara Draco memutar matanya. Draco menoleh dan terkejut melihat rombongan yang dibawa Narcissa. Draco menoleh dan menjetikkan jarinya pada Ron dan Hermione. Mereka berbicara sejenak.

Mata Hermione melihat ke arah Narcissa. Dahinya berkerut, dia berjalan melewati Ron dan Draco, tidak mengidahkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Luna," kata Hermione pelan. "Apa itu…"

"Putrimu merindukanmu," Luna tersenyum dan memperlihatkan Rose.

Hermione menahan nafasnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Luna dan meraih Rose ke dalam pelukannya. Hermione menghujankan kecupan pada putrinya. Airmata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana kalian menemukannya?" tanya Draco, yang kini berdiri di samping Narcissa. Ron hanya tersenyum melihat Hermione sambil memeluk pinggang Luna.

"Kita bertemu Daphne. Dia dan keluarganya menjaga Rose," jawab Narcissa.

Draco terlihat baru benar-benar menyadari kalau mereka tidak sendirian. Mata kelabunya menatap satu persatu anggota keluarga Greengrass. "Oh," gumamnya.

Daphne memukul bahu Draco. "_Oh_? Itu yang pertama kali kau katakan setelah—berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

"Aww! Daph!" Draco mengusap lengan atasnya dan mendengus. "Memangnya kita _pernah _dekat,"

Daphne memutar matanya. "Tapi _setidaknya _katakan hal lain selain _oh_,"

"Bagaimana kalian menemukan Rose?" tanya Ron, mengabaikan Daphne dan Draco.

"Kami tidak menemukannya. Severus yang membawanya pada kami," jawab Agatha.

"Severus? Severus _Snape_? Bagaimana Snape bisa membawa Rose?" tanya Ron lagi.

Agatha mengangguk. "Jangan defensif begitu. Severus orang yang baik, dia membuat pilihan yang salah, tapi ia orang yang baik,"

"Dia membunuh Dumbledore," gumam Hermione.

"Dia tidak melakukannya. _Well. _Secara teknis dia melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya," Luna menghela nafas. "Aku rasa kalian semua harus melihatnya,"

"Melihat apa?" tanya Ron.

"Ini," Daphne mengeluarkan tabung kecil dari dalam tasnya. "Ini adalah memori dari Snape,"

"Tunggu. Senang mendengar bahwa waliku bukan orang jahat, tapi kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini. London diserang. Separuh anggota orde sudah pergi kesana. Kita harus pergi. _Sekarang_," potong Draco.

"Portkey akan siap dalam lima menit! Semuanya bersiap!" seru Bill Weasley di belakang mereka. Tonks dan Lupin terlihat berdebat.

Ron menghampiri Hermione dan berbicara pelan padanya. "Kau tetap disini bersama Rose dan anak-anak,"

"Apa? Kita sudah bicarakan ini Weasley aku tidak akan—"

"Rose membutuhkanmu, Hermione!" potong Ron cepat. "Aku berjanji aku akan membawa Harry kembali. Aku bersumpah padamu. Tapi Rose membutuhkanmu. Terakhir kali kau meninggalkannya, kau kehilangannya,"

"_Jangan kau berani-berani Weasley_—"

Suara Rose-lah yang membuat Hermione akhirnya terdiam dan melihat putrinya. Hermione ingin mencari Harry, memastikannya baik-baik saja. Tapi ini, putrinya dengan Harry, juga membutuhkan Hermione.

"Kau tahu aku benar, Hermione," Ron tersenyum kecil.

Hermione menatap Ron. "Bawa dia pulang,"

"Aku berjanji," kata Ron serius.

Daphne menghampiri Hermione dan menyerahkan tasnya pada Hermione. "Semua yang kau cari, ada disini," kata Daphne, mata biru esnya terlihat serius.

Bill memanggil mereka semua, meminta mereka untuk berdiri di sekitar Portkey. Ron mengecup pipi Hermione dan Rose sebelum menghampiri putra sulung dari keluarga Weasley tersebut. Luna memeluk Hermione dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin meremas Rose diantara mereka.

"Lihat isi memori ini," bisik Luna, menyelipkan tabung yang tadi ditunjukkan Daphne pada mereka semua.

Dan dalam sekejap, ruangan terlihat lengang. Hanya Hermione, Molly dan anak-anak yang tersisa disana.

0oooo0ooo0

Molly menghabiskan waktunya bersama Teddy dan Victoire, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan anak-anaknya dan suaminya yang berada di luar sana. Syukurlah, Teddy dan Victoire memberinya banyak hal untuk dilakukan.

Sementara itu, Hermione menimang-nimang tabung yang diberikan Luna padanya. Dia tahu, tabung itu berisi memori. Memori apa dan siapa? Hermione ingin sekali tahu. Jadi dia mengambil pensieve yang tadi ia temukan di dalam tasnya. Hermione memastikan Rose benar-benar terlelap sebelum menuangkan isi tabung tersebut pada pensieve.

Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di benak Hermione ketika ia selesai melihat isi memori tersebut.

"Harry…"

0oooo0oooo0

Ginny berdiri di puncak sebuah gedung tinggi. Ia menebar pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali Muggle berkeliaran, terlihat tidak menyadari sesuatu akan segera mendatangi mereka. Ginny tidak mengerti, kenapa penting sekali bagi Lord Voldemort untuk menghancurkan London Muggle. Tapi dia sadar, Voldemort pasti ingin menguasai Inggris seutuhnya.

Ginny melirik Blaise yang berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. Kata-kata Blaise sebelum mereka kemari kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa Blaise tidak menjebaknya? Ginny menggeleng, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya.

Tugas mereka sebenarnya mudah. Hanya membunuh sebanyak mungkin Muggle.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya," gumam Ginny. Tidak melepaskan matanya dari kerumunan Muggle di bawah sana. "Rasanya tidak benar,"

"Aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya,"

Ginny terkejut dan langsung menoleh pada Blaise. Dia melihat ekspresi keras Blaise dan Ginny melihat Blaise memang sungguh-sungguh.

"Mereka tidak melakukan apapun," kata Blaise lagi.

Syukurlah hanya Ginny dan Blaise yang ada di atas atap gedung itu. Jika seseorang mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka berdua pasti akan langsung diumpankan ke Rabastan atau lebih parah lagi, Bellatrix.

"Kau benar," Ginny menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah memikirkan kata-kataku tadi pagi?"

Ginny mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu Blaise. Jika aku kembali dan Pangeran Kegelapan menang. Aku pasti akan mati,"

"Aku rasa lebih baik mati membela keluargamu dan apa yang benar daripada hidup untuk sesuatu yang salah,"

Ginny tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kau bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Karena Mum dan Draco. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Mum, dia satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang tersisa dan Draco adalah sahabatku,"

"Dia meninggalkanmu. Si Malfoy,"

Blaise tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Draco tahu, jika dia datang padaku dan mengajakku pergi aku tidak mungkin mau. Mum sedang sakit keras ketika Draco menghilang, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya,"

"Jadi jika keadaannya berbeda…"

"Jika keadaannya berbeda, mungkin aku akan pergi mengikuti Draco,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencarinya setelah ibumu meninggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa aku takut," Blaise menghela nafas.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan ada disini jika kau bergabung dengan orde," kata Ginny pelan. Dia terkejut mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, tapi dia tidak merasa apa yang dikatakannya tadi itu salah.

Blaise terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa seperti itu,"

Dua pasang mata cokelat bertemu. Satu pasang terlihat berharap akan sesuatu, sedangkan satu pasang lain hanya terlihat hangat.

Mereka menoleh ketika mendengar suara Apparate dari belakang mereka. Kedua tangan mereka otomatis terangkat. Tapi melihat Theo Nott, mereka kembali menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Ikut aku kalian berdua. Ada perubahan rencana. Rabastan ingin kita pergi ke Godric's Hollow," kata Theo Nott.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ginny.

"Mereka—orde orde sesuatu itu—datang ke London. Tapi kami tidak melihat si Darah-Lumpur Granger. Mungkin dia ada Godric's Hollow,"

"Kenapa kita harus menemukan Granger?" Blaise melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Theo menyeringai. "Karena Pangeran Kegelapan ingin dia mati,"

0oooo0oooo0

"Lihat ini. Sang Pahlawan. Harry Potter,"

Harry tersenyum dingin. "Halo Tom. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi,"

Harry melihat ke sekitarnya, mengira akan melihat ratusan atau mungkin ribuan Pelahap Maut. Tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun. Hanya Voldemort, Rodolphus dan Bellatrix Lestrange. Aneh, pikir Harry. Mungkin ini jebakan.

"Datang untuk mati, Potter?" Voldemort memutar-mutar tongkatnya di tangannya, mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata hijau Harry.

"Tidak mungkin aku menyerahkan diriku sendiri padamu orang tua bodoh," Harry mendengus.

"BERANINYA KAU—"

Voldemort mengangkat tangannya, membuat Bellatrix langsung menutup mulutnya walau matanya menatap Harry seakan ia ingin membunuhnya. Harry hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tenang, Bella," kata Voldemort, menyeringai lebar. "Sekarang, Potter, kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Kau mengundangku untuk membunuhmu,"

Voldemort tertawa pelan. "Aku mengundangmu untuk _membunuhmu, _Potter,"

"Yeah yeah. Terakhir kali kau berusaha untuk membunuh_ku_, _kau _membunuh _dirimu sendiri_,"

Seringai di wajah Voldemort menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi mematikan yang bahkan mampu membuat Bellatrix terlihat ketakutan. Tapi tidak bagi Harry. Dia tahu apa yang ia hadapi dan setiap resikonya.

"Ada apa Tom? Takut aku akan membunuhmu? _Lagi_?"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Protego_!"

Mantra yang dipakai Voldemort terpental begitu mengenai perisai Harry.

"Hanya itu, _Tom_?"

"Jangan sombong Potter,"

Harry mendengus. "Kau lemah, Tom,"

Voldemort geram. "Aku _akan _membunuhmu, Potter! _Crucio_!"

Sekali lagi, Harry berhasil menangkisnya.

"_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_"

"Hanya itu, Tom?" tanya Harry, menyeringai ketika semua mantra yang dipakai Voldemort tidak ada yang mengenainya. "Kau lemah, Tom. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Dumbledore sendiri,"

"Dumbledore mati! Aku membunuhnya!"

"Tidak. _Snape _membunuhnya. Bukan kau," sahut Harry tenang.

Voldemort menyerang Harry lagi. Tapi setiap kali Voldemort menyerangnya, Harry selalu bisa menangkisnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, selama Harry dan Hermione bersembunyi, mereka selalu berlatih. Dan Hermione adalah teman berlatih yang sangat baik. Dia sangat pandai berduel dan seringkali membuat Harry kesulitan mengalahkannya.

Voldemort tidak berhenti, dia menyerang Harry dengan mantra bertubi-tubi. Sampai sebuah mantra menyayat lengan kiri Harry, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

Harry menyentuh lengan atasnya, darah mengalir membasahi bajunya. Nafasnya terengah.

"Kau pikir kau tidak terkalahkan Potter. Persis seperti Dumbledore. Dan dimana dia sekarang?" Voldemort tertawa dingin. "Mati. Dan begitu pula kau,"

"Aku tidak mati. Kau yang akan mati," geram Harry. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Voldemort menangkisnya. Tertawa dingin.

"Kau pikir kau pintar. Kau pikir kau kuat. Persis seperti Dumbledore. Dan kau akan bernasib sama sepertinya,"

Mendadak Harry menyadari orang-orang di sekitarnya bertambah. Banyak Pelahap Maut berdatangan. Mereka tidak datang dengan _Apparate, _jadi Harry pikir mereka datang dengan menggunakan _Portkey_.

"Ah. Sepertinya teman-temanku datang di waktu yang tepat untuk melihatmu bergabung bersama putrimu,"

Itu langsung menarik perhatian Harry. "Kau membunuh putriku?" kata Harry pelan.

Harry mengerang ketika Voldemort menyayat kedua kakinya dan merampas tongkat Harry dari tangannya.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya Potter," Voldemort mengangkat tongkatnya.

Tangan Harry bergerak ke belakang jubahnya. Tapi matanya menangkap sekelebat warna merah familiar di balik punggung Voldemort. Matanya melebar menyadari siapa pemilik mata cokelat yang menatapnya kosong.

"Ginny,"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Sebelum Harry bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi, kilatan hijau menyilaukan matanya. Semuanya gelap.

0oooo0oooo0

Ginny menahan nafasnya dengan adegan yang menyambutnya ketika dia mendarat di Godric's Hollow. Harry berduel dengan Lord Voldemort. Dia tidak terlihat seperti Harry yang dulu Ginny kenal. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih berisi, seakan dia pergi untuk berlatih selama ini. Rambutnya lebih panjang, rahangnya terlihat lebih tegas. Ginny tidak mengira ia akan bertemu dengan Harry lagi.

Ginny merasakan Blaise meraih tangannya, meremasnya pelan. Biasanya, Ginny akan langsung menepis tangan Blaise. Tapi kali ini, Ginny balik menggenggam tangan Blaise. Ginny membutuhkannya. Blaise membutuhkannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Mata hijau emerald Harry menatap lurus pada Ginny. Mata Ginny sedikit melebar, dia sadar Harry melihatnya, menyadari kehadirannya di sisi yang salah.

Voldemort mengangkat tangkatnya.

Kilatan hijau.

Harry terjatuh.

Ginny menahan nafasnya lagi. Tangannya reflex meremas tangan Blaise lebih erat. Ginny ingin sekali berteriak keras-keras dan membunuh Voldemort. Tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa membuka mulutnya. Dia hanya menatap tubuh Harry yang kini tergolek tidak bernyawa di atas tanah.

"Kau!"

Ginny hampir melompat kaget ketika Bellatrix menunjuk ke arahnya. Ternyata Voldemort meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk mengecek apakah Harry masih hidup atau mati. Ginny menelan ludah, dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lalu Blaise melepas tangann dari Ginny dan melangkah kedepan.

Ginny melihat bagaimana Blaise berlutut memunggunginya di dekat Harry. Setelah beberapa menit, dia bangkit dan menatap lurus pada Voldemort.

"Kita menang,"

Ginny bisa melihat seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>an: maaf chapter kali ini (sangat) pendek. aku usahakan chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang.

terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk :DD

xoxo


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Putih.<p>

Sangat putih di sekitarnya.

Dia tidak yakin dimana dia sekarang. Bagaimana bisa? Semuanya terlalu _putih_. Seperti kabut tebal yang menutupi pandangannya. Dia berdiri dan refleks melihat ke bawah dan ia bernafas lega, setidaknya dia memakai pakaian.

Kabut putih mulai menipis. Dia bisa melihat cahaya, walau belum bisa mengidentifikasi dimana dia sekarang.

_Apa aku sudah mati_? Pikirnya.

Dia menggeleng pelan. Tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Perlahan dia mulai bisa melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas seiring dengan menipisnya kabut putih yang sedari tadi menyelimuti. Dia tersadar bahwa dia berdiri di depan sebuah gereja. Bukan sembarang gereja. Tapi gereja yang dia lihat di Godric's Hollow.

_Apa ini Godric's Hollow_?

"Daddy!"

Harry menoleh ke sumber suara, untuk melihat seorang anak perempuan berlari menghampirinya. Harry tidak mengenali anak itu, tapi ia menangkap si anak itu ketika ia melompat ke pelukan Harry. Kedua lengan kecilnya melingkar di leher Harry, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu Daddy,"

_Daddy_? "Aku rasa kau salah orang gadis kecil,"

Anak itu menatap mata Harry, tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Tidak mungkin. Atau aku bukan Grace Potter,"

"G—Grace? Putriku Grace?"

Grace tertawa. "Ada Grace Potter lain yang Daddy tahu?"

Harry tersenyum lebar, tidak percaya akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan putri sulungnya. Tapi tunggu. Grace tidak pernah lahir. Dia meninggal sebelum dia sempat lahir. Jadi jika Harry bisa bertemu dengan Grace, itu berarti dia sudah mati? Itu menghilangkan senyuman di wajah Harry.

Grace turun dari pelukan Harry dan menarik-narik Harry meninggalkan gereja itu.

Kabut di sekitar mereka sudah benar-benar menghilang. Tapi Harry terlalu sibuk berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum dia terbangun di tempat ini. Apa dia benar-benar mati atau ini semua hanya mimpi.

Grace menarik Harry yang masih dalam transnya masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah. Dia melepas tangan Harry dan berteriak-teriak, memanggil seseorang. Grace berlari, meninggalkan Harry.

Harry melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ruangannya di cat putih, terdapat dua sofa panjang berwarna cokelat muda dan sebuah meja dari kayu di antara sofa panjang tersebut. Di dinding terdapat sebuah lukisan seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut hitam berantakan, seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan mata hijau cemerlang serta seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti versi mini dari pria di samping kirinya namun dengan mata hijau secemerlang wanita di sebelah kanannya. Ketiganya tersenyum lebar. Lalu Harry tersadar. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Harry sendiri! Jadi orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang Harry adalah—

"Harry?"

"Mum? Dad?"

"Haaaarrrryyy!" James Potter, terlihat tidak lebih dari 22 tahun, menghampiri Harry dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"James! Kau akan membunuhnya!" jerit Lily Potter panik.

James melepaskan Harry dan menyeringai lebar pada putra tunggalnya itu. "Kami mengawasimu selama ini Harry. Aku pribadi tidak melewatkan _sedikit _pun. Jika kau mengerti apa maksudku," kata James sambil mengedip jahil.

"Apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

Lily menghela nafas. "Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia senang bercanda. Ayahmu itu,"

"Dan kau mencintaiku untuk itu," kedua alis James naik turun.

Lily memutar matanya, tidak ingin menyahut godaan suaminya. Dia hanya mendekati Harry, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu putranya. "Lihat dirimu Harry. Begitu besar," bisik Lily.

Harry tersenyum sedih melihat kedua mata Lily berkilau karena airmata yang menggenang disana. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menarik Lily ke dalam pelukannya. "Oh Mum," bisik Harry.

"Tunggu. Kalian sudah—jadi aku sudah—benar?"

Lily tersenyum, dia membelai wajah Harry pelan. "Ayahmu dan aku memang sudah—meninggal. Tapi ini berbeda untukmu,"

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

James dan Lily saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat, seakan mereka berbicara hanya dengan mata mereka. Sedikit mengingatkan Harry pada dirinya dan Hermione.

Hermione! Tidak, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hermione!

"Duduklah Harry. Kita harus membicarakan ini," kata James.

Grace, yang sejak tadi hanya diam, menarik-narik lengan baju Harry dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa. Setelah duduk, Harry mengangkat Grace ke pangkuannya. Grace terlihat sangat senang berada sangat dekat dengan Harry. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Harry. Harry tersenyum, kedua tangannya melingkar protektif di sekitar Grace, kemudian mencium rambut hitam milik Grace.

"Kau ayah yang hebat Harry," puji Lily. Dia mengagumi interaksi Harry dan Grace.

Mata Harry meredup. "Jika aku seorang ayah yang baik. Gracie tidak akan ada disini sekarang, Mum,"

Grace membelai pipi Harry. "Jangan sedih Daddy. Itu bukan salahmu,"

Harry mencium Grace sekali lagi, dia tidak pernah melepaskan Grace selama dia berbicara dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Jadi. Mum bilang aku tidak mati. _Well. Berbeda, _lebih tepatnya. Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Harry.

"Jadi, Harry. Ingat kenapa kau ada disini?" James balik bertanya.

Dahi Harry berkerut, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum dia kemari. "Umm—aku ingat Godric's Hollow dan Voldemort dan—dia membunuhku, benar? Voldemort membunuhku?"

James mengangguk. "Benar dan tidak. Dia membunuh dirinya sendiri,"

"Bagaimana?"

"Horcrux,"

Harry mencerna satu kata itu. Horcrux. Jadi apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini benar, bahwa dirinya adalah Horcrux. "Jadi Voldemort benar-benar membuatku menjadi sebuah Horcrux,"

"Yeaahh dan tidak," kata James, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan.

"Jelaskan padanya, James. Atau harus aku yang menjelaskannya?"

"Aku akan melakukannya Lily. Biarkan putra kecil kita mencernanya terlebih dahulu,"

Harry memutar matanya. "Aku tidak kecil lagi, Dad,"

"Aku tahu," James menyeringai lebar, matanya berkilat jahil. "Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku sudah melihat _semuanya_,"

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku apa maksudnya _itu _Dad," gumam Harry.

"Maksud Grandpa, dia melihat Daddy dan Mummy _kissy kissy_," sahut Grace, terkikik geli.

"Oh, aku melihat mereka melakukan _lebih dari itu_," seringai James semakin melebar.

Wajah Harry memerah. Sekarang dia mengerti apa maksud James dengan _semuanya_. Oh tunggu sampai Hermione mendengar kalau ada orang lain melihat _kegiatan _mereka. Dia yakin wajahnya sekarang jauh lebih merah dari rambut Ron Weasley.

Lily memukul bahu James kesal sekaligus takjub. "_Jangan _mengatakan itu di depan Grace!"

"Bisakah kita kembali ke 'bagaimana bisa Voldemort menjadikanku sebuah Horcrux?'!" seru Harry frustasi.

"Benar," kata James, masih menyeringai jahil. "Sampai mana kita tadi? Oh yeah. Kau sebuah Horcrux, itu benar. Selama ini kau membawa sebagian dari jiwa Voldemort dalam dirimu. Tidakkah itu romantis?"

Harry dan Lily memutar matanya mendengar lelucon James.

"Tapi tidak. Voldy Moldy, tidak sengaja menjadikanmu Horcruxnya. Ketika dia mencoba untuk membunuhmu, mantranya terpantul dan mengenai dirinya sendiri. Itu kembali memotong jiwanya dan jiwanya itu mencari sesuatu yang bernyawa di sekitarnya,"

"Jadi aku menjadi Horcrux, karena aku satu-satunya 'sesuatu yang bernyawa' di sekitar Voldemort?"

"Aww, lihat Lily, dia pintar. Aku menyukai ini," James menyikut Lily. "Yeah itu benar. Jadi jiwa Voldemort masuk ke dalam dirimu dan memberimu luka sambaran kilat itu. Aku pikir luka itu keren,"

Tangan Harry menyentuh luka di dahinya. Dia dulu mengira luka itu hanya pengingat atas apa yang sudah dihadapinya selama ini.

"Jika ada seekor kucing di kamarmu ketika Voldy berusaha membunuhmu, mungkin kucing itu yang akan mendapatkan jiwa Voldy,"

"James, berhenti melontarkan lelucon. Ini mulai tidak lucu," tegur Lily.

"Lils, aku seorang Marauders. Marauder tidak pernah berhenti melontarkan lelucon. Sirius akan membunuhku—lagi—jika aku berhenti membuat lelucon,"

Lily mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. Harry mengangkat wajahnya ketika dia mendengar kata 'Sirius'. Wajah walinya itu melintas dalam benaknya.

"Sirius. Apa dia ada disini?" tanya Harry pelan.

Lily menatap Harry sedih dan menggeleng. "Tidak disini. Tempat yang lain. Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya Harry, aku minta maaf,"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Mum. Aku hanya—aku hanya merindukan Sirius,"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu di depan Padfoot, _son. _Dia akan besar kepala," sahut James, tertawa kecil.

"Daddy?"

Harry menunduk, menatap pada sepasang mata cokelat yang langsung mengingatkannya pada Hermione. "Ya _princess_?"

"Kalau Daddy memilih untuk tinggal disini, Daddy bisa bertemu Grandpa Paddy," kata Grace.

Harry bingung. Dia mendongak dan matanya menangkap kedua orangtuanya kembali berkomunikasi dengan mata mereka. Harry menunggu sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik Grace dan berbicara pelan dengan putri sulungnya itu.

"Aku berharap ibumu bisa bertemu denganmu Gracie," kata Harry pelan. Dia benar-benar sedih karena dia tidak bisa melindungi Grace, karena tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat Grace tumbuh.

Grace terkikik. "Tidak apa-apa Daddy. Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau, aku, Mummy dan Rosie,"

"Tunggu, Rose tidak ada disini? Dia masih hidup,"

Grace mengangguk dengan semangat. "Yup. Dia bersama Mummy sekarang. Mereka aman,"

"Bagaimana? Dia menghilang benar? Kenapa kau tahu dia aman?"

"Seperti Grandpa James bilang, kita bisa melihat semuanya dari atas sini!"

"Grace benar, Harry. Kami bisa melihat semuanya dari atas sini," sahut Lily.

James mengangguk. "Snivellus—" Lily menyikut James keras. "—baiklah! _Severus, _menyelamatkan Rose dari Voldemort. Dia mengantarkan Rose ke Greengrass dan mereka membawa Rose kembali ke orde, ke Hermione,"

"Snape? Dia membunuh Dumbledore!"

James menggeleng. "Tidak. Dumbledore _meminta _Snape membunuhnya. Sesuatu tentang menyelamatkan jiwa si Malfoy kecil, aku tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi—aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui ini—dia berusaha untuk melindungimu selama ini. Dia bertindak seperti itu karena kau mengingatkannya padaku, orang yang berhasil menikahi Lils dan aku masih bangga pada hal itu,"

James menyeringai lebar pada Lily yang wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"Intinya," James menghela nafas. "Snape tidak jahat, dia membunuh peliharaan Voldy, menyelamatkan kau, menyelamatkan Rose, tapi kemudian meninggal di Greengrass. Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia menyebalkan,"

"James!"

"Apa? Aku benar Lils, dia tidak adil pada Harry dan Gryffindor! Dia menyebalkan, terima itu Lils,"

"Dia sebenarnya baik jika kau mau mengenalnya!"

James hanya melambaikan tangannya, tidak peduli tentang bagaimana pendapat Lily akan Snape.

"Tapi Daddy tidak perlu takut, kau akan kembali ke Mummy benar?" tanya Grace.

"Jadi, kau akan menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Harry lebih kepada kedua orangtuanya daripada Grace.

Lily mengangguk. "Kau diberikan pilihan Harry. Kau bisa tetap disini bersama kami atau kau bisa kembali pada Hermione. Jika kau memilih untuk kembali, kau akan kembali tepat disaat Voldemort membunuhmu,"

"Jika aku memutuskan untuk kembali, bukankah aku akan membawa jiwa Tom kembali?"

"Tidak Harry. Jiwa Voldemort dalam dirimu sudah mati, kau belum. Itu kenapa kau diberikan pilihan. Kau bisa tinggal disini bersama kami, Grace dan Sirius atau kau bisa kembali ke Hermione dan Rose," jelas Lily.

"Dan aku percaya kau mau kembali ke keluargamu di rumah," lanjut James.

Harry menghela nafas. Tentu dia ingin pulang pada Hermione dan Rose, membunuh Voldemort dan melakukan banyak hal yang lainnya. Tapi di waktu yang bersamaan, dia akhirnya mendapatkan mimpinya, untuk berkumpul dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kedua orangtuanya—tunggu dulu;

"Mum, kau bilang jika aku kembali sekarang, aku akan masuk ke tubuhku _tepat _disaat Voldemort membunuhku, benar?"

Lily mengangguk, dahinya berkerut. "Itu benar,"

"Jika aku diam disini sedikit lebih lama aku akan tetap kembali ke tubuhku _tepat _disaat Voldemort membunuhku, benar?"

"Aku rasa begitu," ucap Lily tidak yakin.

Harry menyeringai lebar dan mengecup pipi Grace. "Kau mau bermain denganku Grace? Ada banyak hal yang aku tahu tentangmu,"

Wajah Grace serta merta cerah, dia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kau akan tinggal Daddy?"

Harry mengangguk, ekspresi Grace tercermin di wajahnya. "Untuk sementara. Aku tetap akan kembali ke ibumu dan adikmu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Uh huh. Tentu aku tidak keberatan. Oh Daddy harus menceritakan _semuanya _tentang Mummy dan Rose!"

"Tentu! Aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentang Uncle Ron dan—ah, Remus dan _Nymphadora,_" Harry terkekeh sendiri, membayangkan ekspresi Tonks jika dia mendengar Harry memanggilnya Nymphadora.

"Tunggu tunggu!" potong Lily. "Apa maksudmu Harry?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Jika aku pasti akan kembali _tepat _disaat Voldemort membunuhku. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan putriku dan orangtuaku, benar? Toh aku akan kembali di saat yang sama,"

Lily melongo.

James bersiul dan kembali menyikut istrinya. "Sekali lagi, dia pintar! Aku menyukai itu! Ayo Harry, ada _banyak _hal yang aku harus ajarkan padamu. Pertama adalah bagaimana untuk hidup sebagai seorang Marauder!" James terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"James! _Jangan _ajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada putraku!"

Harry menyeringai, menikmati perdebatan James dan Lily yang baru pertama kali ini Harry lihat sendiri. Dia berbisik pelan pada Grace,

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini _princess_?"

"_Setiap hari_,"

0oooo0oooo0

Blaise berlutut di samping Harry, tangannya menempel di leher Harry, mencari ada atau tidaknya denyut jantung Harry. Walau dalam hati, Blaise sanksi Harry akan tetap hidup. Dia mungkin selamat dari kutukan itu sewaktu masih bayi. Tapi tidak pernah ada orang yang seberuntung itu dalam hidupnya. Jadi Blaise terkejut begitu merasakan denyut lemah Harry. Jadi Harry masih hidup! Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati telinga Harry dan berbisik pelan, sangat pelan, berhati-hati agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Bawa Ginny pulang. Selamatkan dia,"

Blaise baru berdiri ketika Harry mengangguk lemah. Dia menoleh, melihat perhatian seluruh Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort sendiri terpusat padanya. Jantung Blaise berdebar kencang. Dia tahu jika mereka semua mengetahui kalau Blaise berbohong, mereka akan membunuhnya di tempat. Tapi dia melihat wajah Ginny, dia bisa melihat ketakutan, kepanikan tersembunyi di balik sepasang mata cokelat itu. Dia juga bisa melihat sisi mana yang Ginny bela dan dia akan menepati janjinya untuk membela sisi yang Ginny pilih. Jadi dengan suara yang tegas dan tubuh yang berdiri tegap, dia berkata dengan jelas pada semua orang disana:

"Kita menang,"

Seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Voldemort, membuatnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya. Dia pasti mengira _mereka _sudah menang. Pelahap Maut di sekitarnya bersorak, Bellatrix Lestrange tertawa puas.

Blaise melihat panik yang terlukis jelas di wajah Ginny. Blaise memberinya senyum kecil, berharap Ginny menyadari bahwa yang Blaise maksud dengan 'kita menang' adalah dirinya dan Ginny.

_Kita akan menang dan aku akan membawamu pulang ke keluargamu, Ginevra._

0oooo0oooo0

Ron benar-benar terkejut ketika dia mendarat di London. Pelahap Maut menyerang _seluruh _London, termasuk London Muggle. Mereka membuka rahasia tentang dunia sihir. Keadaan di sekitarnya benar-benar kacau, orang-orang berlarian kesana kemari. Para Muggle berusaha melindungi mereka sendiri dengan senjata mereka, tapi itu tidak terlalu berhasil.

Anggota orde mulai menyebar, berusaha untuk melindungi sebanyak mungkin orang dan membunuh sebanyak mungkin Pelahap Maut. Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, jumlah Pelahap Maut naik drastis. Ron tahu Pelahap Maut yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang, mungkin hanya setengah dari jumlah mereka yang sebenarnya dan itu sudah hampir _tiga _kali lipat jumlah anggota orde.

Ron melihat seorang anak perempuan berdiri di sudut, terlihat sangat takut, dia menggenggam tangan sorang wanita yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa di sampingnya. Ron berlari menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Hey. Namaku Ron. Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Ron sambil tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak menakuti anak itu.

"M—Martha," cicit anak perempuan itu.

"Okay Martha, kau harus ikut denganku sekarang. Disini tidak aman,"

Martha menggeleng keras. Mata _hazel_-nya terlihat benar-benar ketakutan. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mummy. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi,"

"Dimana ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku, sir,"

"Keluargamu yang lain?"

Martha menggeleng lagi. "Hanya aku dan Mummy,"

_Yatim piatu, _batin Ron. Dia menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut pirang ikal milik Martha. "Kau akan baik-baik Martha. Aku berjanji aku akan menjagamu, tapi kau harus ikut denganku,"

Martha terlihat ragu. Matanya berpindah antara Ron dan ibunya yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

"Aku yakin ibumu ingin kau pergi ke tempat yang aman," kata Ron lagi.

Ron mengulurkan tangannya pada Martha. Sekali lagi Martha menatap Ron sebelum membalas uluran tangan Ron.

Ron bernafas lega, dengan lihai dia mengangkat tubuh kecil Martha dan mulai mencari tempat yang aman untuknya. Tangan kanan Ron siaga dengan tongkatnya sementara tangannya yang lain menopang tubuh Martha. Ron merasakan kedua tangan Martha melingkar di lehernya, nafas hangat Martha di tengkuknya dan bagaimana tubuh Martha gemetaran.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Ron. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakitimu,"

Itu sedikit menenangkan Martha, dia tetap menempel di tubuh Ron, tapi tidak gemetaran seperti sebelumnya. Dia tetap takut, tapi tidak gemetaran.

"Ron!"

Ron menoleh, kedua matanya melebar melihat Hermione berlari ke arahnya, dengan Rose di tangannya. Ron kesal. Dia tahu Hermione sangat keras kepala, tapi dia tidak mengira Hermione akan membawa putrinya ke tempat seperti ini!

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini?!" desis Ron begitu Hermione berada di dekatnya. "Kau akan membahayakan Rose!"

"Harry, dia harus mati," ujar Hermione, menghiraukan pertanyaan Ron sebelumnya.

"Apa? Tidak! Harry akan selamat!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" jerit Hermione.

"Awas!" Ron menarik Hermione kebelakang punggungnya. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Seorang Pelahap Maut tergeletak mati beberapa langkah di depan Ron dan Hermione. Hermione termangu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Ron membunuh _seseorang _tanpa terlihat ragu sedikit pun. Dia ingat saat mereka bertarung berdampingan dulu, mereka tidak pernah membunuh siapapun.

"Ayo cepat. Kita harus mencari tempat yang aman," kata Ron, membangunkan Hermione dari transnya.

Mereka berlari melawan arus. Ron memegang erat Martha, sementara Hermione memegang Rose. Ron membawa mereka berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit dan gelap. Dia membuka paksa sebuah pintu besi dan membawa Martha, Hermione serta Rose ke dalam. Ron segera menurunkan Martha begitu ia menutup dan mengunci pintu.

Ron menoleh pada Hermione, terlihat frustasi dan akan meledak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini kau bisa membunuh dirimu _dan _Rose?! Aku mengatakan padamu untuk tetap di tempat itu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa—"

"Harry adalah Horcrux!" potong Hermione.

"A—apa?"

"Harry, dia sebuah Horcrux," ulang Hermione pelan.

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Aku kira begitu. Tapi semuanya masuk akal! Harry bisa _mendengar _horcrux, bicara dengan ular dan—dan—" Hermione menghela nafas keras. "Dia harus mati Ron. Dia harus mati,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ron lembut.

"Memori Snape yang diberikan Daphne. Aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sangat takut. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Harry. Rose membutuhkan ayahnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati. Tapi dia terus hidup maka _dia _akan terus hidup,"

"_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_," bisik Ron. "Sekarang semuanya masuk akal. Ramalan itu,"

_Blar!_

Ron langsung berdiri mendengar suara ledakan itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau tetap disini Hermione, jaga Rose dan Martha. Dan _jangan _meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang," kata Ron, tidak memberikan Hermione kesempatan untuk bicara sebelum dia membuka pintu dan keluar ruangan.

Hermione melihat pada gadis kecil yang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di dada. Dia menghampiri gadis kecil itu, Rose di pelukannya, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau Martha, benar?" tanya Hermione.

Gadis kecil itu menatap Hermione ragu dan mengangguk pelan.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Aku Hermione dan ini putriku Rose. Aku akan menjaga kalian. Kau tidak perlu takut,"

Martha mengangguk lagi. Dia tidak melawan ketika Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar Martha.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu. Sampai pintu terbuka kembali tiba-tiba. Hermione langsung bersiaga dengan tongkatnya.

"Hermione," nafas Ron terengah-engah.

Luna berada tepat di belakangnya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat.

Ron menelan ludah. "Harry…dia sudah mati,"

Dan dunia Hermione runtuh seketika.

* * *

><p>an: hi!

sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semua review yang sudah masuk dan untuk membaca fic ini! :D

xoxo


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Trafalgar Square**

Lord Voldemort berdiri dengan bangga di pusat kota London dengan kedua Lestrange, Rodolphus dan Rabastan, berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dia terlihat menikmati kekacauan di sekitarnya. Teriakan dari para Muggle, tubuh tidak bernyawa yang tergeletak dimana-mana serta tubuh Harry Potter yang melayang di hadapannya. Voldemort sangat senang dia akhirnya bisa mematahkan ramalan itu, memenangkan situasi dan tidak lama lagi, menggenggam dunia di tangannya.

Setidaknya itu yang dia percaya.

Voldemort menoleh pada Rodolphus dan mengangguk singkat.

Rodolphus membungkuk dan mengangkat tongkatnya, "_Morsmorde!_"

Sebuah tanda kegelapan muncul tepat di atas Lord Voldemort, tanda itu mengundang perhatian seluruh orang yang ada disana. Dan ketika Pelahap Maut melihat tanda itu, mereka langsung ber-Dissaparate dan berpindah ke belakang Voldemort atau ke atap-atap gedung di sekitarnya.

Wajah Ron memucat melihat Harry. Dia menoleh pada Luna yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Luna terlihat terkejut, sedih dan takut. Ron menarik nafas panjang, meraih pergelangan tangan Luna dan menariknya pergi dari kerumunan.

"Ronald, apa—"

"Hermione ada disini. Bersama Rose," potong Ron tanpa berhenti.

"Apa?!"

"Aku mau kau membawanya pergi dari sini. Selamatkan anak-anak, bawa mereka pergi ke tempat yang aman. Aku yakin Remus dan Bill menginginkan itu,"

"Dan meninggalkanmu disini? Ronald Weasley, jangan kau pikir—"

"_Kumohon, _Luna. Pikirkan tentang mereka, anak-anak," mohon Ron, berusaha tidak terdengar putus asa. "Mereka _harus _hidup. Mum dan Hermione pasti membutuhkan bantuan,"

"Kau hanya mengatakan itu untuk membuatku pergi dari sini," gumam Luna, dia terdengar tidak setuju tapi juga tidak membantah.

Ron juga tidak membantah. Ya, dia ingin Luna selamat. Tapi dia juga benar tentang Hermione dan Molly tidak akan sanggup membesarkan anak-anak itu sendirian, mereka membutuhkan Luna. Luna orang yang tegar dan kuat, dia akan sangat membantu.

"Kadang-kadang, kau bisa keras kepala juga, Ronald," Luna terdengar seperti Luna yang Ron kenal dari kecil. _Dreamy. _Luna yang Ron kira sudah tidak akan kembali. Perang membuat Luna tidak lagi terdengar seperti itu. Jadi Ron tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengar nada _dreamy _yang tersembunyi itu.

Ron membawa Luna memasuki sebuah gudang. Ia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Luna dan menghampiri Hermione, yang duduk di sudut dengan Rose dan Martha.

"Hermione," nafas Ron terengah-engah.

Luna berada tepat di belakangnya, menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat.

Ron menelan ludah. "Harry…dia sudah mati,"

Hermione mematung di tempatnya. Matanya kosong.

Ron tidak tahu apa yang terlintas di kepala Hermione saat ini. Ron memutuskan untuk fokus menyelamatkan Hermione dan Rose. Ron pikir setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kedua sahabatnya setelah dia meninggalkan mereka di tengah hutan dulu. Dia menoleh pada Luna dan mengangguk singkat, memintanya untuk membawa Hermione pergi.

Luna membuat portkey dari sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan menghampiri Hermione. Dia tersenyum pada Martha dan memintanya untuk menyentuh buku itu. Martha terlihat bingung tapi tidak banyak bertanya dan melakukan apa yang Luna minta. Hermione masih terlihat shock dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Luna sampai harus memaksanya menyentuh buku di tangannya.

Pintu besi diketuk keras.

"_Ini terkunci_," geram seorang pria di balik pintu.

"_Ini sihir Lockwood. Pintu ini disihir_," sahut suara yang lain.

Ron dan Luna menyadari siapa yang berada di balik pintu itu. Pelahap Maut.

"_Bukalah! Gunakan tongkatmu! Bukan mulutmu!_"

"_Alohomora! Sial! Tidak bisa!_"

"_Gunakan mantra yang lain_!"

Suara mereka yang berusaha membuka pintu terdengar semakin keras. Ron menoleh panik pada Luna, "Berapa lama lagi?"

"Sekitar tigapuluh detik," jawab Luna, terlihat sama paniknya.

Ron mengangguk kaku. "Kalian pergilah. Aku akan tahan mereka,"

Wajah Luna memucat. "Tidak. Tidak Ronald, ikut dengan kami,"

"Seseorang harus tinggal disini dan menahan mereka,"

"Kau akan mati kalau kau tetap disini!" jerit Luna frustasi.

"Aku memilih mati, jika itu artinya kalian aman," Ron tersenyum sedih. "Kau aman," bisiknya.

"_Bombarda_!"

Pintu besi itu terlempar, memperlihatkan dua sosok berjubah hitam di baliknya. Rockwood dan seorang Pelahap Maut yang tidak Ron maupun Luna kenal tersenyum keji melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, lihat ini Lockwood. Weasley dan Loony," Pelahap Maut itu menyeringai lebar.

"Kau benar. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang _menyenangkan_. Pangeran Kegelapan akan sangat senang jika kita membawa kepala mereka,"

Ron melangkah di depan Luna. "Kalian tidak akan menyentuh mereka," kata Ron tegas.

Lockwood tertawa. "Kau tidak akan menang melawan kami. Menyerah saja Weasley dan semuanya akan berakhir sebelum kau menyadari apapun,"

Ron tidak bergeming.

"Ron, ikut dengan kami," Hermione angkat bicara, mendekap Rose semakin erat di dadanya.

"_Protego_," bisik Ron, memisahkan dirinya dengan Luna dan Hermione. Dia melempar senyum kecil, matanya terfokus pada Luna. "_Be safe_,"

"RONALD!"

Tangan Luna terjulur untuk meraih Ron. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Portkey di tangannya aktif, memaksanya untuk berpindah tempat. Mereka mendarat tepat di ruang tengah, mengagetkan Molly yang sedang bersama Teddy dan Victoire.

Luna jatuh terduduk di atas lantai.

Hermione tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal Luna. Tapi dia tahu, Luna orang yang kuat. Jadi melihat Luna menangis, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain memeluk Luna erat-erat.

0oooo0oooo0

Neville terlihat sangat bingung. Dia tahu dia harus sampai ke tengah kota dengan cepat, tapi dinding Anti-Apparate dan Anti-Portkey sudah benar-benar aktif. Meninggalkan Neville, Seamus Finnegan dan bala bantuan yang berhasil mereka bawa.

"Bagaimana ini Nev? Kita tidak bisa kesana," kata Seamus yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku rasa kita harus berjalan," gumam Neville.

"BERJALAN?! Mereka pasti sudah mati jika kita _berjalan_!"

"Kau punya ide yang lebih baik?"

Seamus menggerutu pelan. Dia tahu Neville benar. Mereka sudah ber-Apparate cukup dekat dengan lokasi yang mereka tuju. Tidak terlalu dekat, masih beberapa kilometer jauhnya. Jika saja mereka beberapa saat lebih cepat, mereka masih bisa menggunakan Portkey. Tapi mereka sepertinya melihat banyaknya anggota Orde sehingga mereka memasang anti-Portkey.

Apa yang mereka tidak tahu adalah anti-Portkey itu dipasang atas inisiatif Ginny.

"Kita bisa menggunakan sapu," sahut Oliver Wood.

"Yang benar saja Wood," gerutu Seamus. "Tidak semua orang membawa sapu portabel sepertimu. Kecuali kau mau membawa kami _semua _dengan sapumu. Oh tunggu. Kau tidak bisa. Karena disini hanya ada _satu sapu_,"

Oliver mendengus.

"Sebenarnya, kalian bisa masuk kesana,"

Mereka menoleh untuk melihat Ginny tersenyum kecil pada mereka. Di belakang Ginny, Blaise Zabini terlihat muram, jemarinya memainkan tongkat di tangannya.

Neville sedikit panik melihat Blaise. "Ginny! Menunduk!"

"Apa? Untuk apa?"

Blaise memutar matanya. "Aku tidak disini untuk membunuh siapapun Longbottom,"

"Kau Pelahap Maut!"

"Pintar sekali Longbottom,"

"Hentikan!" seru Ginny, dia berdiri di depan Blaise, menghalanginya dari Neville. "Jangan sakiti dia. Dia bersamaku. Percayalah padaku,"

Neville terlihat tidak senang. "Kenapa kau bersamanya? Dia Pelahap Maut, Ginny,"

"Kenapa kau memakai jubah yang sama dengannya?" sahut Seamus. Dia memperhatikan Ginny dan Blaise dari atas kebawah.

Neville terlihat menyadari pakaian identik yang dua orang di hadapannya ini pakai. Keduanya memakai jubah hitam yang sama. Tidak ada yang memakai jubah itu kecuali mereka Pelahap Maut. Lalu sesuatu menghentak Neville saat itu juga. Matanya melebar. "Ginny, apa—apa kau—"

"Pelahap Maut?" lanjut Ginny.

Neville mengangguk.

Ginny mengangkat lengan jubahnya, memperlihatkan tanda kegelapan yang terukir di lengan kirinya. Dia bisa mendengar Neville menahan nafas, tentu dia terkejut. Tidak ada yang mengira gadis sebaik Ginny bisa membanting hidupnya ke arah sana.

"Kenapa?" bisik Neville.

"Aku bingung dan marah dan—sejujurnya, Neville, aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu. Kita harus pergi kesana sekarang. Pelahap Maut di dalam sana jumlahnya dua kali jumlah Orde. Kita butuh setiap bantuan yang kita punya,"

"Kenapa kami harus percaya pada _Pelahap Maut_?" tanya Seamus.

Ginny menghela nafas. "Karena! Jika kami menginginkan kalian mati, kalian pasti sudah mati sekarang,"

"_Jika _kami mempercaya kalian," Seamus memandang Ginny dan Blaise bergantian. "Kita tidak bisa ber-Apparate masuk. Dan bisa-bisa mereka sudah kabur sebelum kami menangkap mereka semua!"

Blaise menyeringai. "Kita memang tidak bisa ber-Apparate masuk. Tapi mereka juga tidak ber-Dissaparate keluar,"

0oooo0oooo0

"Harry Potter kalian, sudah mati!" Voldemort berteriak penuh kemenangan. Para pengikutnya bersorak sorai, merayakan kemenangan mereka. Dia berdiri di tengah Trafalgar Square dengan tubuh Harry Potter melayang di hadapannya. Di belakangnya, berdiri Pelahap Maut paling setia, ketiga Lestrange dan Lucius Malfoy.

"Maka kau selanjutnya!" jerit Draco. Disusul teriakan penuh semangat dari para anggota Orde.

"DIAM!" teriak Voldemort. Mata merahnya menyusuri kerumunan. "Siapa yang _berani _berkata seperti itu?"

Draco melangkah ke depan, tongkat di tangan kanannya, ekspresinya keras dan dia tidak terlihat memiliki keraguan atau ketakutan di matanya. "Aku,"

Voldemort menyeringai dan tertawa keras. "Ah, lihat ini Lucius. Putramu yang tidak berguna! Aku terkejut dia masih hidup. Draco, Draco, Draco," Voldemort menggeleng pelan. "Ayahmu sudah—ah, melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik untukku. Jadi aku menawarkan sesuatu untukmu,"

Draco mendengus.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk kembali ke sisiku. Kau tidak akan dihukum atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Aku sedang berbaik hati, jadi saranku, ambil kesempatan itu sebelum aku berubah pikiran,"

"Yang benar saja," gerutu Draco. Dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan menatap dingin pada orang-orang di hadapannya.

Wajah Lucius memucat. "Draco," desisnya. "Ambil tawaran itu dan kemari _sekarang juga_!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjilat si Darah-Campuran ini, _Father_? Kita _Darah-Murni, _kita tidak tunduk pada siapapun, _terutama _dia," Draco mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Voldemort. "Dia hanya Darah-Campuran. Tidak ada artinya,"

"BERANINYA KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU PADA PANGERAN KEGELAPAN!" Bellatrix Lestrange meraung pada keponakannya. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Draco. "CRUCIO!"

Draco menepis kutukan itu, membuat wajah Bellatrix memerah karena emosi. Tapi kemudian Voldemort mengangkat tangannya pada Bellatrix, memintanya untuk diam dan membiarkan Voldemort mengurus situasi itu.

"Jadi kau akan tetap di sisi Potter? Orang yang melarikan diri dari kalian untuk menyelematkan dirinya sendiri?" tanya Voldemort tenang.

"Harry tidak akan melakukan itu!" teriak Draco.

"Begitukah? Aku menemukan dia, melarikan diri. Untungnya, aku bisa menangkapnya tepat waktu. Apa kau benar-benar mau mengikuti orang seperti itu Draco?" Voldemort menyeringai lebar.

Draco tertawa kecil. "Benar? Itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang kau atau orang-orang dibelakangmu akan lakukan, kau tahu itu. Jadi, tidak. Aku lebih baik mati daripada membelamu,"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan, Malfoy muda,"

"Tidak. _Kau _melakukan kesalahan. _Bombarda_!"

Mantra yang diluncurkan Draco tepat mengenai menara di belakang Voldemort. Menara tersebut runtuh, mengenai beberapa Pelahap Maut yang berdiri di dekatnya, termasuk Rodolphus Lestrange. Draco menyeringai lebar. Lucius ingin ber-Dissaparate ketika menara itu mulai runtuh, tapi anehnya, dia tidak bisa.

"_Protego_!"

Suara familiar itu membuat Draco berdiri tegak. Perisai memisahkan Voldemort dengan sisa anggota Orde. Voldemort menoleh ke arah suara, untuk melihat Harry Potter berdiri tegak, tersenyum. Draco tersenyum, para anggota Orde bersorak sorai.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU SUDAH MATI!" teriak Voldemort.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku adalah _The Boy Who Lived. _Kau tidak bisa membunuhku. Tapi _aku _bisa membunuhmu,"

"Kau tidak akan pernah _bisa _membunuhku!"

"Eh? Aku membunuhmu. Sekali—tidak, dua kali, jika kau menghitung kejadian dengan Quirrel. Tapi kau curang. Kau punya Horcrux, tentu saja kau tidak benar-benar mati," Harry menyeringai lebar. "Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi Horcrux. Kau akan mati kali ini,"

"Tidak akan penarh! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

0oooo0oooo0

Draco menghadapi tiga Pelahap Maut sekaligus. Jumlah anggota orde yang tidak sebanding dengan jumlah Pelahap Maut membuatnya kewalahan. Mereka membutuhkan bantuan.

"Menyerahlah Malfoy. Kalian kalah jumlah," kata salah satu Pelahap Maut.

"Jumlah tidak menentukan kemenangan atau kekalahan," sahut Draco. _Walau itu membantu, _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau ragu Malfoy," katanya sambil tersenyum keji. "Potter mungkin hidup. Lagi. Tapi kalian akan m—"

Pelahap Maut tersebut terhempas ke belakang dan tidak sadarkan diri. Draco mematung, begitu pula dengan dua Pelahap Maut lain di hadapannya. Sampai salah satu dari dua Pelahap Maut itu juga terlempar ke belakang.

"Hey Drake. Maaf lama. Ada halangan," kata Neville, menepuk bahu kanan Draco. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Draco nyengir. "_Geez. _Longbottom. Kau benar-benar terlambat,"

"Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak datang bukan?"

"Benar,"

Draco melirik Pelahap Maut di hadapannya, dia terlihat ketakutan. Tentu dia ketakutan. Dia menghadapi Draco dan Neville seorang diri. Tapi mendadak, wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Hapus senyuman itu dari wajahmu. Aku tidak disini untuk membantumu," kata Ginny. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya pada pemuda itu. "_Stupefy_!"

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Wah wah, Weasel. Tidak kusangka kau masih hidup,"

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu _Ferret_. Aku tidak lemah. Sekarang permisi, aku harus membantu kakakku disana," kata Ginny, menunjuk Percy yang sedang menghadapi dua orang Pelahap Maut.

0oooo0oooo0

"_Kau_! _Pengkhianat_!" teriak Bellatrix sambil melancarkan beberapa kutukan pada Ginny.

Ginny berusaha menangkis kutukan-kutukan Bellatrix. Tapi satu mantra mengenainya, membuatnya jatuh dan berteriak kesakitan. _Cruciatus._ Suara tawa Bellatrix membahana.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami, hmm? Mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan? Gadis bodoh! _Crucio_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Neville berlari dan berdiri di depan Ginny, menghalangi Bellatrix. Matanya menyala-nyala melihat orang yang bertanggung jawab atas nasib kedua orangtuanya. "Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya,"

Bellatrix terkikik. "Longbottom. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, eh? Orangtuamu tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Karena aku tidak seperti mereka," ujar Neville pelan. Nada dinginnya membuat Ginny merinding.

"Begitukah? _Crucio_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Mantra Neville mengenai Bellatrix lebih cepat. Mata Bellatrix melebar sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh, tidak bernyawa. Neville hanya menatap tubuh di depannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak seperti mereka. Aku tidak ragu untuk membunuhmu,"

0oooo0oooo0

_Blar_!

Ledakan itu seperti ledakan meriam, dan api keemasan meletus di antara mereka. di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat, di tempat tepat dimana kedua mantra itu bertemu. Harry melihat cahaya hijau Voldemort bertemu dengan mantranya, kemudian Tongkat Elder terlempar tinggi ke angkasa, berwarna hitam kontras dengan sinar pagi matahari, berputar-putar melewati langit-langit yang dimantrai itu, seperti kepala Nagini waktu terpotong, melewati udara menuju tuannya, yang akan memegang kendali penuh atas tongkat itu. Dan Harry, dengan keahliannya sebagai Seeker, menangkap tongkat itu memakai tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat, di saat bersamaan Voldemort terjatuh ke belakang, tangannya telentang, matanya melirik ke atas. Tom Riddle terjatuh di lantai terkahir kali, tubuhnya tak bergerak, tangan putihnya terlihat tak berisi, wajah ularnya kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Voldemort telah mati, terbunuh oleh kutukannya yang menyerang dirinya sendiri, dan Harry berdiri dengan dua tongkat di tangannya, memandang ke bawah ke arah musuhnya yang telah mati.

Harry tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dia sempat melihat ke sekelilingnya, orang-orang berdiri mematung melihatnya. Kemudian—

Gelap.

* * *

><p>an: hai! lagi. maaf baru sempat upload chapter baru. _writer's block _*_sigh_*

anyway. hope you enjoy this one :)

thank you for reading my fic and for every review. i really appreciate it :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Dislaimer: I own nothing but the plot and maybe several OC's**

* * *

><p><em>Harry tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dia sempat melihat ke sekelilingnya, orang-orang berdiri mematung melihatnya. Kemudian—<em>

_Gelap._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Ketika Harry terbangun, dia mengharapkan Hermione ada disisinya, tersenyum padanya. Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan melihat Luna Lovegood di sisi ranjangnya.<p>

Luna terlihat tidak seperti Luna yang Harry kenal. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda sembarangan. Di bawah kedua mata kelabunya terdapat lingkaran hitam, seperti dia tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Kulitnya pucat dan kusam. Luna juga terlihat sangat kurus, jauh lebih kurus dari yang Harry ingat.

"Luna," Harry berbisik.

"Harry? Oh Merlin akhirnya kau bangun," Luna tersenyum kecil pada Harry. "Kau baik-baik saja? Perlu aku panggilkan seseorang?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit capek dan punggungku sakit. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Mana Hermione?"

"Aku mengirimnya pulang. Dia sudah dua hari di sini, dia butuh istirahat. Jadi aku mengajukan diri untuk menungguimu sementara dia pulang. Lagipula putri kalian membutuhkan ibunya,"

Mata Harry berbinar. "Putriku? Rose? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya Harry. Dia baik-baik saja. Snape menyelamatkannya?"

"Snape? Severus Snape?" dahi Harry berkerut.

Luna memutar matanya. "Ada Snape lain yang kita kenal?"

"Setahuku tidak. Tapi kenapa? Snape tidak pernah menyukaiku,"

"Ternyata Dumbledore benar. Selama ini, dia adalah mata-mata untuk Dumbledore. Rose ada di Malfoy Manor. Voldemort berniat membesarkannya untuk menjadi—mesin pembunuh,"

Mata Harry melebar. Lord Voldemort berniat menjadikan _putrinya _mesin pembunuh? Seperti Bellatrix Lestrange? Pikiran itu membuat Harry mual.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Harry.

"Hampir dua minggu,"

"APA?!"

"Jangan berteriak. Itu membuat kepalaku pening," Luna mengusap dahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan, tepat setelah kau mengalahkan Voldemort. Hermione histeris ketika Draco datang menjemput kami. Para Healer bilang kau kelelahan dan substansi sihirmu melemah, mereka tidak tahu kapan kau akan pulih kembali," Luna bangkit dari kursi untuk membuka jendela kamar Harry. "Banyak hal terjadi selama kau tidak sadarkan diri,"

Harry mengenali nada itu. Dia sudah mendengarnya beberapa kali. Ketika orang-orang memberitahu orangtua Cedric apa yang terjadi. Ketika mereka mengatakan Mad-Eye Moody sudah meninggal. Jadi Harry mengajukan satu pertanyaan singkat yang Harry tahu, dia tidak akan senang mendengar jawabannya.

"Siapa saja?"

Luna tidak menjadi seorang Ravenclaw tanpa alasan. Dia pintar. _Sangat _pintar. Dia mungkin agak eksentrik ketika dia masih kecil, tapi itu tidak membuatnya bodoh. Luna tahu betul apa yang Harry maksud. Dia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Harry yang terbaring di atas ranjang, hatinya kembali tersayat ketika bayangan orang-orang yang dulu dia kenal melewati benaknya.

"Banyak. _Banyak _muggle dan penyihir yang tidak kenal. Remus Lupin. Tonks. Bill Weasley. Dan—dan," Luna menelan ludah dan berbisik. "Dan Ron,"

Harry tergagap. "B—bagaimana mereka—apa—"

"Kami tidak tahu. Kami menemukan jasad Remus, Tonks dan Bill setelah kau dibawa kemari. Dan Ron—aku menemukan Ron di tempat terakhir aku melihatnya," pandangan Luna kabur.

Harry mencerna semuanya. Dia kehilangan figur orangtua terakhirnya, koneksi terakhirnya pada kedua orangtuanya. Dia membayangkan Teddy. Teddy masih sangat kecil dan dia sudah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Si kecil Victoire yang kehilangan ayahnya. Kemudian ada Ron. Sahabatnya, teman pertamanya. Ada waktu ketika Ron bisa sangat menyebalkan dan menguji kesabaran Harry, tapi pada kebanyakan waktu dia adalah sahabatnya, orang yang mengenalkannya pada dunia yang asing pada Harry.

Tidak ada lagi Trio Emas Gryffindor.

0oooo0oooo0

Harry keluar dari St Mungo pada akhir minggu itu. Dia sangat senang ketika Hermione menjemputnya. Harry tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan putrinya. Mereka pergi ke The Burrow dengan Floo karena Hermione tidak ingin meresikokan membawa Harry dengan Apparate.

Suasana The Burrow sangat sendu. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru saja kehilangan dua putra mereka. Putra tertua dan putra termuda. Walau begitu, baik Arthur maupun Molly menyambut Harry dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Mereka memeluk Harry erat, mengatakan mereka lega karena Harry sudah bisa keluar dari St Mungo.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Harry ketika Molly memeluknya.

Molly melepas Harry dan menatapnya bingung. "Maaf untuk apa Harry _dear_?"

"Kalau saja aku tidak melarikan diri. Mungkin mereka tidak akan—"

"Jangan," potong Molly pelan dan tegas. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian mereka, Harry. Itu _bukan _kesalahanmu,"

"Itu benar Harry, itu bukan salahmu," sahut Hermione. Dia membisikkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Ini salahku,"

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua dengarkan aku," Molly memaksa Harry dan Hermione untuk melihatnya. "Ini, semua ini, bukan salah kalian. Kalian dengar? Bukan salah kalian—"

"Jika aku diam dan mendengarkan apa kata Ron, mungkin Ron masih hidup!" Hermione mulai menangis. "Ini salahku dia mati,"

Molly menggeleng. "Ini perang. Orang-orang meninggal saat perang. Kalian tidak membunuh mereka. Pelahap Maut yang membunuh mereka. Mereka meninggal karena mereka berusaha untuk membuat dunia ini tempat yang lebih baik untuk orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan diri kalian sendiri karena kematian mereka. _Hidup. _Berbahagialah. Karena itu yang mereka perjuangkan. Jangan buat kematian sia-sia dengan menyalahkan diri kalian seumur hidup kalian,"

Molly memeluk Harry dan Hermione. Mereka menangis bersama.

0oooo0oooo0

"Terima kasih _mate. _Kau menyelamatkan istriku dan putriku. Aku tidak akan bisa membayarmu untuk itu. Untuk semua yang sudah kau dan keluargamu lakukan untukku dan Hermione,"

Harry berdiri di depan nisan sahabatnya. Dia mendengar apa yang sudah Ron lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Hermione, Rose dan Luna. Harry berharap dia bisa berterima kasih pada Ron, membayar apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk keluarganya.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu," Harry menghela nafas. "Aku akan menjaga Luna dan keluargamu untukmu. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu,"

Harry mengangkat tongkatnya, seikat bunga mawar putih muncul di depan nisan Ron.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih _mate_,"

0oooo0oooo0

Harry melongok ke kamar yang dulu dia tempati bersama Ron. Tempat itu masih penuh dengan barang-barang milik Ron. Poster Chudley Cannons, tim Quidditch favorit Ron, masih tertempel disana sini. Sekarang kamar itu ditempati oleh Harry dan Hermione. Di depan jendela ada sebuah tempat tidur bayi, Rose tertidur di dalamnya. Harry tersenyum, sekarang putrinya bisa tumbuh di tempat dimana dia tidak dijadikan target hanya karena dia putri dari Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger.

Tidak jauh dari Rose, si kecil Teddy tertidur di atas ranjang. Terlihat sangat damai dan tenang. Rasa bersalah menjalari Harry. Anak itu tidak lagi memiliki orangtua, seperti dirinya. Tapi Harry bersumpah, dia tidak akan membiarkan Teddy merasakan apa yang dulu dia rasakan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Hermione. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry dari belakang.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa dia akan mau tinggal dengan kita? Kita hanya orang asing untuk Teddy," mata Harry tidak lepas dari Teddy.

"Kita akan punya Molly dan Fleur membantu kita. Oh itu mengingatkanku. Arthur mengatakan ada sebuah tidak jauh dari sini dan rumah Luna yang dijual. Itu milik muggle dan perlu banyak perbaikan. Aku sudah melihatnya dan aku rasa itu sempurna,"

Harry berpikir sejenak. "Teddy tidak akan terlalu jauh dari The Burrow. Itu akan memberinya waktu untuk beradaptasi,"

"Itu yang aku pikirkan! Jadi, kau mau pergi kesana untuk melihatnya besok?"

"Tidak perlu,"

Hermione terkejut dan melepas pelukannya. "Kenapa?"

Harry memutar tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi Hermione. "Karena aku percaya padamu. Jika kau pikir tempat itu sempurna, maka tempat itu _pasti _sempurna,"

Hermione tersenyum, sekali lagi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Harry dan memeluknya erat-erat.

0oooo0oooo0

Ginny melihat ke sekitarnya, kemudian ke kopernya. Dia pikir mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi barang yang tertinggal di kamarnya. Ginny mengetuk kopernya dengan tongkatnya dan dalam sekejap koper itu langsung mengecil, segera Ginny memasukkan koper kecilnya ke dalam saku.

Jam di tangan Ginny menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Ginny membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan, ia berhati-hati agar tidak ada yang terbangun. Ia mengendap-endap menuruni tangga yang gelap. Ginny tahu kedua orangtuanya pasti sudah tertidur, begitu pula dengan kakak-kakaknya dan anak-anak. Dan Ginny yakin Hermione serta Harry pasti sudah terlelap di kamarnya.

Ginny mengira begitu.

Jadi ketika Ginny melewati ruang tengah rumahnya, dia tidak mengira akan menemukan Harry, berbaring di sofa dengan kedua mata tertutup. Ginny mengendap-endap memutari sofa yang Harry tempati untuk pergi mencapai pintu.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Ginny memekik pelan dan melompat di tempatnya. "Merlin! Harry kau hampir membuat jantungan!" desis Ginny kesal.

Harry bangkit dan duduk di atas sofa. Kedua alisnya terangkat menatap Ginny. "Aku? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Apa yang _kau _lakukan malam-malam begini? Aku kira semua orang sudah tidur!"

"Tadi Rose terbangun dan aku tidak bisa kembali tidur. Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry melihat Ginny dari atas ke bawah dan menyadari sesuatu. "Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat, bukan?"

"Aku harus pergi, Harry. Aku tidak bisa tetap disini,"

"Kenapa? Ini keluargamu sendiri. Lagipula, kemana kau mau pergi?"

Ginny menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Blaise bilang dia punya sepupu di Prancis. Mungkin kami akan kesana untuk sementara waktu,"

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?"

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Harry. Blaise orang yang baik jika kau mengenalnya,"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu kau dekat dengan Zabini," Harry bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Ginny menghela nafas, bersandar pada dinding, menatap Harry yang berjalan melewatinya. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu,"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

Ginny menatap Harry lekat-lekat, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa Harry berbohong. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Harry terlihat agak kesal. "Tahu apa?"

"Aku kira mereka sudah memberitahumu," gumam Ginny.

"Oh _bloody hell _Ginny, katakan padaku,"

"Aku Pelahap Maut, Harry," aku Ginny pelan. Harry terlihat tidak percaya, jadi Ginny menarik lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan tanda kegelapan di tangannya.

"Jadi itu benar," bisik Harry, matanya menatap Ginny dalam-dalam. "Apa yang aku lihat di Godric's Hollow. Itu benar-benar kau? Aku kira itu hanya bayanganku saja,"

Ginny menggeleng, menurunkan lengan bajunya. "Itu benar. Aku bergabung dengan Voldemort. Itu kenapa aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak bisa ada disini lagi,"

"Gin, mereka keluargamu, mereka pasti—"

"Kau tidak mengerti Harry," potong Ginny. "Aku membunuh Katie Bell dan Lee Jordan. Kau harus melihat bagaimana Fred dan George melihatku. Aku membunuh sahabat mereka, pacar George. Aku tidak bisa ada disini, kau harus mengerti itu,"

Harry tersentak. Ginny membunuh seseorang? Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aku lelah karena mereka selalu menyuruhku _diam _dan tidak melakukan _apa-apa. _Mereka bilang aku hanya anak-anak, mereka bilang aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya, mereka bilang aku hanya akan menghambat mereka. Jadi aku pergi meninggalkan orde,"

"Dan bergabung dengan Voldemort," lanjut Harry pelan.

Ginny mengangguk. "Itu kesalahan. Awalnya itu terasa benar. Mereka akhirnya melihat aku bukan gadis kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi mereka, Pelahap Maut, mulai mengharapkanku untuk membunuh. Semuanya berubah ketika mereka memintaku mengakhiri hidup Lee Jordan. Aku mulai merasa takut,"

Ginny tersenyum sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau harus membiarkanku pergi. Hidup mereka akan lebih baik jika aku pergi dan aku akan lebih tenang jika aku pergi,"

"Kau putri mereka satu-satunya, Ginny. Mereka akan panik ketika tahu kau menghilang,"

"Aku sudah meninggalkan surat di kamarku, meminta mereka untuk tidak mencariku. Jadi aku mohon padamu, jangan halangi aku pergi,"

Mata hijau itu mempelajari ekspresi Ginny untuk beberapa saat sembari menimbang-nimbang apa sebaiknya dia mencegahnya pergi atau membiarkannya pergi. Tapi melihat mata itu, ekspresi itu, Harry tahu keputusan Ginny sudah bulat.

Harry tertawa pelan. "Aku mengenalmu cukup lama, Ginevra. Aku tahu apapun yang aku lakukan atau katakan tidak akan membuatmu berubah pikiran,"

Ginny tersenyum. "Itu benar Potter. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku berubah pikiran. Sekalipun itu ibuku,"

Senyum di wajah Harry sedikit memudar. Dia ingin melindungi Ginny, memastikan dia aman dan bahagia. "Apa kau akan pulang? Suatu hari nanti,"

"Aku tidak tahu Harry. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin memperbaiki diriku sendiri, menyembuhkan lukaku. Mungkin aku akan kembali, mungkin tidak,"

"Tunggu. Kau bilang kau mau pergi ke Prancis, benar?"

Ginny mengangguk. "Blaise mungkin akan membawaku kesana,"

Harry menyeringai lebar. "Aku punya rumah di Prancis. Itu tempatku bersembunyi selama ini. Tempatnya tenang dan indah, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya,"

"Apa maksudmu Harry?" sekarang Ginny terlihat bingung.

"Maksudku, kau ambil rumah itu. Kau bisa tinggal disana dengan Zabini jika kau mau. Dan aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada siapapun. _Well. _Kecuali Hermione. Karena itu rumah kami, Hermione harus tahu," Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengambil sebuah balok yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dia mengetukkan tongkatnya pada balok tersebut sembari berbisik, "_Portus_,"

Harry menghampiri Ginny dan meraih tangannya, ia meletakkan balok tadi di telapak tangan Ginny. "Ini portkey untukmu mengakses rumah itu. Tinggal sebutkan Prongs dan kau akan tiba disana. Mungkin tempat itu akan butuh perbaikan setelah Pelahap Maut menemukan Tonks dan Fleur disana. Tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat itu,"

Ginny menatap balok di tangannya sesaat. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari balok itu.

"Aku menyayangimu Ginny. Kau teman baikku. Aku sudah menganggapku adikku sendiri," jawab Harry. Dia menyentuh pipi Ginny, membuat mata cokelatnya menatap mata hijau milik Harry. "Kadang aku berpikir seperti apa jadinya jika saja orangtuaku masih hidup. Mungkin aku akan memiliki adik perempuan dengan rambut merah Mum dan mata cokelat milik Dad. Sepertimu,"

"Harry. Kau ingat kita pernah berpacaran kan?" tanya Ginny, ia mengulum senyum.

Harry mengeluh. "Jangan ingatkan aku pada itu. Itu membuatku mual,"

Ginny tertawa. "Sampai beberapa bulan lalu, aku masih berpikir kau akan kembali padaku. Selama ini aku menunggumu untuk kembali padaku, bermimpi menjadi Mrs Potter seperti yang selalu aku inginkan selama ini,"

"Ginny,"

Ginny mengangkat telunjuknya. "Biarkan aku selesai bicara Potter,"

"Oke Ma'am," Harry tersenyum takjub.

"Kadang, aku masih berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sekarang—" Ginny menarik leher Harry, menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Harry terkejut, tapi tidak menarik dirinya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Ginny melepasnya.

"—sekarang rasanya seperti aku baru saja mencium Ron atau kakakku yang lain,"

Harry tertawa. "Jadi sekarang apa?"

"Sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku harus pergi sebelum semuanya terbangun,"

"Oke. Berhati-hatilah. Dan jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku _dan _keluargamu sesekali. Mereka perlu tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja,"

Ginny tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu,"

Harry menarik Ginny ke dalam pelukannya. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Ginny.

"Selamat tinggal Harry," bisik Ginny.

"_Sampai nanti, _Ginny,"

Ginny tertawa kecil. "Benar. _Sampai nanti, _Harry,"

"Jangan lupa sampaikan pada Zabini jika dia _berani _menyakitimu, aku akan memburunya dan membuatnya berharap dia tidak pernah dilahirkan,"

"Harry!"

0oooo0oooo0

Harry masih berdiri di pintu dapur, melihat ke kegelapan. Ginny ber-Dissaparate beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Arthur dan Molly ketika mereka bangun dan mendapati putri bungsu mereka menghilang.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana Hermione?" tanya Harry, masih menatap ke halaman The Burrow yang gelap.

Hermione masuk ke dapur dan menghampiri Harry. "Sejak Ginny mengatakan kalau dia adalah Pelahap Maut,"

"Tidak ada yang menyangka itu. Jika Percy jadi Pelahap Maut mungkin aku hanya akan mengangkat bahu,"

"Tapi ini Ginny. Aku tahu Harry. Kau berbuat hal yang benar dengan tidak menahannya disini. Aku bisa melihat Fred dan George masih kecewa pada Ginny,"

"Aku takut Hermione. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya? Ron tidak akan memaafkanku,"

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi Harry. Lagipula aku rasa dia akan aman dengan Blaise. Dan kita tahu kemana kita harus mencarinya,"

Harry menghela nafas, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi kepala Hermione. "Sekarang apa Hermione?"

"Sekarang kita terus hidup,"

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and several OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar 15 tahunan memungut sebuah pin bunga yang terjatuh dari gaun seorang gadis yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu berlari pelan menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Aku percaya ini milikmu," kata si anak laki-laki.

Si anak perempuan terlihat terkejut dan memeriksa gaunnya. Dia baru menyadari pin itu memang benar terlepas dari gaunnya.

"Oh, terima kasih! Itu pasti terjatuh," kata si anak perempuan sambil mengambil pin bunga itu dari tangan si anak laki-laki dan kembali menyematkannya pada gaunnya.

"Sama-sama," sahut si anak laki-laki, tersenyum lebar. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Nadine, sepupu dari si pengantin perempuan," Nadine mengulurkan tangannya.

Si anak laki-laki menyambut uluran tangan Nadine. "Aku Jackpot,"

"Maaf?"

"Namaku, Jackpot,"

Nadine berkedip, terlihat takjub. "Apa kamu serius?"

"Yeah, aku juga Sirius,"

"Tunggu, apa?"

Si anak laki-laki membuka mulutnya ketika seorang perempuan berambut hitam menampar belakang kepalanya. Dia menoleh, cemberut pada pemilik mata hijau cemerlang yang mendelik padanya.

Si perempuan tersenyum sopan pada Nadine. "Hai, apa si idiot ini mengganggumu?"

Nadine menggeleng. "Tidak aku bingung. Hanya itu. Aku bertanya apa namanya, dia bilang Jackpot dan aku bertanya lagi apa dia serius, dia bilang dia juga serius. Jadi aku sedikit bingung,"

Si perempuan menghela nafas. "Maaf tentang itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Rose. Rose Potter,"

Nadine terkejut mendengar nama belakang perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. "Aku Nadine Delacour, sepupu Victoire,"

"Aku tahu. Gabrielle bilang padaku sebelum aku kemari. _Anyway. _Si idiot yang satu ini adalah adik laki-lakiku, Jack. Secara pribadi aku menyalahkan orangtuaku yang berpikir nama Jack Potter itu lucu. Dan lebih parah lagi, Dad menambahkan nama Sirius di tengah namanya,"

Jack nyengir. "Aku menyukai namaku. Jack _Seriously _Potter,"

Rose memutar matanya dan kali ini menampar bahu adik laki-lakinya itu. "Pertama, yang benar adalah Jack _Sirius _Potter. Kedua, pergi ke atas. Teddy mencarimu,"

"Apa? Aku tidak ingin pergi kesana! Suasananya terlalu—_stress_,"

"Jadi? Itu tugasmu untuk membuat suasana sedikit lebih ringan di atas sana! Pergi! Sebelum aku membuatmu pergi,"

Jack mendengus. "Baik," dan pergi meninggalkan Rose bersama Nadine.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih bingung," kata Nadine, dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Jack Potter. Jack-Pot. Kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"Oh," Nadine mengangguk-angguk. Akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Jack dengan Jack-pot.

Rose tertawa pelan. "Yeah itu menyebalkan. Jack senang membuat orang bingung dengan namanya. Dia terlalu menyukainya namanya sendiri,"

"Aku rasa namanya lucu dan unik," kata Nadine setelah benar-benar mengerti apa maksud Jack barusan.

"Kau bilang itu sekarang. Tapi jika kau mendengar dia mengulang lelucon yang sama selama _bertahun-tahun. _Kau akan menganggapnya menyebalkan," Rose mendengus.

Nadine hanya tertawa. "Jadi, kau adalah _Maid of Honor _yang Victoire ceritakan padaku,"

Rose tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kedua gadis itu mulai mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

0oooo0oooo0

"Aww, Mum, itu tidak menyenangkan,"

"Yeah Aunt Angie. Itu tidak menyenangkan,"

Angelina Weasley nee Johnson berkali-kali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang membuatnya setuju menikahi Fred Weasley, salah satu dari si kembar Weasley yang terkenal sebagai biang onar. Dia seharusnya tahu, anak dari seorang Fred Weasley akan mewarisi kesenangan membuat onar milik ayahnya. Jadi sekali lagi, Angelina mengatakan pada putranya, Flynn William Weasley, untuk tidak ikut ayahnya dan pamannya menyiapkan kembang api karena itu bisa berbahaya.

"Tapi Muuummmm," rengek Flynn, mata cokelatnya membulat pada Angelina.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Demelza Weasley nee Robins. Matanya kemudian mendarat pada putranya yang tersenyum polos padanya. "Gian Ronald Weasley, apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak. Apa yang _kalian berdua _lakukan?"

Sebelum Flynn atau Gian sempat berbicara. Angelina memotong, "Mereka ingin ikut dengan Fred dan George untuk menyiapkan kembang api,"

"Apa? Kalian tahu itu berbahaya! Kembang api bisa membunuhmu!"

"Kami hanya ingin melihat! Kami tidak akan menyentuhnya! Kami bersumpah! _Please _Mum, _please_!" rengek Gian, diikuti rengekan Flynn yang juga memohon pada Angelina.

"_PLEASE!_" rengek Gian dan Flynn kompak.

Angelina dan Demelza menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Satu kata lagi dan aku membakar sapu kalian!" akhirnya Angelina memberikan ultimatum yang langsung membuat kedua anak laki-laki berambut merah itu berhenti merengek.

"Mum/Aunt Angie tidak serius kan?" tanya Flynn dan Gian bersamaan.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Jika kalian terus merengek kalian akan sapu kalian DAN tidak ada namanya mengunjungi Weasley Wizards Wheezes selama sisa musim panas!"

Flynn dan Gian melotot horror. Kemudian mengalihkan mata mereka pada Demelza yang berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Demelza mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Jangan lihat aku. Aku bersama Angelina kali ini,"

Kedua bocah laki-laki itu cemberut. Demelza kemudian membawa mereka untuk bermain bersama sepupu-sepupu mereka yang lain.

Angelina menghela nafas lagi. Dia menoleh ketika merasa bahunya ditepuk.

"Oh hei Hermione. Bagaimana persiapannya?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna. Sang pengantin terlihat sangat cantik dan pengantin pria terlihat tidak akan tiba-tiba ber-Apparate karena gugup. Fleur tidak menangis histeris,"

"_Belum _menangis histeris. Semua ibu dari pengantin pasti menangis histeris. Ingat ketika aku dan Fred menikah? Molly sangat histeris. Lebih histeris dari ibuku," Angelina tertawa bersama Hermione.

"Molly _selalu _menangis histeris di setiap pernikahan anaknya,"

"Termasuk pernikahan ulangmu dengan Harry,"

Hermione tersenyum, mengingat hari dimana Molly bersikeras untuk memberikan Harry dan Hermione pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Keduanya sempat menolak, karena mereka sudah benar-benar menikah ketika mereka masih bersembunyi. Tapi Molly tetap ingin memberikan mereka pesta resepsi. Akhirnya keduanya menyerah dan membiarkan Molly menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyiapkan pesta pernikahan untuk Harry dan Hermione.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau melihat Harry? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun dan dia seharusnya ada disini. Upacaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi,"

Angelina berpikir sejenak. "Terakhir kali aku melihat Harry dia ada di bawah pohon. Tidak jauh dari garasi. Coba kau cek kesana,"

"Trims Angelina. Oh, mungkin aku bisa minta tolong padamu untuk memastikan si kembar—"

"Tetap pada jalurnya, tidak memberikan kembang api yang berlebihan dan menghentikkan mereka sebelum mereka sempat meledakkan pantat siapapun?" potong Angelina sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hermione tertawa. "Yeah itu,"

0oooo0oooo0

Harry tersenyum melihat foto di tangan kanannya. Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan mata cokelat yang hangat melambai padanya. Di samping kirinya, pria berambut hitam dengan kulit cokelat tersenyum kecil. Dua anak laki-laki identik berdiri di hadapan mereka, kilatan di mata cokelat kedua anak itu mengingatkan Harry pada Fred dan George Weasley, juga pada putranya sendiri, Jack.

Tangan kiri Harry memegang surat pendek dari orang yang sudah hampir dua puluh tahun ini tidak Harry dengar kabarnya. Isi dari surat itu singkat, sangat singkat:

_Harry,_

_Aku bahagia. Katakan pada semuanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku akan kembali suatu hari nanti, ketika mereka sudah cukup umur._

_Ginny._

_PS: nama mereka Brandon dan Nolan. Kembar. Merepotkan._

Banyak hal terjadi selama hampir dua puluh tahun ini.

Walau Molly dan Arthur sangat panik ketika mereka menyadari putri mereka satu-satunya menghilang. Butuh waktu bagi Harry untuk meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak mencarinya dan membiarkannya menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, tapi pada akhirnya mereka menyerah. Syukurlah. Namun setelah itu, Ginny tidak pernah memberi kabar pada mereka selain kartu natal setiap tahun, itu pun hanya ucapan 'Selamat Natal' tidak pernah kurang dan tidak pernah lebih. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Molly dan Arthur tenang.

Luna Lovegood tidak pernah menikah. Dia mengadopsi gadis muggle kecil yang dulu Ron selamatkan, Martha. Mereka berdua hidup di Ottery St Catchpole, rumah yang ditempati Luna sedari kecil. Martha Lovegood kini sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Oxford University, dia ingin mengikuti jejak Luna menjadi seorang reporter.

Draco Malfoy menikahi Astoria Greengrass dan punya seorang putra, Orion Scorpius Malfoy. Orion dan Jack sangat dekat sejak kecil walau keduanya berakhir di asrama yang berbeda. Jack di Gryffindor dan Orion di Slytherin. Namun jaman sekarang, Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak lagi bersitegang seperti itu. Kecuali dalam Quidditch. Dimana Jack dan Orion masing-masing adalah Kapten untuk asramanya. Draco dan Harry sering bertaruh asrama mana yang akan menang tanpa sepengetahuan Astoria ataupun Hermione.

Daphne Greengrass, seperti Luna, tidak pernah menikah. Namun dia punya seorang anak laki-laki bernama Ethan Michael Greengrass. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah dari Ethan, termasuk kedua orangtua dan adik Daphne sendiri. Daphne menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tentang siapa ayah dari Ethan. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak siapa ayah Ethan karena Ethan terlihat sangat mirip dengan ibunya dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata sebiru es. Sekarang Ethan menjabat sebagai Prefect dan Keeper untuk Slytherin.

Neville Longbottom akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi Professor di Hogwarts setelah setahun menjadi Auror. Dia kemudian menikahi Hannah Abbott yang sekarang menggantikan Madam Pomfrey di Hogwarts.

Fred Weasley menikahi Angelina Johnson dan George Weasley menikahi Demelza Robins, yang keduanya merupakan Chaser dari Gryffindor. Anak laki-laki Fred, Flynn, berusia dua hari lebih tua dari anak laki-laki George, Gian. Keduanya, Flynn dan Gian, terlihat seperti anak kembar. Hanya saja kulit Flynn lebih gelap seperti Angelina dan mata Gian berwarna biru seperti Ron. Fred dan George memberikan nama dua saudara laki-lakinya, Bill (William) dan Ron (Ronald), sebagai nama tengah untuk kedua anak mereka.

Fleur tidak pernah menikah lagi. Dia fokus membesarkan Victoire di Shell Cottage. Sesekali dia datang ke rumah Harry dan Hermione atau ke The Burrow agar Victoire bisa bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupunya dan Teddy yang tinggal dengan Keluarga Potter. Fleur bilang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Bill dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat dekat dengan Luna setelah perang karena mereka telah melewati hal yang sama.

Charlie Weasley tetap di Rumania. Molly sering mengeluh karena Charlie terlihat lebih tertarik pada naga daripada wanita. Mungkin itu benar, karena Charlie tidak pernah terlihat dengan wanita sejak dia lulus dari Hogwarts.

Percy Weasley, tidak disangka-sangka, menikahi seorang Muggle bernama Audrey Phillips. Berawal dari Portkey mainan yang dibuat oleh Fred dan George. Seperti biasa, mereka mengetes mainan itu pada Percy yang kemudian dibawa portkey tersebut sampai ke pertanian milik Keluarga Phillips yang terletak 2 mil dari The Burrow. Disanalah Percy bertemu dengan Audrey. Sekarang mereka memiliki dua gadis kecil, Molly dan Lucy, yang diberi nama berdasarkan nama ibu Percy dan Audrey.

Hidup Harry sendiri tidak pernah lebih baik lagi.

Setelah perang, Harry memutuskan dia tidak ingin menjadi Auror lagi. Dia lelah mengejar-ngejar orang. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kemampuan Quidditchnya dan mengikuti tes masuk ke tim favorit Ron, Chudley Cannons. Dia menjadi Seeker untuk Cannons selama tiga tahun sebelum pindah ke Appleby Arrows selama dua tahun dan akhirnya menetap di Puddlemere United. Sekarang dia sudah berhenti bermain dan menjadi pelatih untuk tim Pride of Portree.

Sementara Hermione terjun ke dunia politik di Kementerian dan dalam waktu singkat, karirnya melesat menjadi Kepala Departemen Pertahanan Sihir. Harry mendengar dari Draco kalau Wizengamot berencana mengangkat Hermione menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir dalam pemilihan berikutnya. Harry sangat bangga pada Hermione.

Gadis kecil Harry, Rose, sekarang sedang menjalani tahun terakhirnya di pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang Healer di St Mungo. Tahun depan, Rose akan menjalani tes untuk mendapatkan lisensi untuk menjadi seorang Healer. Harry tidak khawatir. Putrinya itu mungkin sangat mirip Harry secara fisik, tapi Rose memiliki otak Hermione. Harry yakin putrinya itu akan lolos dan menjadi Healer.

Anak Harry yang lain, Jack, sangat mirip dengan kakeknya. Minerva McGonagall dan Fillius Flitwick mengatakan pada Harry kalau Jack tidak hanya mirip dengan James Potter secara fisik, dengan rambut cokelat gelap berantakan dan mata cokelat, tapi juga memiliki sifat yang sama. Jack adalah biang onar nomor satu di Hogwarts, hanya Fred dan George Weasley serta Marauders yang bisa mengalahkan keonaran Jack. Dan seperti James Potter, Jack juga pintar di berbagai pelajarannya.

"Harry! Disini kau ternyata!"

Harry menoleh, tersenyum melihat Hermione berjalan ke arahnya. Gaun biru yang dikenakan Hermione mengingatkannya pada gaun dengan warna yang sama yang dikenakan Hermione saat Yule Ball sewaktu mereka masih kelas empat. Bahkan di usianya yang sekarang, Harry selalu berpikir Hermione adalah wanita yang paling cantik di seluruh dunia. _Cheesy._ Tapi itu benar.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Upacaranya akan segera dimulai! Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan," Hermione menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya keras-keras. Dahinya mengkerut melihat ekspresi Harry. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Harry tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki wanita secantik kau sebagai istriku. Kau adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat,"

Wajah Hermione bersemu. Dua puluh tahun dan Harry masih bisa membuat wajahnya bersemu.

Harry tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipi Hermione. "Ayo, Teddy akan membunuh kita jika kita terlambat,"

0oooo0oooo0

Charlie Weasley mengantar Victoire berjalan menuju altar, dimana Teddy sudah menunggu Victoire. Hermione dan Fleur menangis selama upacara, sementara Molly berkali-kali berkata bahwa seharusnya Arthur dan Bill dan Ron dan Ginny ada disini untuk momen ini. Arthur meninggal tahun lalu karena sakit.

"…Dan sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantinnya,"

Teddy nyengir lebar dan mencium Victoire.

Fred, George, Jack, Flynn dan Gian bersorak paling keras. Fred dan George melepaskan kembang api dan menyihir pelangi mengelilingi kedua mempelai.

Harry tertawa bersama tamu undangan yang lain ketika Teddy membopong Victoire menuruni altar.

Pesta berlangsung dengan sempurna. Harry berdansa dengan Victoire dan Teddy dengan Hermione ketika waktunya dansa orangtua dan anak bergantian dengan Charlie dan Fleur. Harry juga berdansa dengan Rose dan Jack, yang memotong dansa Harry dan Rose. Orang-orang tertawa ketika Jack memutar tubuh Harry.

Hermione menggeleng geli ketika Harry menghampirinya. Harry duduk di samping Hermione dan menempelkan dahinya di bahu Hermione sambil mengerang pelan.

"Kau dan Jack terlihat sangat serasi, Harry," komentar Hermione tertawa geli.

"Ha, ha. Lucu sekali. Kakiku sakit,"

"Kau sudah tua, Harry,"

Harry mendelik pada Hermione, alis kirinya terangkat. "Tua, huh? Aku tidak tua. Aku _lelah. _Lelah tidak dihitung sebagai tua,"

"Tentu saja, Harry. Tentu saja," Hermione masih tersenyum geli.

"Aku akan tunjukkan padamu aku tidak tua,"

"Bagaimana Mr Potter?"

Harry berdiri dari kursi dan membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione. "Sudikah Mrs Potter memberi kehormatan untuk dansa selanjutnya pada Mr Potter?"

Hermione mengulum senyum dan membalas uluran tangan Harry. "Tentu saja Mr Potter,"

Harry membawa Hermione ke tengah lantai dansa. Di saat bersamaan, Orion, yang bertugas mengatur musik, memutar lagu pelan. Mereka berdua berdansa pelan di tengah lantai dansa. Kedua tangan Hermione mengalung di leher Harry, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Harry.

"Menurutmu Ginny akan datang?" bisik Harry tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu Harry. Maksudku, dia tidak pernah pulang selama ini,"

"Di suratnya dia bilang—"

"Kalau dia akan pulang ketika si kembar sudah cukup umur. Dan itu masih dua tahun lagi Harry. Dua tahun sampai Nolan dan Brandon mulai masuk Hogwarts,"

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku merindukannya,"

"Aku juga Harry. Aku juga,"

"Hey Hermione,"

"Hmm?"

"Kita akan baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang bisa merusak semua ini lagi kan?"

Hermione menatap mata hijau di hadapannya dalam. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup Harry sekilas. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak hidup kita lagi,"

Harry tersenyum dan memeluk Hermione erat-erat. Dia sungguh beruntung memiliki Hermione di hidupnya. Hermione yang selalu bersamanya sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di dunia sihir, yang selalu ada di setiap langkahnya, yang selalu meyakinkannya bahkan ketika Harry tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Sahabatnya. Istrinya. Ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Selama dia memiliki Hermione disisinya, dia tahu hidupnya akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Tunggu, Hermione. Siapa anak laki-laki yang berdansa dengan Rose itu?"

"Mana? Oh. Itu Sergei Krum. Anak kedua Viktor,"

"Krum, huh? Mana Jack? Aku punya tugas untuknya,"

"Harry!"

**End.**

* * *

><p>an:

hai semuanya!

aku hanya mau bilang, terima kasih untuk dukungan, _review, fave, follow_ selama ini. setiap _review, fave _dan _follow _yang masuk dari kalian benar-benar menjadi motivasi untukku selama ini. tanpa semua itu aku sendiri ga yakin aku bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini atau cerita-cerita lainnya. jadi, aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk semua itu. maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, banyak _typo _sana sini atau kurang panjang.

ah ya dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi kalian yang merayakannya.

bagi kalian yang tidak merayakan, selamat liburan! hindari tempat-tempat wisata yang dijamin bakal macet banget banget. hehehe.

sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian semua!

xoxo

nessh.


End file.
